Si volviera a nacer
by trekumy
Summary: Los recuerdos de un mundo que aún no existe... ¿Serán suficiente para evitar lo inevitable?
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes, los entornos, ni la imagen que uso como portada me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Si volviera a nacer...**

 _Repetiría cada acierto y error por doloroso que fuera, si de esa forma pudiera conocerte nuevamente..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

–¡Despierta idiota!– gritó desesperada, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas aquel flácido cuerpo...

Fuerzas que en su estado, con aquella herida en su flanco derecho, eran casi inexistentes.

–Por favor... Shuuya... Abre tus ojos... Te lo ruego...– la imagen del rubio, cuya sangre se mezclaba con la propia, se difuminaba rápidamente debido a las lágrimas.

No era la única que gritaba, Mary también lo hacía, en una posición muy parecida a la suya, con Seto en sus brazos.

¿El resto...? Muertos por supuesto, todos a excepción de aquel chico de cabello negro, que supo ser un buen amigo hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué había pasado con Konoha? Aquella pregunta era determinante, la respuesta a aquel infierno que no lograba comprender, sin embargo en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en despertar a su hermano, su compañero... Su felicidad.

No despertaría, ella lo sabía, pero aún así seguiría intentándolo... Sin embargo un inhumano chillido, especialmente fuerte y agudo, logró distraerla por un instante.

Dejando finalmente el cuerpo de Kano en el suelo, se puso de pie, mientras observaba atónita la transformación de Mary, la forma en la que su cuerpo se convertía en el de una gorgona completa, la forma en la que el mundo a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse en oleadas que no lograba comprender. Mientras resonaba la sádica y penetrante risa del macabro asesino que se llevó la vida de todo lo que amaba, caminó hacia su amiga.

–Mary, ¿qué...?– intentó preguntar poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Su entorno se oscureció por completo, nunca olvidaría aquella sensación, como quien cae en un abismo sin fondo, como si el mundo tal como lo conocía, desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno...

Sueños, risas, llantos... Cada vivencia, desapareció en ese momento, como si nunca hubiera existido...

Pero ella no olvidaría... Esta vez no.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón latiendo a mil. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho en un intento por calmarse, mientras se decía a sí misma que sólo había sido un sueño... Una pesadilla, nada más que eso...

En cuanto logró que su respiración se acompasara, observó la oscura habitación con franca confusión. Poco a poco, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, las sombras frente a ella comenzaron a tomar forma. La preciosa repisa rosa, el enorme espejo sobre ella adornado con piedras brillantes, el señor oso que descansaba en una de las esquinas, su mesa de luz, las cortinas que se movían con lentitud debido a la suave brisa que se colaba por el ventanal...

Era solamente su habitación, igual que siempre... Demasiado igual de hecho...

La ubicación de sus juguetes, la forma en que el reflejo de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas caía sobre el piso y algunos muebles, el movimiento de aquellas telas semitransparentes, sentía como si pudiera predecirlo... Como ya hubiera vivido aquel momento...

Bajó de la cama y olvidando sus pantuflas de conejitos, caminó descalza hasta el ventanal, la luna creciente se veía hermosa y enorme.

–¿Déjà... vu...?– se preguntó a sí misma, no hacía mucho tiempo que su tutor le había enseñado aquella palabra.

Exhaló antes de regresar a su cama, según le dijeron, aquella sensación era algo sumamente normal, a todos les sucedía, no lo había creído, sin embargo en esos momentos le sucedía a ella, así que debían tener algo de razón. Se cubrió con las esponjosas mantas, sin embargo no pudo dormir... Ese sueño, esa horrible pesadilla que recordaba tan confusamente, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Se sentía nerviosa, como si algo estuviera mal... Como si cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer en un sueño profundo fuera un grave error...

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que se sentara en su cama, sintiendo como el nerviosismo la dominaba, era extraño, le asustaba... Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, nunca había sentido tanta desesperación, tanta ansiedad, ni ese aroma a quemado que realmente no estaba allí...

Por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de saber qué día era, corrió a encender el interruptor de la luz, sin importarle ser regañada por estar despierta tan tarde y tomó su diario íntimo, en el cual escribía regularmente desde que aprendió algunas palabras a los cuatro años.

–Catorce de agosto...– leyó la fecha que ella misma había puesto en él unas horas antes, el reloj despertador marcaba las dos con cuarenta y dos minutos, normalmente se sentiría bastante orgullosa de sí misma por poder leer una hora tan difícil, sin embargo en esos momentos aquello poco le importó –Hoy es quince de agosto– murmuró sintiendo aquella desesperación aún más fuerte.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, esa sensación era tan real y palpable que no podía dejar de temblar...

Y entonces parte de aquella larga pesadilla se aclaró por completo en su mente... Fuego, dolor y su hermana derrumbándose a mitad de las llamas... Quince de agosto, aquella fecha era la culpable de todo.

–¡Maki!– chilló con su tierna vocesita, ahora plagada de terror, mientras abría su puerta y corría hacia la habitación de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta y saltó sobre la pomposa cama en la que descansaba la única persona en el mundo que aún la quería, la única capaz de morir por protegerla.

–¡Maki! ¡Maki despierta!– gritó moviéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

–Tsubi... ¿Qué quieres...?– murmuró la pelirroja, abriendo un ojo –Es de madrugada, vuelve a dormir...– ordenó dándole la espalda en un intento por volver a disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

–¡No!– chilló agudamente al borde de las lágrimas –¡Algo malo va a pasar! ¡Hermana no te duermas!

–Fue una pesadilla Tsubomi, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, pero por favor, quédate quieta... Necesito descansar, mañana será un largo día para mí...– murmuró la chica volteándose para abrazarla, aún sin abrir sus ojos, en un vano intento por calmarla.

–¡Vamos a morir, Maki!– volvió a gritar rechazando el abrazo, pero tirando de ella en un intento por bajarla de la cama.

–¿Qué dices...?– preguntó aún adormilada con sus ojos entreabiertos.

Permaneció un par de minutos en silencio, intentando recuperar la conciencia por completo, mientras se percataba de lo extraño de la situación. Su hermanita, a pesar de tener seis años menos que ella, nunca se comportaba de una forma tan impertinente como lo hacía en esos momentos, y en todos los años que llevaban viviendo juntas, jamás la había despertado de esa forma.

Finalmente se sentó en la cama observando como Tsubomi tiraba de su brazo sin lograr moverla un centímetro. Se asustó al ver el rostro lleno de pánico de la pequeña, la forma en que sus lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas, sus sollozos tan desesperados que temía que en cualquier momento se ahogara.

–Tranquila...– le susurró bajando de la cama –¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

–¡Afuera!– exclamó la niña sin dejar de tirar de su brazo.

Se colocó sus pantuflas y finalmente le dio gusto, dejándose guiar por los enormes pasillos, y escaleras abajo, hasta la salida.

* * *

–¿Y bien...?– preguntó abrazándose a sí misma mientras veía a todos lados nerviosa –¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que nos quedemos aquí?– murmuró observando a la pequeña, con molestia mal disimulada.

Hacía frío para su fino pijama, y paradas en el patio frontal de la mansión, cualquier transeúnte podía verlas, y a esa hora de la madrugada, dudaba que la gente que permanecía en la calle fuera de fiar.

Tsubomi no respondió, y ella exhaló frustrada, no entendía qué clase de insecto había picado a su hermanita, pero se veía tan asustada, y temblaba tanto que no podía dejarla sola allí, y menos obligarla a entrar contra su voluntad. No había opción, debía esperar hasta que la niña se convenciera de que no había nada malo en la casa.

–¡AHHH!– gritó Tsubomi, sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero antes de poder atender a la niña que cayó de rodillas a su lado, la primer explosión la tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Qué...?– murmuró sin aliento, observando como cientos de trozos de vidrio caían a unos metros de ellas, y el tercer piso, el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los señores y las señoritas de la casa, resplandecía en un naranja intenso que le habría parecido hermoso de no haber sabido lo que significaba.

–¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!– exclamó aterrada intentando correr hacia la mansión en el momento en que una serie de explosiones en cadena lograban silenciar los gritos de las personas que huían de aquel infierno aterradas, y aquellos condenados que nunca lograrían salir.

–¡NO!– gritó Tsubomi aferrándose a ella, con su menudo cuerpo el cual de alguna forma había adquirido la fuerza necesaria para impedirle moverse de su posición.

Gritos, llanto y unas sirenas que llegaron demasiado tarde, fueron la banda sonora de aquella trágica noche.

* * *

–¿Un orfanato?– preguntó Tsubomi con una chispa de emoción en su mirada, la primera en una semana, desde la noche de la tragedia.

La estadía en un hotel de poca monta, del par de hijas del señor Kido, un empresario en quiebra, con más deudas que patrimonio, era información altamente clasificada entre el cuerpo de policía de ese distrito. Las niñas no tenían más familia que aquella que pereció en aquel incendio y las ruinas de la mansión pronto serían subastadas en pro de pagar parte de lo debido a los numerosos acreedores, por lo que serían tratadas como cualquier huérfano.

Los acontecimientos aún eran muy confusos en la mente de Tsubomi, recuerdos del incendio se mezclaban con aquella " _pesadilla_ ", lo cual sumado a la depresión de haber perdido a su padre y su madrastra, y el hecho nada despreciable de que su hermana hubiera dejado de hablar... No le habían dejado suficiente tiempo o ánimos para aclarar sus ideas. Sin embargo la palabra "orfanato" la llenaba de miedo a la vez que esperanza, como si algo bueno la estuviera esperando en ese lugar.

Cuando el policía se retiró, con la promesa de enviar a alguien que las llevara a ese orfanato, en cuanto el papeleo estuviera listo, su hermana se puso de pie con una dura expresión en su rostro.

–Maki...– murmuró la pequeña al sentir como la mayor tomaba su brazo con fuerza.

–Nos vamos...– fueron las primeras palabras que le escuchó en todo ese tiempo.

–¿A dónde...?– preguntó desconcertada, mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida.

–Eso no importa, antes muerta que terminar en un orfanato.

Una nueva historia fue escrita a partir de aquel momento... Un nuevo futuro...

¿Un nuevo destino?

 **Continuará...**

 _Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que terminar lo que tengo pendiente... Tranquilos, "Pesadilla" continuará, pero necesitaba algo para retomar el ritmo con la escritura..._

 _Por cierto, ¡regresé! Me sentía tan mal por no estar escribiendo. Malditos parciales, pero es el último año de la carrera y debo esforzarme al máximo, si fuera más lista y durmiera menos podría escribir y estudiar, pero no es el caso así que aprovecharé en estas dos semanas de vacaciones._

 _Estoy contenta porque después de mucho pensar, al fin encontré una temática para un fic que me atrae, y esto me parece que va para largo..._

 _En fin, muchas gracias por leer._

 _Nos vemos la próxima._

 _Saludos._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Editado 28/6/16 por precisiones en la locación._

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ese par de meses fue muy duro, corriendo de un lado a otro, ocultándose, e incluso viéndose obligadas a robar sus magros alimentos... Dos niñas solas, en un mundo tan peligroso estaban sin dudas, destinadas a sufrir.

Sin embargo consiguieron que finalmente una persona de buen corazón les proveyera lo que necesitaban, la mayor se mostraba reticente, pero la oferta de un techo y dos platos de comida al día, era demasiado tentadora.

–Este sitio es asqueroso...– murmuró Maki regresando a la habitación luego de pasar la jornada completa limpiando el resto de la casa.

Aún a su corta edad, se le hacía extraño, que su hermana se quejara de aquel húmedo sótano al que podían llamar hogar, luego de haber dormido en la calle, soportando la lluvia, el viento y demás inclemencias del tiempo.

–Nadie nos hará daño aquí...– comentó suavemente, mientras recordaba el mundo exterior, el permanecer noches enteras sin dormir protegiéndose de esas malas personas que husmeaban las calles en sus negocios nada bonitos.

–Es el único motivo por el que acepté el trabajo...– respondió la aludida recostándose en la cama que compartían –Siempre creí que trabajaría en la empresa de papá como una importante ejecutiva... Limpiar una casa o lavar la apestosa ropa de otros me da asco... ¡¿Qué clase de persona contrata a dos niñas sin padres para tenerlas como esclavas?! ¡La gente de esta casa es mala!

Continuaba sin entenderlo, ¿malos? Gracias a ellos ya no tenían tanto frío, ni miedo, y sus estómagos poco a poco dejaban de doler... ¿Cómo podían ser malas esas personas?

–Aún podemos hablar con esos policías y que nos lleven a un...– comenzó a decir siendo interrumpida antes de poder terminar la frase.

–¡Nadie va a llevarnos a un orfanato!

–Pero...

–¡Nada de peros! ¡Estoy cansada de discutir esto, Tsubomi!

–Es que...– antes de darse cuenta estaba sollozando –No entiendo por qué... Odias tanto ese sitio...

La chica se sentó en la cama extendiéndole los brazos –Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma, ven aquí...– la llamó a lo que la niña obedeció sin dudarlo.

Un rato en los brazos de su hermana calmaba el miedo y dolor como si fuera magia.

–Lo odio porque...– comenzó a explicarse mientras se recostaba nuevamente con su hermanita en brazos, quedando así acostadas abrazándose –Soy demasiado egoísta...– confesó finalmente, obteniendo una mirada llena de intriga por parte de la niña –Si permitiera que nos llevaran a ese lugar, entonces viviríamos relativamente cómodas, más que en la calle al menos, rodeadas de otros niños, tal vez haríamos amigos, tal vez no, pero ese no sería el problema...

–¿Cuál sería...?

–El problema sería que por mi edad, nadie me adoptaría probablemente... Pero tu caso es diferente, eres tan pequeña y linda que no pasaría ni un mes antes que una familia quisiera llevarte...– hizo una breve pausa buscando la forma de explicarse –Sería muy feliz por ti si sé que tendrás un nuevo hogar, pero...– la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Le prometí a tu mamá que siempre cuidaría de ti... ¡Y eres lo único que me queda! ¡No voy a permitir que nos separen! ¡No voy a perderte a ti también!– exclamó lo último permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente.

Odiaba llorar frente a Tsubomi, pero todo era tan duro...

–Yo tampoco quiero que nos separen...– dijo la pequeña limpiándole el rostro con sus manitos –Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre...

–Así será– le sonrió mientras inhalaba profundamente en un intento por calmar su llanto –Nada ni nadie nos separará...– le aseguró apretando más el abrazo.

* * *

Observó con decepción aquella casona vieja, no se parecía en nada a lo que "recordaba". Tanto que le costó encontrar el lugar a escondidas de su hermana, y al llegar, no era el correcto.

Con el tiempo y a casi un año de aquella trágica noche, sus memorias comenzaban a aclararse, no lo suficiente para comprender lo que sucedía en su totalidad, pero sí para tener la certeza de que debía encontrar aquel orfanato.

Ese en el que la esperaban dos niños que recordaba con el mayor de los cariños... El castaño, no recordaba casi nada de él, sólo que era alguien muy agradable con quien deseaba jugar y cuidar de él cuando se sintiera triste... Y el rubio, a quien más añoraba, cuyo recuerdo la llenaba de felicidad, a quien sin saber por qué, deseaba abrazar y proteger.

Cerró sus puños tomando una decisión, su mente no le daba más que vagos indicios respecto a lo que buscaba, así que exploraría ese sitio en busca de sus "amigos" antes de descartarlo y buscar en otras ciudades. Pero eso sería en otra ocasión, debía regresar a casa o Maki la regañaría por salir sin su permiso...

Una semana después encontró la oportunidad de colarse a escondidas fuera de la casa, y correr hacia el orfanato... Su hermana había salido de compras, con suerte contaba con una hora para recorrer aquellas quince cuadras, colarse a la casona, encontrar al rubio y el castaño, y regresar sin ser descubierta...

Operación que fracasó rotundamente cuando en su intento por trepar la reja cayó estrepitosamente haciéndose el suficiente daño para atraer la atención de todos con su llanto. Después de ser atendida por adultos que tenían cosas mejores de las que ocuparse y molestada por algunos niños malos, regresó a casa...

Con una rodilla raspada, un brazo bastante lastimado el cual aún ardía, y sabiendo que los niños que buscaba no estaban allí... En resumen, con la certeza de haber fracasado rotundamente.

–¡Tsubomi!– el grito fuera de sí de su hermana, quien la encontró a mitad de camino, fue lo único que logró sacarla de sus desesperanzados pensamientos.

–Maki...– murmuró observándola con temor, sabía que sería regañada.

–¡¿Dónde estabas?!– le preguntó la chica acercándose –¡Estás herida! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Tsubomi?!– le preguntó tomando su brazo con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado.

–F-Fui al orfana...– comenzó a decir, antes de ser interrumpida por Maki como siempre, aquella era la palabra mágica que lograba enfurecerla al instante.

–¡Te dije que olvidaras esa estúpida idea de meterte en orfanatos!– le gritó tirando de ella en un intento por llevarla a la casa.

–P-Pero...– sollozó, ¿por qué su hermana no era capaz de entenderla? –¡Tengo que encontrarlos!

–¡¿Encontrar a quién?!– la chica se detuvo en seco enfrentándola –¿A ese par de chicos con los que soñaste?

–¡No fue un sueño! ¡Los recuerdo! ¡Vivía con ellos allí! Y luego...

–¡Viviste con tu madre hasta que ella murió y luego te viniste a vivir a mi casa!– la corrigió, observándola con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia –¡Nunca viviste con dos niños!

–Pero...– el llanto cortó sus palabras.

–¡Deja de hacerlo más difícil!– ordenó Maki retomando el camino mientras ella se dejaba arrastrar sin voluntad.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara o cuantas veces lo hablara con su hermana... No lograba que ella le creyera.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo la situación económica mejoró, cuando Maki cumplió los dieciséis años logró conseguir un trabajo de verdad como mesera en un _Maid Café_ , el sueldo no era el mejor, pero alcanzaba justo para alquilar un pequeño departamento sin ventilación o ventanas, comprar alguna prenda de ropa un par de veces al año y comer en sus días libres o cuando no quedaban sobras en el trabajo que llevar a casa y recalentar.

Sin embargo, Tsubomi seguía creciendo, y contener las escapadas de una niña de once años, o escucharla hablar de cosas que jamás sucedieron, era mucho más difícil y preocupante que cuando tenía apenas seis y acababa de perder a casi toda su familia. Solía esconderse en el baño del trabajo a llorar inconsolable... Su pequeña hermanita se volvía más y más loca... En todos esos años no había dejado de anhelar aquel orfanato de su imaginación, ni a esos chicos, y a medida que crecía nuevos elementos se agregaban a sus desvaríos... Una familia que los adoptaba, una nueva hermana, una casa de ladrillos rojos... Incluso llegó a hablarle de esa chica de cabello blanco y ojos rosa que era capaz de convertir en piedra a las personas...

Aquellos personajes de su imaginación ahora tenían nombre, personalidad e incluso poderes especiales, había intentado seguirle la corriente, ignorarla, tomarlo como simples amigos imaginarios... Pero a su edad, Tsubomi no debería seguir con esas cosas... Y mucho menos correr tras cada niño rubio o gato negro que viera pasar, llamándolo " _Shuuya_ ".

–¿Qué hice mal...?– se preguntó una vez más, mientras lavaba su rostro, su descanso acabaría en pocos minutos.

Lo había dado todo, había dejado su orgullo de lado, había ocultado a su hermana de la crueldad del mundo lo más que pudo... Sin embargo nada de eso sirvió, Tsubomi estaba enferma, y sin un adulto responsable que se hiciera cargo de ellas, o algo de dinero extra, no podía hacerla ver con un especialista.

–¡Maki!– la llamó una de sus compañeras de trabajo en cuanto salió del baño –El proveedor que estuvo aquí hace un rato dice que vio a tu hermanita tomando un autobús a unas cuadras de aquí.

–¡¿Un autobús?!– exclamó al borde de un infarto –¡¿Qué autobús?!

–Creo que...– murmuró pensativa, tomándose su tiempo –Uno con destino a Chiba...

–¿Chiba...?– preguntó horrorizada –¡Demonios!– exclamó quitándose el delantal –¡Cúbreme!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?– la llamó su compañera, pero ella ya no la escuchaba.

Tsubomi había hablado mucho acerca de esa ciudad, según ella las personas que los adoptaron vivían en ese lugar. Se sintió una estúpida, debió preverlo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que su hermana irracionalmente viajara a ese lugar en busca de esa vida que nunca existió más que en su mente.

* * *

No lo soportaba más... Siete años dando vueltas en círculos, siete años recordando poco a poco esa vida que en algún momento vivió aunque no supiera cuando... Su hermana le aseguraba que sólo era un sueño, pero ella sabía que no lo era... No podía haber soñado una vida entera.

Aún no conseguía comprenderlo bien, y por ese motivo no era capaz de convencer a Maki. Pero eso no le haría bajar los brazos, debía encontrar a sus hermanos y padres adoptivos, los extrañaba con desesperación y aquella horrible sensación de que si no lo hacía, cosas terribles les sucederían, jamás se iba...

Debía protegerlos... Shuuya, Kousuke, Ayano, mamá Ayaka y papá Kenjirou... Ellos también eran su familia, al igual que su hermana Maki, si solo pudiera vivir con todos... Aquel sí era un sueño, pero no era imposible, así que lucharía por él con todas sus fuerzas.

Idear el plan le llevó una semana, un mes fue lo que tardó en, mediante recados a algunos vecinos, conseguir el dinero para el boleto de autobús, y en apenas un par de horas estaría en aquella ciudad en la que nunca había estado, pero aún así recordaba vagamente.

Esperaba recordar lo suficiente para poder encontrar la casa de sus padres al llegar a ese lugar. Necesitaba verlos, saber que estaban bien... ¿Y entonces qué...? Lo pensaría luego, en esos momentos debía concentrarse en encontrar la casa.

Bajó en la última estación, y caminó por la estación confundida, no recordaba ese lugar en absoluto. Era una zona comercial, tan diferente a la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquella casa de sus recuerdos... ¿Se había equivocado de ciudad?

–¡No!– exclamó ganándose la mirada curiosa de algunas personas –¡No voy a darme por vencida! ¡Debo encontrarlos!– decidió con sus puños cerrados comenzando a caminar.

Caminata que se extendió más de lo esperado, horas más tarde continuaba su trayecto aleatorio arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo frente a un instituto, una secundaria con seguridad. Se quedó contemplando el lugar durante largo rato, no lo recordaba bien, sin embargo aquel era el único lugar que le parecía algo familiar, y aquella era la pista más real que había conseguido en todos esos años.

–Estoy cerca...– murmuró esperanzada.

En ese momento una temblorosa mano tomó su brazo con fuerza –¡Tsubomi!

–¡¿Maki?!– giró viéndola sorprendida –¿Cómo...?

–¡¿Que cómo supe lo que hiciste?!– la interrumpió comenzando nuevamente con la rutina; su hermana molesta por sus desobediencias, y ella intentando explicar algo que ni siquiera comprendía –¡¿Cómo te encontré?! ¡Por pura casualidad! ¡Por dios Tsubomi, casi enloquezco buscándote! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que pudo pasarte en una ciudad tan grande como esta?!

–Lo siento...– murmuró viendo a otro lado, odiaba ver a su hermana tan preocupada –¡Pero ellos viven cerca de aquí!– exclamó viéndola a los ojos –¡Busquemos a mis hermanos juntas!– propuso con algo de emoción.

–¡Yo soy tu hermana! ¡La única! ¡Y ya no sé qué hacer contigo!

–¡Créeme! ¡Por favor Maki, necesito que me creas!– le suplicó.

–No puedo...– murmuró ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras negaba –Lo que dices es algo imposible, por favor... Entiéndelo...

–No es imposible, no sé cómo ni cuando... Pero te aseguro que sucedió...– la miró fijamente –No estoy loca, Maki...

La expresión de su hermana se endureció y giró comenzando a caminar, en ningún momento había soltado su brazo –Nos vamos.

Sus discusiones terminaban siempre igual, su hermana decepcionada y ella siendo alejada de su objetivo. Sólo que esta vez, Maki no pudo dar más que un paso o dos.

El choque de su hermana con esa persona la tomó por sorpresa hasta el punto de lanzar un grito ahogado que se sintonizó perfectamente con el de la propia Maki.

–Uh...– escucharon decir al chico quien se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar su equilibrio –¡Lo siento!– exclamó una vez que las observó, haciendo una breve reverencia.

–N-No...– negó su hermana –Fue mi culpa, no me fijé por dónde iba, lo siento...

Mientras ambos se disculpaban, ella observaba al chico con su boca abierta... No lo había reconocido, no sabía su nombre ni nada de él... Pero ese adolescente tan alto le generaba un sentimiento de familiaridad tan intenso, que se sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre.

–Que tenga un buen día...– se despidió su hermana volviendo a apretar el agarre en su brazo para comenzar a caminar.

–Espera...– la detuvo el chico –¿Estás llorando?– preguntó con franca preocupación –¿Te lastimaste...?

Ella negó de inmediato –¡Claro que no!– secó sus lágrimas –No se preocupe, vamos Tsubomi...– intentó retomar su camino, pero la aludida no se movió un ápice –¡Tsubomi!

–¡Él es una buena persona!– aseguró –Pasemos un poco de tiempo con él, por favor...– suplicó, no se alejaría de ese chico hasta comprender qué clase de relación "tuvo" con él.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Maki, viéndola con desconcierto.

–¡Eso sería genial!– intervino el chico con una enorme y franca sonrisa –Debido a mi enfermedad no logro hacer amigos con facilidad, lo pasaría muy bien si pudiera tener compañía un rato.

Ambas lo observaron sorprendidas, él era probablemente la única persona en el mundo capaz de decir algo tan íntimo a personas que acababa de conocer. Maki puso una mano en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era el mundo.

–Por favor chico, no le sigas la corriente...– le recomendó con un toque de ternura en su voz, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

–No es eso, es sólo qué...– murmuró él rascando una de sus mejillas mientras miraba a un lado pensativo –Ella dijo que soy una buena persona... Yo también creo que ustedes lo son...– sonrió volviendo a verla –Y disfrutaría mucho charlar un rato.

–Por favor...– murmuró Tsubomi viéndola con su mejor expresión inocente.

–Sólo porque claramente no tiene más de trece o catorce años y dudo que sea un peligro– le susurró su hermana en respuesta –Está bien...– respondió observando con algo de vergüenza ajena como él daba saltitos en su sitio en expresión de alegría –Supongo que antes que nada deberíamos presentarnos...

Él asintió con la emoción de un niño –Soy Haruka... Kokonose Haruka.

 **Continuará.**

 _Sinceramente no lo vi venir... Pero bueh, ahí lo tienen, un Haruka de catorce años. Y por supuesto no tengo muy claro qué pasará de ahora en más. Tendremos que averiguarlo juntos._

 _Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde se desarrolla la historia por favor que me avise, todo me indica que es en Tokio, pero no estoy segura, así que si es en otra ciudad, lo cambiaré._

 _Agradezco de corazón a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta nueva historia, y claro a todos los que dejaron sus hermosos reviews, los cuales responderé aquí a menos que me soliciten los contrario, porque me he dado cuenta de que soy demasiado vaga para responderlos por PM, y los anónimos no puedo responderlos de otra forma._

 _ Ryuunoko: ¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo verte por aquí! Extrañaba tanto tus reviews. Me hace muy feliz que vuelvas a tener Internet. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en breve... Y sí, probablemente acaben todos muertos o no sería KP, pero lo mismo dije en Tres caminos y mirá... Mis historias siempre comienzan con capítulos cortos, y poco a poco se alargan, supongo que con esta será igual. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y quedo a la espera de tus actas. Besos._

 _ Guest: Hola señorita anónima... Y no canceles el velorio tan pronto, que siempre puedo cometer alguna imprudencia con la historia y terminar teniendo un accidente como que un hacha caiga misteriosamente sobre mi cabeza xD. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, es genial a pesar de la embolia cerebral, y espero que este capítulo te deje una idea más clara de por dónde van las cosas... Y tranquila, pronto tendrás tus respuestas... Nos leemos pronto. Besos._

 _ OrangeAnt: ¡Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente de Pesadilla! ¡Promesa de escritora vaga! La verdad no sé como saldrá la historia, pero sí me emocionó el argumento, estaba tan estresada con los estudios que no se me ocurría nada realmente original. Gracias por el comentario y el amor, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos, besos. _

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Aviso : Debido a la respuesta del capítulo anterior donde Jeffy casi me aseguró que la historia transcurre en la prefectura de Chiba, cambié las referencias a Tokio por Chiba. Dicho esto, espero que disfruten del capítulo._

 **Capítulo 3.**

–¡Santo cielo!– exclamó Haruka, observando con sorpresa y preocupación a Maki –Eso es... terrible...

Ella asintió, viendo de reojo a Tsubomi, quien estaba más ocupada en intentar recordar algo de ese chico, que en prestar atención a la charla que se desarrollaba.

–Mi mamá murió hace poco más de un año, y fue terrible...– murmuró él bajando la mirada –Jamás dejará de doler– declaró poniendo una mano en su pecho –. Pero perder en una noche a casi toda tu familia, tu hogar... Todo... No puedo imaginar lo doloroso que fue eso para ustedes.

–Yo tampoco lo imaginaba...– se encogió de hombros la chica –Viví en una burbuja hasta ese día– confesó, de alguna forma ese chico a unos minutos de haberlo conocido le había inspirado más confianza que sus compañeros de trabajo en meses –. Esto me ayudó a crecer... Pero daría lo que fuera por volver a aquel día y evitar que mi padre cometiera esa locura.

–Dentro de todo... Me alegra que ustedes hayan salido ilesas...– le sonrió levemente.

–¿Ilesas...?– preguntó ella levantando una ceja, mientras observaba a Tsubomi que había comenzado a caminar por el parque en el que estaban descansando, observando los columpios con detenimiento.

–¿Se hirieron...? ¿Fue grave?– preguntó Haruka, volviendo a preocuparse.

–No físicamente, pero Tsubomi no quedó bien... Ella era una niña normal y muy lista hasta entonces... Pero después de ese día– hizo una pausa buscando la forma de decirlo lo más claramente posible –. Comenzó a hablar de amigos imaginarios, lugares que nunca visitó... Un pasado que no vivió realmente...

–¿Crees que haya sido por el trauma?– preguntó lo obvio.

–Estoy segura de eso– asintió viéndolo con seriedad, pero su expresión no tardó en mostrarse triste, casi desesperada –. Duele escucharla añorar una familia que no existe y tan perfecta y diferente a la que puedo darle... Pero lo que más me preocupa es que se escape en busca de lugares que sólo están en su imaginación... Si estamos aquí es porque tomó un autobús ella sola para venir a Chiba... ¡¿Qué habría pasado si no lograba encontrarla?!

–Tranquila...– le susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro en un intento por reconfortarla –Lo importante es que la encontraste, y estoy seguro de que si la llevas a un buen psicólogo, pronto volverá a ser la de siempre...

–¡¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?!– exclamó asustándolo un poco –Gastaría el sueldo de un mes en una hora de consulta... Y aunque me esforzara al máximo o buscara otro trabajo para poder pagarlo... Es imposible que un profesional la atienda si no va con un adulto, y yo aún no lo soy...

–Tienes razón...– murmuró él pensativo –¡Lo tengo!– exclamó sonriendo abiertamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo –¡¿Esto alcanzará para el boleto de autobús de ambas?!– preguntó ofreciéndole unos billetes.

Maki frunció el ceño –No necesitamos de tu dinero para irnos...

–¡No es para que se vayan! Es para que regresen– aseguró, por algún motivo se lo veía sumamente emocionado.

–¿Regresar? ¿Por qué quieres que regresemos...?

–Verás... Mi padre es psiquiatra, ¡es muy bueno! Hablaré con él y le pediré que se haga un momento para atender a tu hermana. ¡Estoy seguro de que con su ayuda ella mejorará!

La boca de Maki se abrió más allá de los límites saludables –¿Lo dices en serio...?– preguntó intentando encontrar la trampa en aquella aparente buena fortuna que claramente no era lo usual en su vida.

–¡Sí!– asintió muchas veces con su sincera sonrisa iluminando el lugar –Toma el dinero– volvió a ofrecérselo y ella lo tomó casi por inercia –, te daré mi número de teléfono– comentó sacando un cuaderno de su portafolios y arrancando una hoja –. Llámame mañana por la tarde y te diré el día y la hora que mi padre puede verla...

–Haruka...– murmuró observando el papel y los billetes en sus manos –Acabas de regalarle dinero y tu número telefónico a una perfecta desconocida...

–Sí... ¿Tiene algo de malo?– preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

–Podría desaparecer y nunca devolverte tu dinero... O... No lo sé, hacerte llamadas molestas a media noche...– le explicó haciendo confusos ademanes –¿Y si soy una psicópata usando la historia de mi hermanita enferma para dar pena?

Él rió por sus ocurrencias –La vida es demasiado corta para desconfiar de las personas– respondió guardando sus útiles nuevamente –. Me encantaría quedarme charlando contigo, pero ya está anocheciendo, tal vez lo mejor sea que regresen, las acompañaré a la estación del metro– ofreció poniéndose de pie.

Por primer vez en mucho tiempo, Maki se quedó sin palabras... Creía que conocía el mundo con todos sus matices, pero ese chico frente a ella era un tipo de persona que nunca había visto antes.

* * *

–¿Por qué me llevas de nuevo a esa ciudad?– preguntó observando a su hermana con desconfianza.

–¿La semana pasada te escapaste para poder ir, y ahora que te llevo ya no te interesa?

–Me interesa, pero no creo que me lleves para encontrar al resto de mi familia.

–Estoy cansada de repetirte que yo soy tu familia. ¡Y justamente por eso te llevo!

–¿Me llevas para encontrarlos?– preguntó viéndola con infantil ilusión.

–Te llevó para que alguien te quite esas locas ideas de la cabeza...– murmuró Maki, viendo a otro lado.

–¿Alguien...?

–El padre de Haruka es psiquiatra, tu cita con él es en...– miró su reloj –Cincuenta minutos.

–¡¿Un psiquiatra?!– chilló levantándose del asiento para enfrentarla –¡No estoy loca, Maki!

–Las personas del metro te están viendo...

En efecto todos la veían, juzgándola, siempre era así en realidad... Fue así en aquella mansión, fue así en su tiempo viviendo en la calle y lo era en esos momentos, cada vez que huía de su casa y exploraba nuevos sitios en busca de aquellos que amó.

–Tú no me entiendes...– murmuró sentándose nuevamente, con su mirada clavada en el suelo y sus ojos humedeciéndose.

–Piensa lo que quieras...

* * *

Aquellas sesiones se tornaron regulares, cada dos semanas ellas viajaban a la ciudad, y durante una hora, mientras Maki charlaba con Haruka, ella respondía las preguntas de ese hombre tan serio y le aseguraba haber tomado la medicación correctamente.

Medicación que no tenía idea de como sabía por supuesto...

Odiaba mentir, pero a pesar de su corta edad tenía una clara idea de lo que aquellos químicos harían con su mente... Y el problema no estaba en su mente...

El problema estaba en que a casi un año de comenzar las sesiones y a pesar de viajar regularmente a Chiba, no había logrado ver a sus hermanos o sus padres adoptivos. Aquellos recuerdos no podían ser ilusiones de su mente como todos se empeñaban en asegurar...

Ellos existían, ellos estaban en algún lugar de la ciudad esperando por ella... ¿Cierto...?

–Buenas tardes, Maki… ¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo?– le preguntó a su hermana con dulzura, mientras ponía la olla en el fuego, la sopa de verduras era su especialidad culinaria.

–Bien… Supongo– murmuró ésta en respuesta mientras se descalzaba y tomaba asiento en su cama.

Maki se veía completamente abatida, no era para menos, ese día se cumplían seis años desde la noche en que lo perdió todo… La entendía perfectamente, ella también había perdido mucho esa noche, sin embargo no debía deprimirse sino celebrar que no perdió a su persona más importante…

–Estoy preparando la cena…– le informó, sentándose a su lado –Comeremos temprano, luego iremos a la cama, y mañana será otro día– aseguró sonriéndole comprensivamente.

–Haruka tuvo otro ataque…– murmuró Maki con su mirada perdida en la nada.

–¡Oh…! Cielos...– exclamó ella cubriéndose la boca –¡¿Está bien?!

–Como siempre…– respondió Maki mientras se encogía de hombros –Sus ataques son cada vez más frecuentes… No sé en qué terminará esto…

–¡S-Su padre es médico!– exclamó tragándose su propia tristeza, odiaba ver Maki tan deprimida –¡Seguro que conoce a un montón de especialistas y pueden encontrar la cura!

–Sabes que su esposa, la madre de Haruka, murió por la misma enfermedad, ¿cierto?

–S-Sí, pero en algo ha de haber avanzado la medicina…

–En sólo dos años las cosas no cambian demasiado…– exhaló su hermana –Tsubi, ¿dónde guardas tus pastillas?

–¡¿Eh…?! ¿P-Para qué quieres saberlo...?

–Cuando llamé a Haruka hoy me atendió su padre… Debí escucharme muy angustiada porque él me recomendó que tomara una de tus pastillas, dijo que me haría sentir más tranquila…

–B-Bueno… Eh… Sí…– balbuceó sudando frío –Y-Yo te la alcanzo…

–No es necesario– murmuró Maki poniéndose de pie –Ve a ocuparte de la comida, que siento olor a quemado.

–¡La comida!– exclamó corriendo hacia la olla que borboteaba furiosamente.

–Tsubomi… Dime de una vez…– la apresuró Maki, mientras revisaba los cajones.

Tragó duro y respiró hondo antes de lanzar la bomba –No las tengo…

–¡¿Cómo que no las tienes?! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente la caja que te entregó el padre de Haruka en la consulta! Sólo hace cinco días, no pudiste tomarlas todas…

Una cosa era ocultar cosas, otra mentirle descaradamente –No las tomé… Las tiré…

–¡¿Las tiraste...?!– preguntó acercándose lentamente, aún sin voltear podía sentir el aura asesina de su hermana –¡¿Cuando dejaste de tomarlas?!

Terminó de revolver el contenido de la olla, necesitó de todo su valor para girar y enfrentarla –Nunca lo hice...– confesó sin atreverse a verla directamente a los ojos.

–¡¿Cómo que nunca?!– chilló al borde de la histeria –¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que tuvo que sufrir Haruka para convencer a su padre?!

–¿Ah...?– preguntó viéndola con franca confusión –¿Qué...?

–Desde que su mamá murió su padre se convirtió en alguien muy estricto con él, ellos no se llevan bien, aún así él soportó sus desprecios para suplicarle que nos ayudara... Y tú... Tú...– exhaló en un sollozo –¿Por qué lo hiciste...? ¡¿Por qué?!– gritó lo último mientras la tomaba por los hombros y sacudía en un arranque de frustración mal controlada.

Sintió como las sacudidas de su hermana la hicieron volcar la olla tras ella, pero en esos momentos no le importó, la comida había pasado a segundo plano. Se mantuvo completamente pasiva, sabía que su hermana tenía razón al sentirse decepcionada, y no era su mejor día, por lo que se mantendría en silencio esperando a que Maki se calmara...

Pero su silencio sólo logró irritarla más –¡Me engañaste durante mucho tiempo! ¡Como mínimo explícame por qué no tomaste esa medicación!

–No la necesito...– murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas.

–¡Deja de decir eso!

–¡Es la verdad!– gritó, tampoco era un buen día para ella, esa fecha del año le ponía los pelos de punta, y esa mañana en particular había despertado con un muy mal presentimiento que se empeñó en enterrar bajo fingido optimismo –¡Si solamente me hubieras creído una vez! ¡Una sola vez! ¡Entonces comprenderías que no miento! ¡Tal vez nos hubieran adoptado a ambas y viviríamos felices!

–No puedo creer eso Tsubomi... ¡Entiende que lo que dices está completamente fuera de toda lógica!

–¿Fuera de toda lógica...? ¡¿Olvidaste que soy la misma persona que te sacó de la mansión antes que la tragedia sucediera?! ¡En mis recuerdos tú morías! ¿Sabías eso?– preguntó llorando con intensidad.

Nunca le había revelado aquello, y para su sorpresa su hermana no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, simplemente se limitó a observarla con una expresión llena de dolor y sus puños apretados.

–No puedo creerlo... Porque... Si creo en que tú sabías lo que pasaría... En que el que nos salváramos esa noche no fue solamente una gran casualidad...– la miró fijamente mientras inhalaba –Entonces sabré que pudiste evitar lo que sucedió... Que pudiste detener a papá, que pudiste salvarlo a él, a mamá... Y todos los sirvientes– se permitió sollozar –. Y entonces tendría que odiarte por haberme salvado sólo a mí y condenarme a esta maldita vida...

Mordió su labio inferior volviendo a bajar la vista, no recordaba demasiado bien aquel día, sólo tenía seis años, sus ideas estaban muy confusas en ese momento y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en sacar a Maki de ese sitio. Aún así no tenía perdón, era la primer vez que reflexionaba acerca de la gran oportunidad que tuvo de evitar la muerte de muchas personas y como la desaprovechó...

No soportaba la culpa, ni la mirada llena de odio mal disimulado de la persona frente a ella... Esa persona que reprimió aquel sentimiento durante exactamente seis años.

Ambas chicas permanecieron inmersas en su propio mundo ajenas al gas que se dispersaba por doquier, llenando la habitación desde que el agua contenida en la olla apagó el fuego. Segundos más tarde, cuando aquel pequeño refrigerador que tanto trabajo les costó comprar, encendió su motor...

La fugaz chispa eléctrica en contacto con el gas, provocó una explosión de tales proporciones que incendió por completo el pequeño apartamento en cuestión de segundos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que la siguiente cosa de la que pudo tomar conciencia fue que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, observando el fuego que alcanzaba el techo, sin ser capaz de moverse o respirar siquiera.

–¡Tsubomi!– escuchó el llanto de su hermana, no lograba verla, seguramente estaba al igual que ella, tendida sobre el suelo, intentando sin éxito moverse –Tsubo...mi... P-Por favor... Sal de aquí...– la escuchó decir mientras tosía.

Intentó responder, pero las palabras no salían, su hermana y ella estaban mal-heridas y atrapadas entre las llamas... Tal como debió suceder seis años antes...

En resumen, no había evitado ninguna tragedia... Simplemente la retrasó... No fue capaz de salvar a su hermana...

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, odiándose internamente, sintiéndose una inútil... Esperando la inevitable muerte...

– _Lo siento... Maki..._

En esos momentos... Su único deseo fue no volver a despertar sin su hermana...

Desaparecer para siempre...

* * *

Caminó arrastrando sus pies descalzos por la acera, se veía terrible, con su cabello corto, su ropa andrajosa y su cuerpo tan sucio como el de una niña de la calle...

Después de todo eso es lo que era.

Estaba segura de que si la gente la veía, se alejarían de ella, pero aquel no era el caso... Nadie podía verla... La maldita historia se repetía...

Maki estaba muerta... Ella poseía aquellos odiosos ojos rojos, y quemaduras tan profundas en su torso y piernas que jamás sanarían.

–¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué yo...? ¿Por qué no ella...?– murmuró dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente, aquella pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su mente desde que despertó en un pequeño hospital, con su cuerpo vendado casi por completo.

Sin embargo aún había algo en el mundo, una cosa, una misión que le daba sentido a su vida...

Y aquel algo era lo único que luego de semanas enteras casi sin probar alimento, caminando sin detenerse más que cuando caía dormida en algún callejón o rincón alejado del tránsito de las personas, la mantenía cuerda.

Finalmente se detuvo, frente a aquella casa de ladrillos rojos de sus memorias, ese lugar que tanto ansiaba... Ese con el que soñaba cada noche...

Golpeó la puerta y esperó ansiosa, espera que no se prolongó más que unos pocos segundos.

–Buenos dí... ¿Eh...?– murmuró la chica que abrió la puerta, viendo a todos lados confundida –¿Habrá sido una bro...?

Tanta espera, tanto anhelo... Tantas ilusiones puestas en ese preciso momento...

No lo resistió más, se lanzó a sus brazos con desesperación –¡Ayano, hermana!– exclamó abrazando con fuerza a la confundida chica frente a ella.

–¡AHH!– chilló ésta naturalmente cuando de la nada una persona mal aseada, apareció frente a sus ojos abrazándola.

Su grito atrajo la atención de dos chicos que se detuvieron en la entrada observando curiosos la escena.

Lo había logrado... Finalmente estaba allí, cerca de su familia...

Lamentablemente el precio a pagar, había sido demasiado alto.

 **Continuará.**

 _Ahora sí se pondrá bueno esto... Estaba esperando con ansias que Tsubomi encontrara a su familia, lamentablemente Maki ya no está entre nosotros u.u._

 _Lamento si bajó la calidad de la narración, pero volví a engriparme y escribir en este estado es considerablemente más difícil, y necesito aprovechar las vacaciones porque cuando retome los estudios estaré demasiado ocupada y volveré a sufrir abstinencia de escritura._

 _Muchísmas gracias por seguir esta historia, y por supuesto por sus comentarios los cuales paso a responder a continuación:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Aww, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te esté gustando, espero seguir llenando tus expectativas. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha : Lo supe desde el principio, juju... No se me había ocurrido que se cruzara con Shin, y realmente tampoco había pensado que viera a Haruka inicialmente, pero me quedó bien porque su papá es médico :D. Muchas gracias por lo de la ciudad, ya hice los cambios correspondientes, mil gracias en serio, lo había buscado pero no encontré nada. Por el momento me quedaré con Chiba, igual no creo que vuelva a mencionarla. Mmm... Tendrás que darme dos regalos el día de la suegra... Sólo así dejaré que te cases con este también xD. Y bueno muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir esta historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos :D._

 _Xion-chan : Realmente no planeaba hacer una historia de amor entre ellos, creo que luego de este capítulo habrás visto por qué, pero sí me gusta pensar en que ambos charlaban largo y tendido mientras Tsubomi estaba en su consulta. Haruka siempre se me hizo alguien muy solitario, me gusta pensar que tuvo una compañía antes de conocer a Takane. ¿El gato...? Nop, en mis historias los gatos no mueren... La serpiente de Tsubi está destinada a ella... Por momentos pensé en que obtuviera la de Hibiya, debido a su necesidad de encontrar a sus hermanos... Pero en esta historia al menos, su poder será el de ocultar la mirada. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas disfrutándola. Saludos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 _Trekumy._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

–Ayano...– sollozó –Al fin te encontré...

–Ahh... Eh... ¿Hola...?– murmuró Ayano sin mover un músculo –Y... ¿Tú quién eres?– preguntó tentativamente.

Se alejó unos centímetros para observarla con emoción –¡Soy yo, Tsubomi! ¡Tu hermana!

–¡¿He-Hermana...?!– preguntó con un tic repentino en su ojo, antes de girar la cabeza viendo a sus hermanos que estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella –¡PAPÁ VEN AQUÍ! ¡TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!

* * *

–¡Juro que no es mía!– exclamó el hombre señalando a la niña que sentada en el sofá de la sala era rodeada por los cuatro presentes.

–¡Tienes suerte de que mamá esté de compras!– exclamó Ayano con sus puños en las caderas, regañando a su padre como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

–¡NO LE DIGAS A TU MADRE!– chilló Kenjirou cayendo de rodillas frente a su hija –¡No conozco a esa niña de nada!

–¡Encima la niegas!– acusó Ayano horrorizada mientras los dos niños de su edad observaban la escena con confusión.

–¡Yo no soy su hija!– exclamó Tsubomi saliendo finalmente de su estupor y depresión –Él no hizo nada malo, lo juro...– murmuró olvidando por un momento la autocompasión.

–¿Ah no...?– preguntó Ayano observándola –Entonces, ¿quién eres y por qué me llamaste hermana?

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre su menuda presencia, y ella... No supo qué decir...

Se sentía tan decepcionada, de la situación y de sí misma. En todo ese tiempo buscándolos, ni por un momento manejó la posibilidad de que "su familia" no la recordara. En su infantiles sueños, sus hermanos y padres la buscaban con tanta desesperación como ella lo había hecho, sin embargo, ellos no tenían forma de encontrar a una niña en un país tan grande, por eso no la habían hallado aún, así que ella debía ser quien hiciera todo lo posible para ir a su casa y finalmente estar con quienes amaba.

Pero todo eso sólo era una ilusión, nada más que su imaginación pintándole un mundo perfecto que no existía. La realidad era esa... Ellos eran perfectamente felices sin ella, no la recordaban ni la necesitaban... Sólo tenía a su hermana, hermana a la cual en esos momentos sentía que no valoró lo suficiente, y ahora que ya no estaba... Sólo le quedaba la maldita soledad...

Soledad de la que intentó huir todo ese tiempo, soledad que a sus ojos era el monstruo más aterrador que existía...

–Lo siento...– murmuró y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho...

–¡Está llorando!– exclamó Kousuke observando a su hermana con desesperación, a sus ojos probablemente la única persona responsable en la casa en esos momentos.

–Hey... No llores, nadie está enojado contigo...– se acercó Ayano poniendo una mano en su hombro, aquello no podía calmarla, pero al menos evitó que todos los presentes notaran como sus manos habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Asintió intentando contener el llanto pero era inútil, su pecho dolía tanto... Ellos jamás entenderían lo duro que era para ella haber perdido a su familia, una familia que no era suya y nunca lo sería...

–Tal vez tiene hambre...– sugirió Kenjirou luego de analizar a la sucia y delgada niña frente a ellos –También podría darse un baño, puedes prestarle algo de esa ropa que ya no te queda, Ayano...– sugirió con una mano en su mentón.

–¡Eso es!– exclamó Ayano, sonriéndole –Escucha– le habló a la niña –, ve a bañarte, te regalaré un lindo vestido y zapatos que no uso desde hace un tiempo, ¡seguro te calzan! Cuando termines comerás algo y luego papá te llevará con tu familia...

–¡¿Por qué yo?!– interrumpió Kenjirou.

–¿Quien de nosotros esperas que conduzca hasta su casa...?– respondió ella viendo de reojo a su padre –¿Shuuya?– ironizó.

–A mí no me molestaría...– comentó el rubio, cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca, en una actitud tan propia de él, que Tsubomi apenas pudo contener un nuevo sollozo.

¿Por qué no la reconocían...? ¡Eran los mismos! ¡Tal como los recordaba! ¡¿Qué había salido mal?!

–¡No tocarás mi auto!– exclamó Kenjirou, iniciando una batalla de miradas con su hijo.

–Ignóralos...– rió Ayano, al notar como la niña los observaba fijamente –Ven– le tendió la mano –, te conduciré al baño...

–No...– murmuró bajando la mirada y negando mientras se ponía de pie –Lamento todo esto... Creo que... Me equivoqué...– se excusó caminando hasta la salida.

–¡Espera, deja al menos que papá te lleve a tu casa!– exclamó Ayano, observando con sorpresa como la niña abría tranquilamente la puerta principal, esa que normalmente se trababa y debían hacer un poco de presión hacia arriba... Su padre debió arreglarla meses atrás, pero siempre lo posponía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin responder, no quería ser grosera, pero no había nada más que decir... Un par de pasos más adelante sus ojos se activaron por propia voluntad, en su estado, no le era posible seguir manteniendo su poder bajo control.

–¿A dónde fue...?– preguntó Ayano saliendo unos segundos más tarde, mientras observaba a ambos lados de la calle.

Corrió lejos de aquella casa, lejos de su anhelada familia, lejos de sus estúpidos e irreales sueños... Corrió hasta llegar a un oscuro callejón donde no había más que bolsas de basura y animales e insectos atraídos por ellas, y en uno de sus rincones se dejó caer volviendo a llorar...

Los minutos pasaban, y su llanto no se detenía, no era solamente aquella desilusión, no se trataba únicamente de haber perdido su único motivo para vivir... Ni siquiera se trataba de la soledad... Había algo más... Un horrible sentimiento que se apoderaba de todo su ser...

El sentimiento de haber olvidado algo muy importante...

Se sentía casi como si al haberse alejado de ellos los hubiera condenado...

Pero... ¿Condenarlos a qué...?

No podía entenderse a sí misma, no podía pensar en nada más allá de ese terror... Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de aquella persona sentada a su lado hasta que escuchó su voz.

–¡Sabía que podría encontrarte!– aquel tono jovial y despreocupado la dejó sin aliento, volteó a verlo con sus ojos y boca completamente abiertos –Parece que viste un fantasma– se rió el rubio, sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿C-Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?– balbuceó mientras negaba con su cabeza... Aquello tenía que ser una ilusión, definitivamente estaba viendo cosas... Finalmente había enloquecido de verdad...

–¿Cómo te encontré?– preguntó divertido –Bueno, creo que fue... Suerte... Pero no fue fácil, ¡eh! Se sintió como si hubieras desaparecido al salir de la casa– explicó –. Y el porqué...– continuó cambiando a una expresión pensativa, mucho más seria que la anterior –Francamente no tengo idea... Sólo sentí que debía ir tras de ti...

–¡¿Me recuerdas?!– le preguntó casi en un grito aferrándose a su ropa antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba asustando, y soltarlo, alejándose lentamente.

–Bueno... Si me preguntas, no... No te recuerdo, no sé tu nombre y estoy seguro de que nunca antes te había visto, pero... Se siente como si te conociera...– confesó poniendo una mano en su pecho con expresión de solemnidad –Desde siempre...

–Shuuya...– murmuró antes de volver a llorar...

No era determinante, podría no significar nada, pero... Se sintió tan bien escucharlo decir eso.

–¡H-Hey...! ¡N-No llores!– exclamó él haciendo una serie de ademanes muy graciosos, que la hicieron reír mientras aún lloraba –¿Cómo sabías mi nombre...?– preguntó más tranquilo cuando ella se calmó –¡Ahh... Es verdad! ¡Ayano lo dijo en la casa!– se respondió a sí mismo –Aunque también dijiste su nombre al llegar...– comentó pensativo –¿Cómo lo supiste?

¿Qué debía hacer...? ¿Contarle la verdad y arriesgarse a que él se marchara creyéndola una loca de atar? ¿Inventarse una excusa? ¿Permanecer en silencio...?

–¡Ni lo pienses!– exclamó él, ganándose su atención –¡No me mientas!– le advirtió mostrando su felina sonrisa.

–¡¿Puedes leer mi mente?!– chilló sumamente sorprendida.

–¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Acerté!– estalló en risas –No, yo no leo la mente, pero arrugas la nariz cuando piensas en decir una mentira– aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa tan perfecta y brillante con la que tantas noches soñó.

–Lo sé...– asintió finalmente, ignorando la expresión confundida de Shuuya, quien en esos momentos se preguntaba internamente por qué sabía tan certeramente aquella característica de esa chica que acababa de conocer –Kousuke es quien lee mentes...– declaró, consiguiendo que él la viera sorprendido –Y tú puedes cambiar de forma y engañar a todos...

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso...?– preguntó Shuuya, observándola con seriedad.

–Yo... Tengo recuerdos... Recuerdos de cosas que no pasaron...– comenzó a explicar.

Así fue como decidió arriesgar, jugarse todo en esa oportunidad única que el destino le había presentado, si Shuuya no le creía se alejaría sin dudarlo, pero si lo hacía... Las cosas mejorarían...

De alguna forma no tenía dudas de que él haría que mejoraran...

Tardó casi media hora en contar parte de su historia, habló de sus recuerdos sobre ellos, su hermana, sus ojos... Él no emitió sonido en todo ese tiempo, ni una palabra, y el que se quedara viéndola inexpresivamente, estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta.

–¡Di algo!– chilló al terminar su relato y esperar un minuto sin obtener señales de vida aún.

–¿Te das cuenta de que todo eso suena a una locura...?– preguntó él monótonamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

–Sí...– murmuró apartando la mirada –Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo...– dijo finalmente levantándose del piso donde ambos habían permanecido sentados hasta el momento, y con sus puños cerrados se dirigió hasta la salida del callejón.

No sabía a dónde iría, sólo que se alejaría, no tenía caso seguir torturando a alguien que tenía una vida perfecta sin ella y sus locuras... Si lo quería, a él y a los demás, les permitiría continuar con sus vidas tranquilas.

–Sin embargo te creo...– lo escuchó decir, palabras que tardaron unos segundos en tomar forma en su pesimista línea de pensamiento.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta quedar de pie, delante del niño.

–No me preguntes por qué...– la miró con un rostro lleno de confusión y estupefacción –Pero creí cada palabra que dijiste– se puso de pie –. No sé qué esté sucediendo, pero en lo que a mí respecta... A partir de ahora somos hermanos– le sonrió nuevamente.

–¿Lo dices en serio...?– preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

–Por supuesto, ¡y no empieces a llorar de nuevo!– exclamó lo último mientras la tomaba de la mano –Regresemos a la casa, me escapé, así que los demás deben estar preocupados.

–¡¿Te escapaste?!– exclamó horrorizada como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero de inmediato se reparó en un pequeño detalle –¿Regresemos...?

–¡Claro!– asintió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo –¿Creías que te iba a dejar aquí sola?

–Pero... Ellos no creerán mi historia...– murmuró, intentando negarse a avanzar.

–Eso no puedes saberlo hasta intentarlo, después de todo si yo te creí, tal vez ellos también– aseguró dándole ánimos, pero ella no se veía muy convencida –. Y si no lo hacen, no importa, tienes el poder de hacerte invisible, así que será fácil mantenerte oculta.

–¡¿Quieres que viva oculta en tu casa?!

–Hasta que logremos convencerlos– asintió, dando por zanjado el asunto y comenzando a caminar tirando de su brazo.

–¡Eso es imposible! ¡Van a encontrarme! ¡¿Dónde voy a dormir?!

–¡En mi habitación!

–¿En tú...?– murmuró con su rostro tornándose completamente rojo –¡Pervertido!– chilló.

Se permitió ser guiada, tomando consciencia de cada detalle, su cálida mano que le entibiaba hasta el alma, la armoniosa risa del rubio que le hacía sentir feliz, y el dirigirse a aquella casa con la que tanto soñó, confiando plenamente en él...

Las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaba, pero finalmente su vida se encaminaba un poco...

Y con Shuuya de su lado, le era imposible no sentirse esperanzada respecto al futuro.

 **Continuará.**

 _Perdón por el retraso, de verdad, lo siento. Estuve intentando terminar el capítulo de Pesadilla, pero estoy en una parte medio compleja, y uff... Si esperaba a terminarlo no escribiría este nunca._

 _Me quedó un poco corto, pero sé que agradecerán al fin que algo salga bien :D. Estaba ansiosa por escribir esta parte... Shuuya es una ternurita... ¿Puedo comérmelo?_

 _También estuve un poco inactiva porque empecé un canal en Youtube de gameplays. Y armar los videos en buena calidad consume algo de tiempo._

 _En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y el apoyo de siempre, a continuación responderé el comentario al capítulo anterior._

 _NatsyKxK : ¡Hey! ¡Qué bueno tenerte por aquí también! Muchas gracias por comentar, y aquí tienes más, espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

–¡Sabía que mamá Ayaka escondía algo importante en los estantes de arriba!– exclamó alegremente entrando a su habitación con un paquete de galletas.

–No deberías tomar cosas sin permiso– murmuró ella recibiendo el paquete y abriéndolo con cierta desesperación, su estómago no había dejado de doler en días –, sobre todo si no lo necesitas...

–Pero lo necesito– comentó sentándose en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella –. ¿Cuántas horas hace que no comes?

–... Muchas...– confesó mientras masticaba –Más de dos días...

–¡¿Tanto?!– exclamó preocupado –Eso no está bien, tienes que hacer tres comidas al día...

–¿Tres?– preguntó viéndolo con sorpresa, tal vez las hiciera en aquella mansión, pero era tan pequeña en esa época que no lo recordaba, y con su hermana apenas si comían un par de veces, y a veces ni eso –Vas a acabar engordando si comes tanto...– comentó mientras comía la quinta galleta.

–Claro que no~– comentó él riendo –. Te prestaré algo de ropa para que te pongas luego de bañarte– dijo mientras buscaba una remera y pantalones cortos en su armario.

–¡¿Voy a usar tu ropa?!– preguntó ella viéndolo con sorpresa –E-Eso suena muy... ¡Pervertido!

–Te parecería más pervertido si me metiera a la habitación de Ayano para robarle ropa– comentó divertido.

–Dame eso– murmuró dejando las galletas y quitándole las prendas de sus manos.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo para verlo con preocupación –¿Qué haré si alguien intenta usar el baño mientras estoy dentro?

–Es verdad...– murmuró Shuuya pensativo –¡Lo tengo!– exclamó luego de unos segundos –¡Entraré contigo!

–¡¿Que tú qué?!– chilló horrorizada cubriéndose el cuerpo instintivamente con la ropa que él acababa de darle –¡Sí eres un pervertido!

–¡No lo soy!– se defendió mientras negaba –Puedes hacer eso de volverte invisible así estarás segura de que no podré verte, y si alguien intenta entrar les diré que estoy bañándome, entonces no sospecharán.

Lo miró con desconfianza durante largos minutos al cabo de los cuales accedió sin ser capaz de pensar en una mejor opción.

–¡No se te ocurra mirar hacia aquí!– le advirtió Tsubomi esforzándose por mantener activos sus ojos, mientras se desvestía detrás de la mampara que separaba la ducha del resto del baño.

–No voy a mirar, ya te dije que no soy un pervertido– dijo él de espaldas a ella observando la aburrida puerta del baño.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en bañarse, en los cuales no le quitó la vista de encima de Shuuya, podía recordarlo perfectamente y confiar en él, pero eso no quitaba que aún no controlaba del todo sus poderes y si se le ocurría girarse, ella pasaría la vergüenza de su vida.

–¡¿Aún no?!– preguntó él por quinta vez –¡Las niñas se tardan demasiado!

–¡Lo hice lo más rápido que pude!– se quejó ella cerrando el grifo y estirando el brazo para alcanzar la toalla –¡No vayas a mi...!– se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó pasos.

–Shuuya, ¿estás ahí?– escucharon la voz de Ayaka desde el otro lado.

Y entonces la máscara del chico se activó en todo su esplendor frente a ella –¡Claro mamá Ayaka, estoy bañándome! ¿Necesitas algo?– preguntó entreabriendo la puerta, viéndose ahora con el cabello y cuerpo húmedos, cubierto únicamente por una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

–No, nada...– negó la mujer –Me pareció escucharte hablar con alguien– echó un vistazo rápido al interior del baño –, pero parece que oí mal...– comentó pensativa –Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas, date prisa o cogerás un catarro.

Él asintió risueñamente cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo, para deshacer su máscara –¿Lo ves? Te dije que saldría bien...– comentó una vez que los pasos se perdieron en la distancia, sin embargo no recibió respuesta –¿Tsubomi? ¿Por qué no me respondes...?

Lo único que llegó a sus oídos fueron unos leves sonidos que no tardó en reconocer como sollozos. Giró instintivamente, dejándose llevar por su preocupación, la mampara estaba cerrada, pero podía ver claramente la silueta de su nueva amiga sentada en el piso y cubierta por la toalla.

–¿Estás llorando...?– preguntó acercándose a la mampara –¿Te asustó que fueran a descubrirnos?

–N-No...– escuchó su entrecortada voz –L-La... extrañaba...

Lo entendió al instante... Él era muy consciente de lo que se sentía extrañar a una madre, en su lugar él también estaría llorando.

Se arrodilló a pocos centímetros de la mampara –Ya verás que pronto lograremos que te acepten y podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con mamá Ayaka– intentó animarla.

–Soy una desconocida para ella... Lo soy para todos...– murmuró respirando hondo en un intento por detener sus lágrimas.

–¡Yo te conozco!– la corrigió de inmediato –Y voy a hacer que todos te conozcan y te quieran– apoyó una mano en el acrílico que los separaba –. Promesa de hermano...

Su expresión llena de preocupación cambió por una sonrisa cuando ella apoyó su mano en el mismo sitio que él al otro lado de la mampara.

–Gracias...– respondió más tranquila, casi feliz. Pasado aproximadamente un minuto en el que ninguno de ellos se movió, Tsubomi se percató de algo –¡Estás mirando hacia aquí!– chilló.

Lo siguiente fueron una serie de acusaciones e intentos vanos de defensa, gritos que por un milagro, nadie en la casa escuchó.

* * *

El resto del día se la pasó sola en el cuarto de Shuuya jugando con una bolita que rebotaba por doquier y leyendo unos comics, como él le explicó, no había mucho que hacer allí ya que la mayoría de sus juguetes estaban en la sala porque siempre jugaban todos juntos.

Era tal cual lo recordaba, incluso la habitación de Shuuya era idéntica en cada detalles a la que ella ya conocía... Aquello le hizo cuestionarse si su presencia realmente era importante en el mundo, ya que las cosas parecían funcionar de la misma forma aunque no estuviera...

Y si era así... ¿Por qué continuaba en ese mundo? ¿Por qué el destino no había borrado su existencia y ya?

–En realidad... Hizo algo parecido...– murmuró observando el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina el cual no reflejaba su imagen.

Por la noche, luego de que Shuuya le ofreciera parte de su cena, la cual por supuesto llevó a escondidas a su habitación, un nuevo dilema se presentó ante ellos.

–¡No voy a dormir en tu cama!– negó con sus brazos cruzados.

–¿Por qué no? Somos hermanos, Kousuke y yo a veces dormimos con Ayano...

–¡Es diferente!– aseguró ganándose una mirada llena de intriga por parte de él –Dormiré en el piso– decidió muy segura.

–No voy a permitir que duermas en el suelo– esta vez era él quien negaba –. La idea de sacarte de la calle era que no tuvieras que volver a hacer ese tipo de cosas... Usa mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala– propuso tomando una manta de su armario.

–Dame eso– ordenó ella quitándole la manta de sus manos –. Esta es tu habitación y debes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá– aseguró abriendo la puerta al tiempo que activaba su poder.

–¡Espera! ¡¿Qué harás si alguien te descubre?!– la siguió mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.

–Despertaré antes de que se levanten, no te preocupes, nadie va a verme.

–Pero...

En ese momento la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió –Shuuya... ¿Con quién hablas?– preguntó Ayano observándolo desconcertada, a sus ojos su hermano estaba completamente solo.

Tardó apenas un segundo en cambiar su expresión a una enorme sonrisa y girar para encarar a su hermana mayor –Ensayo los diálogos para una obra de la escuela– mintió.

–¡¿Tendrán una obra de teatro en la escuela?! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste?! ¡¿Qué obra representarán?! ¡Te ayudaré a ensayar!– Ayano solía hablar muy rápido cuando algo la emocionaba.

Tsubomi decidió continuar su camino, dejando a su hermano ocuparse del aprieto en el que se había metido. Al llegar a la sala escuchó sonidos en la cocina, recordando en ese momento que sus padres se acostaban siempre un poco más tarde que ellos.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se quedó observando a Ayaka, quien terminaba de lavar los trastos y ordenar un poco el lugar. Permaneció en ese lugar, abrazando la manta como si fuera un peluche, añorando esos recuerdos de un pasado que estaba sólo en su mente, en el cual la única madre que conoció le enseñaba el arte culinario.

Debía sentirse afortunada, Shuuya había puesto todo de sí para regalarle una probada de aquella vida que anheló durante años... Pero la pérdida de su hermana estaba demasiado fresca y dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Sin contar que esas personas no eran su familia realmente, no existía para ellos, Shuuya era el único nexo que tenía con aquellas personas... Al parecer no importaba la realidad que viviera, él siempre acababa siendo su cable a tierra.

–Ya es tarde, ven a dormir– escuchó la voz de "su padre", justo a tiempo para hacerse a un lado, antes que él chocara con ella.

–Ya casi termino– respondió Ayaka, mientras Kenjirou se posicionaba tras ella y le hacía un masaje en los hombros –. ¿No notaste raro a Shuuya...?– le preguntó luego de unos segundos.

–¿Raro...? No, noté nada fuera de lo normal en él...

–Tal vez sólo sean impresiones mías, pero creo que comió bastante más en la cena...

–Está creciendo– fue la simple respuesta de Kenjiro que ahora abrazaba a su mujer por detrás, siendo más una carga que una ayuda para ella.

–Se bañó dos veces en el mismo día... Eso nunca había pasado...– continuó ella secándose las manos –Hasta la semana pasada debíamos batallar para que lo hiciera tres veces a la semana...

–Está creciendo...

–¿Eres consciente de que esa no es la respuesta a todo?– le preguntó Ayaka girándose para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Pero es cierto! Cuando los chicos comienzan a crecer, se preocupan más por su apariencia, seguro hay "algo" por lo que quiere verse mejor y hacerse más fuerte...– explicó el hombre haciendo énfasis en el "algo".

–¿Insinúas que le gusta una compañerita de la escuela?– preguntó Ayaka observándolo con sorpresa –¿No es muy pequeño para eso?

–¡Pero si ya está entrando en la adolescencia! Es lo más natural del mundo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

–Nuestros pequeños están creciendo...– exhaló ella dejando el paño que había usado para limpiar, sobre la mesada –Ya terminé, vamos a dormir.

–¿Sólo dormir?– preguntó él con desilusión, recibiendo un codazo leve en las costillas como respuesta.

Tsubomi los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron escaleras arriba, permaneció un par de minutos más en la oscura cocina, antes de regresar al sofá y acostarse allí cubierta por la manta. No tardó en quedarse dormida, había sido un día realmente muy largo, y el calor de su hogar sólo aumentó la profundidad de su sueño.

–¡LA NIÑA ESA!– aquel grito desaforado la despertó.

Logró darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a una velocidad sorprendente para alguien que acababa de despertar. Kenjirou frente a ella la señalaba chillando como una niñita que acaba de ver un fantasma.

En tal situación hizo lo más maduro para alguien de su edad... Huyó raudamente valiéndose de su habilidad para ocultarse apenas salió del campo de visión del hombre.

–¡Kenjirou, ¿Qué sucedió?!– salió Ayaka de la cocina observando a su esposo aún señalando el asiento.

–¡Es la niña de ayer! ¡Se metió a la casa!– exclamó –Estaba en el sofá... ¡¿Olvidamos cerrar la puerta?!

–¿La niña de ayer...? ¿Hablas de la que entró diciendo que era tu hija...?– lo miró seriamente cruzándose de brazos –¿Por qué esa niña tendría tanto interés en esta casa...? ¿No será tu hija realmente?

–¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso es imposible!– chilló aún más fuerte al borde de la hiperventilación.

–¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?– entró Shuuya a la habitación con su sonrisa característica.

–Tu padre dice que la niña de ayer estaba aquí.

–¿La niña...?– preguntó pensativo –¡Pero si era yo!– aseguró de la nada entre risas –¡Te di un buen susto, viejo!

–¿Eras tú...?– preguntó Tateyama observando a su hijo con sorpresa y desconcierto –¡¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá, y disfrazado de esa niña?!

–Divertirme con tu cara– se rió –. ¡Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso!

Mientras Kenjirou fruncía el ceño, Ayaka se acercó a su hijo –Shuuya... No debes usar tu poder para molestar a otros... Sobre todo a tu familia... Si lo haces las personas un día dejarán de confiar en ti– no fue un regaño, sino más bien un consejo, esa era la forma en que Ayaka educaba a sus hijos.

Tsubomi observaba todo escondida tras la escalera, no pasaban más de veinticuatro horas desde que llegó y ya había logrado que Shuuya fuera regañado por su culpa.

–Lo siento mamá Ayaka...– murmuró Shuuya fingiendo arrepentimiento, al tiempo que sus hermanos bajaban por la escalera.

–No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte...

–Lo siento papá...

–Así está mejor...– asintió el hombre con sus brazos aún cruzados.

Mientras Ayano y Kousuke miraban con curiosidad la escena Ayaka aplaudió una vez –¡Ese es mi niño!– exclamó sonriente –Vamos a la mesa, el desayuno está listo.

* * *

Se sentó a comer con el resto de su familia... Casi todos al menos...

Se sentía un poco preocupado porque no tenía idea de dónde se había metido esa chica que conoció el día anterior pero ya consideraba parte importante de su familia.

–¿Por qué regañaban a Shuuya?– preguntó Ayano observando a sus padres.

–Usó sus poderes para asustar a tu padre– respondió Ayaka.

–¿De qué te disfrazaste esta vez?– le preguntó Kousuke, esforzándose por no dejar entrever su emoción, sin embargo él nunca fue bueno para mentir.

–De la niña de ayer– le respondió a su hermano, ganándose un gesto lleno de sorpresa.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?– esta vez fue Ayano quien se dirigió a él.

–Para ver la expresión de papá, ¡debieron ver su rostro!– respondió con una sonrisa llena de picardía –¡Fue muy divertido!

–A mí no me pareció nada divertido– murmuró Kenjiro fingiendo molestia, mientras sus hijos se reían.

–Pero...– comenzó a decir obteniendo nuevamente la atención de los presentes –¿Y si no hubiera sido una broma...?

–¿A qué te refieres...?– Ayaka fue la primera en preguntar.

–Si esa niña que vio papá, hubiera sido realmente la niña de ayer... ¿Qué habrían hecho?

–Reforzar la cerradura– respondió Kenjirou de inmediato.

Ayaka le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación –La llevaríamos nuevamente con su familia, por supuesto– le explicó a su hijo.

–¡Pero!– interrumpió –¿Y si ella no tuviera familia...? ¿Que tal si esa niña fuera una huérfana como lo fuimos Kousuke y yo antes que nos adoptaran?– prosiguió ignorando la mirada llena de intriga de sus hermanos.

–Creo que en ese caso deberíamos comunicarnos con la gente de servicios sociales, para saber como proceder– respondió Ayaka luego de pensarlo unos momentos.

–¿Para adoptarla?– ocultó muy bien la ilusión en su voz.

–Más bien para ingresarla en un orfanato– respondió esta vez Kenjirou de una forma que se le hizo bastante cortante.

Miró a Ayaka esperando que ésta contradijera a su esposo, pero lamentablemente la encontró asintiendo –En ese caso creo que intentaría dejarla en el mismo orfanato que los encontramos a ustedes, se veía como un buen sitio...

La forma en que Kousuke bajó la mirada no pasó desapercibida para él, no tenía nada de lindo ser llamado monstruo como lo hacían en ese sitio, sin embargo había algo más apremiante en su mente.

–¿Por qué no adoptarla...?– preguntó arriesgándose a que sospecharan por su insistencia, pero debía dejar esa idea dando vueltas en sus cabezas... Tal vez así sería más fácil que la aceptaran.

–Tres es la cantidad perfecta de hijos– declaró Kenjirou –Ni uno más.

–¡Pero...!

–Tu padre tiene razón– intervino Ayaka –. No podemos permitirnos mantener a otro hijo– sentenció.

Y con eso el tema se terminó...

Al acabar el desayuno corrió a buscarla, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien y no se había metido en más problemas, todo eso antes que sus hermanos terminaran de aprontarse para salir rumbo al colegio.

Después de cinco minutos recorriendo la casa entró rápidamente a su habitación, lo suficientemente rápido como para verla pegar un respingo y desaparecer antes de percatarse de quién había entrado.

–Ya te vi– dijo él cerrando la puerta –. Tienes que ser más rápida que eso si no quieres que te descubran.

–Lamento haber hecho que te regañaran...– murmuró ella apareciendo frente a él –Tendré más cuidado...

–¡Eso no importa!– comentó alegremente acercándose –Pero por el momento no deberían volver a verte... Si mis padres saben que estás aquí te enviarán a un orfanato– explicó, cambiando su expresión a una llena de preocupación.

–Sí, ya lo escuché...– asintió Tsubomi.

Y se sintió feo... Si a él le había dolido que hablaran de enviarla lejos, cuanto más a ella que la única familia que tenía ni siquiera la conocía... El grito de sus hermanos llamándolo, lo sacó de aquella línea de pensamientos.

–¡Tengo que ir al colegio! Tú quédate aquí, mamá Ayaka limpió mi habitación ayer así que no creo que venga hoy, pero mantente alerta por si acaso. Cuando regrese pensaremos en algo para esta noche– le aseguró tomando su mochila.

–Está bien– asintió ella aún con esa expresión desolada en su rostro.

–¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Hasta luego!– se despidió antes de marcharse dejando su puerta bien cerrada.

Salió de la casa junto a Kousuke y Ayano, deteniéndose unos segundos en la entrada observando hacia la ventana de su habitación. No podía verla, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí...

–Shuuya...– lo llamó Kousuke acercándose –¿Qué pasa...?

–¡Nada!– exclamó sonriéndole –¡Vamos o se nos hará tarde!– corrió rebasando a Ayano mientras era seguido por su hermano.

–¡Esperen! ¡No corran!– les gritó su hermana mayor corriendo tras ellos.

* * *

Con una mano sobre el cristal los observó alejarse... Una escena muy fresca en su mente, sólo que en sus recuerdos, ella corría a la par de Shuuya llegando a ganarle en algunas oportunidades...

Cuando ellos se perdieron en la distancia miró hacia atrás, encontrando un plato de comida que seguramente Shuuya había dejado allí al entrar a buscarla...

–Es como si escondiera un cachorrito de la calle en su habitación...– susurró acercándose a la comida –Se siente raro... No pertenecer a ningún sitio...

 **Continuará...**

 _¡Perdón por la demora! Comenzaron las clases nuevamente y mi vagancia extrema se activó... También quería terminar "Pesadilla" para ponerme a full con este, pero estoy un poco bloqueada en ese... (Demasiada sangre en la escena, no me deja ver claramente lo que pasa xD)_

 _Ahora sí, pasando a este fic, planeaba que el capítulo llegara bastante más lejos, pero iba a quedar muy largo y me tardaría más en publicar, así que decidí que era un buen sitio para cortarlo aquí. Espero poder publicar el siguiente pronto... Las ideas están, pero me hace falta el tiempo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hace mucho tiempo me hacía ilusión volver a narrar a los hermanitos de peques, y si bien esta historia tiene un tema triste, es agradable ver a Shuuya y Tsubomi de peques, interactuando._

 _Y por supuesto muchas gracias por los comentarios, a continuación paso a responderlos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo también espero que Tsubomi sea capaz de salvar a Ayano u.u... Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos._

 _NatsyKxK : ¿Me buscaste en Google? :O ¡Me siento famosa! Es un gran halago que leas mis historias y que Tres caminos lo hayas leído tantas veces. Y está bien, te guardaré un poco de estos niños hermosos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y quedo a la espera del acoso/amor. Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

–¿Qué haces...?

–Armo la tienda de campaña...

–Eso ya lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué en tu habitación?

–¡Porque le encontré la solución a nuestro dilema!- aseguró Shuuya con una seguridad que iba totalmente en contra del enredo de lona y varillas que ninguno de los dos sabían para qué servían.

Apenas llegó de la escuela y antes de saludarla siquiera, subió al ático por una vieja tienda de campaña que no usaron más de un par de veces. Era pequeña, para una persona, y cabía perfectamente en su habitación.

–¿Cómo puede ser una una tienda de campaña la solución a nuestro dilema?- preguntó observándolo con curiosidad, antes de percatarse de algo –¿Tenemos un dilema?

Él asintió mientras intentaba colocar una varilla dentro de otra, en un desesperado intento por que todas esas piezas cobraran algo de sentido –Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde seas capaz de dormir tranquila y no ser... ¡Waaaa!- chilló, cuando una de las varillas se zafó de su mano debido a la presión que ejercía y le golpeó el rostro.

–¡Eres demasiado torpe!- lo regañó mientras él se revolcaba por el suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su cara.

Aquella era una característica que probablemente aprendió -o heredó- de su hermana, Maki también se enfadaba cuando la veía lastimarse por cometer una estupidez. Sin embargo él no respondió, de hecho ya no estaba moviéndose y aquello logró ponerla en alerta al instante...

Se acercó preocupada y con un tono de voz bastante más suave que el anterior preguntó –¿Shuuya, estás...?

–¡¿Te asusté?!- preguntó él levantándose de golpe, logrando hacerla saltar en el sitio con aquel repentino movimiento –¡No tienes que preocuparte! Mírame, estoy completamente bien- aseguró con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su rostro sin una sola marca.

El impulso inicial por volver a gritarle fue olvidado al observar una de las varillas en el suelo, esa que lo había golpeado, en la cual se veía algo rojo... La tomó rápidamente, antes que él fuera capaz de ocultarla y la analizó más de cerca.

–Eres un mentiroso...- murmuró sombríamente.

–¿Eh...?- preguntó el aludido, apenas dejando ver un temblor en su sonrisa.

–¡Te heriste y estás sangrando!- aseguró moviendo la varilla frente a sus ojos como una prueba irrefutable –¡Estás engañándome con tu poder! ¡Odio que siempre hagas eso!- lo regañó.

–¿Siempre...?- preguntó al tiempo que su máscara se desvanecía, y una pequeña gota de sangre aparecía en su rostro, saliendo de su nariz –Es la primer vez que uso mi poder para ocultarte algo...- aseguró viéndola con desconcierto.

No supo qué responder a eso... Era la más pura verdad, en el poco tiempo que habían compartido, él había sido muy sincero con ella... Aquellos sentimientos de frustración y resignación al verlo usar su máscara, eran producto de esos recuerdos que su mente le mostraba... No de la realidad...

–Lo siento- murmuró finalmente, dejando la varilla a un lado mientras pensaba en qué usar de esa habitación para curar la pequeña herida.

–Shuuya, voy a entrar- se escuchó desde afuera, logrando que Tsubomi activara sus ojos en el momento preciso en que la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

–¡Ayano!- la saludó él con evidente nerviosismo –¿Necesitas algo?

–Ahm... No- negó su hermana acercándose –Te escuché hablando y me preguntaba si seguías ensayando para la obra, puedo ayudarte con eso si lo deseas...- ofreció antes de percatarse de la tienda de campaña aún desarmada tras él –¿Por qué la trajiste?- señaló el revoltijo de lona y varillas.

No lo dudó ni un segundo –¡Para jugar con ella!- aseguró con su mejor máscara, aquella que mostraba una enorme y brillante sonrisa...

Esa que por algún motivo tanto le molestaba a Tsubomi...

–¡Es una gran idea!- exclamó Ayano emocionada, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato al percatarse de algo –Pero es muy pequeña... No cabemos los tres en ella... ¿Por qué no traes la grande?

–Porque no cabría en mi habitación- respondió él de inmediato –¡Pero si nos apretamos podremos caber los tres!- aseguró con tanta convicción que la convenció de inmediato.

–¡Será divertido!- aseguró ella volviendo a sonreír –¡¿Que tal si la armamos juntos?! ¡Será nuestra misión secreta!

–¡Claro!- asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, no podía negarse a una misión.

–¡Es el turno del trío dinámico!- exclamó ella señalando el cielo en su típica pose de súper heroína –¡Iré por Kousuke!- avisó antes de correr fuera de la habitación.

Shuuya exhaló más tranquilo deshaciendo su máscara unos momentos –Tendrás que tener cuidado o te des...- le indicó a su amiga, pero una toalla en su rostro le impidió continuar.

–Descuida, iré a dar una vuelta mientras ellos estén aquí- aseguró Tsubomi limpiándole el rostro.

–¿Estás segura...? ¿No quieres quedarte...? Tal vez si te muestras frente a ellos... Después de todo también son tus hermanos...

–Prefiero no arriesgarme- negó dejando la toalla a un lado cuando el rostro de Shuuya estuvo limpio –Diviértete en la misión... Tal vez con su ayuda sí puedas armarla- le sonrió de lado antes de marcharse por la misma puerta que salió Ayano.

–E-Está bien...- murmuró observando como ella se marchaba.

Algo en aquella situación no le gustaba... Dejar ir a esa chica, su hermana, se sentía realmente mal... Se sentía casi como una traición.

–Llevar una doble vida es más complicado de lo que pensé...- murmuró ocultando la toalla manchada antes que sus hermanos la vieran e hicieran más preguntas de las necesarias.

* * *

La tienda de campaña resultó un buen lugar para dormir, protegida de la vista de cualquier persona que entrara a la habitación, y lo suficientemente cómoda en el saco de dormir, que Shuuya también bajó, como para abandonarse tranquilamente al profundo sueño.

Sueño que solía llegar con mucha facilidad, la misma que tiempo atrás, cuando compartía habitación con su hermana... No lo admitiría jamás, pero escuchar la respiración de Shuuya mientras dormía, funcionaba tan bien como una nana. Una cantada por esa madre que nunca conoció... O ésta que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia...

–Maki...- murmuró con suavidad cerrando sus ojos, no era la primer vez, ni sería la última, que se dormía recordando a su hermana, su rostro, su sonrisa...

Sus gritos llenos de dolor y desesperación, llamándola, intentando alcanzarla en aquel infierno de fuego... La realidad se mezclaba con esos recuerdos existentes sólo en su mente, dándole a la imagen de su hermana una apariencia extraña, producto de la diferencia de edad en ambas visiones, y a la escena un ambiente tan aterrador que deseaba gritar.

Pero el fuego estaba por todas partes, incluso en su interior, saliendo por su boca, sus ojos, su nariz, quemando su cabello y uñas, deshaciendo todo a su alrededor, excepto aquellos gritos, excepto el rostro desfigurado de su hermana frente a ella...

–Tsu...mi...- escuchó a lo lejos, pero esa voz era demasiado suave para tener sentido. Los gritos, sus propios gritos la anulaban casi por completo –¡Tsubomi!- la voz lo intentó nuevamente.

¿Por qué esa voz lo intentaba...? ¿Por qué esa sombra se acercaba? ¿Por qué la tocaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que se consumiría junto con ella? ¿Que perecería inevitablemente porque aquel infierno del que escapó dos veces había vuelto por ella?

–¡Tsubomi! ¡Despierta por favor!- lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, con un grito atorado en su garganta, fue un par de ojos dorados que la observaban con franca preocupación –¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él incorporándose para quedar sentado en el suelo sin dejar de verla –Estabas gritando... Demasiado...

No respondió, no podía hacer nada más que observarlo con su respiración agitada, intentando comprender qué sucedía.

–Supongo que fue un sueño terrible...- comentó él segundos después, sonriéndole comprensivamente –Pero no tienes que llorar... Ya todo terminó, estás aquí con tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

–¿Sueño...?- preguntó observando a su alrededor, estaba dentro de la tienda de campaña, y por lo que se veía, ya era de día –¡¿Cómo que llorar?!- exclamó sentándose, mientras pasaba una mano por sus mejillas húmedas.

–¡No tiene nada de malo!- aseguró Shuuya riendo ante la expresión de confusión en su rostro –Eres una chica, es natural que llores.

–¡No hagas esos comentarios estúpidos!- lo regañó pellizcándole el brazo.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Yo también lloro a veces!- admitió con una lágrima saliendo del rabillo de su ojo, logrando que ella finalmente lo soltara –Eres un poco violenta cuando recién te despiertas...- se quejó sobándose el brazo.

–¿Hoy tienes escuela?- le preguntó cambiando el tema, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.

–No, hoy me quedaré todo el día aquí, así no te sentirás sola~~- canturreó divertido por la expresión que automáticamente se formó en el rostro de su hermana.

–¡Yo no me siento sola!- aseguró de inmediato, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

–Sí, como tú digas- asintió dejando el asunto a un lado o se ganaría otro pellizco –. Iré a desayunar, a ver qué puedo traerte- dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó con esa sonrisa pegada a su rostro que le daba la apariencia de quien no tiene preocupación alguna en el mundo.

Permaneció en el lugar, esperando por él... Shuuya era sorprendentemente bueno en aquello, llevaba casi una semana viviendo en su habitación y nadie sospechaba que él ocultara algo. Si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, podría quedarse allí de por vida y jamás la descubrirían, pero, ¿aquello era lo que ella quería?

Definitivamente, no. Buscaba recuperar la familia de sus recuerdos, una madre, un padre, y sus tres hermanos... Vivir ocultándose de todos, como si fuera el cachorrito que Shuuya metió a la casa a escondidas, o peor aún, su amigo imaginario, no le resultaba nada alentador...

Sin embargo, aparecer de pronto frente a todos, hablando de realidades alternas como si estuviera loca, tampoco era una alternativa... Tanto ella como Shuuya sabían perfectamente que aquello sólo la alejaría de esa casa de inmediato, probablemente sin posibilidades de regresar... Y desde aquella óptica, ser el amigo imaginario de su hermano, no sonaba tan mal...

Él no tardó en regresar, con algo de comida, y una expresión bastante triste en su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, saliendo de la tienda de campaña al verificar que era él quien había entrado.

–Hay un festival en la ciudad vecina... Quieren aprovechar el día libre, así que iremos todos a ese lugar...

Asintió –Suena divertido, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

–¡Porque no quiero ir!- exclamó observándola intensamente, esperando que ella comprendiera, la situación, pero por como lo miraba confusa, optó por explicarse mejor –Nos iremos todo el día, así que te quedarás sola en la casa...

–¿Y...?

–¡Y yo había pensado en pasar el día aquí...! Contigo...- murmuró lo último lastimeramente –Siempre me voy y te dejo sola, encerrada en esta habitación... Creí que al menos hoy podría lograr que tu día no fuera tan aburrido.

–Tonto...- murmuró bajando la mirada, temiendo que él pudiera leer la emoción en sus ojos –Hoy se irán todos, así que no tendré que estar aquí encerrada... ¡Podré recorrer la casa entera, así que no será aburrido!- exclamó lo último volviendo a verlo con una brillante sonrisa –Disfruta del paseo, estaré perfectamente- aseguró palmeándole un par de veces el brazo.

–¿Estás segura? Puedo decirles que no iré y...

–¡Nada de eso!- exclamó empujándolo en dirección a la puerta –¡Ve y diviértete con tu familia!

–Pero...

Echarlo de su propia habitación, y no permitirle volver a entrar, fue bastante efectivo para "convencerlo", así que minutos después todos se marcharon, y la casa quedó en completo silencio...

–Supongo que ahora puedo salir...- murmuró abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación en la que pasaba casi todo su tiempo.

Era una oportunidad única, normalmente siempre habría alguien en la casa, y el rato en que Ayaka salía de compras los día de escuela, y la casa quedaba sola, era un tiempo tan variables que no podía arriesgarse a salir.

Recorrió el pasillo de la segunda planta luchando contra su curiosidad, definitivamente no debía husmear la habitación de los demás... Aquello sería muy grosero de su parte... Pero cuando pasada apenas una hora, se aburrió de explorar los sitios comunes, toda la buena educación fue olvidada en pro de lo más parecido a una aventura en que podía embarcarse dentro de esa casa.

–Si no toco nada, no habrá problema...- se dijo a sí misma antes de entrar a la habitación de Kousuke.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar, lo recordaba a la perfección, o eso creía, ya que si bien era la misma habitación de sus recuerdos, no era exactamente igual... En ésta había algunos juguetes que no conocía, los colores de las sábanas y cortinas eran más vivos, y tenía el desorden natural de la habitación de un niño...

Esto último era lo que más le sorprendía... El Kousuke de sus recuerdos siempre había sido muy tranquilo e introvertido, y sobre todo, ordenado... Él sólo jugaba cuando estaba con ellos y al terminar ponía cada cosa en su lugar tal como Ayaka le había indicado desde el inicio. Kousuke era ante todo la imagen viva de la responsabilidad...

Pero al parecer en esta realidad... La realidad, Kousuke se comportaba más distendidamente, como un niño normal... Y saber aquello le daba tristeza y alegría por igual...

Kousuke era más feliz en ese mundo en que jamás la conoció... Casualidad o no... Se sentía bastante feo...

Intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos deprimentes de su mente, continuó su recorrido, y antes de pensarlo siquiera, estaba en la habitación de Ayano.

No necesitaba ser demasiado lista para asociar, menos cantidad de hijos, con más dinero, y aquello se veía reflejado en la habitación de su hermana, donde contó unos veinte peluches de todo tipo de animalitos, más algunas muñecas, y una mona banqueta a los pies de la cama. La habitación que recordaba era sin dudas más austera que la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Salió de allí arrastrando los pies... Más dinero o cosas no significaba más felicidad... Pero Ayano nunca la había conocido, no hasta el día en que estúpidamente apareció de la nada frente a ella llamándola hermana... Y por lo poco que había visto desde ese entonces, la chica era absolutamente feliz con la vida que tenía...

Ayano y Kousuke no echaban en falta nada, y en aquella realidad en la que no existía para ellos, sin dudas eran más felices.

De pie a mitad del pasillo, sus ojos se fijaron en esa puerta que tan bien conocía del derecho y del revés...

Por pura malsana curiosidad abrió esa puerta, la que en otra realidad pertenecía a su habitación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que encontraría... Cajas, muebles viejos y muchas telarañas... Un depósito, Shuuya se lo había dicho cuando ella preguntó...

Cerró la puerta de inmediato y corrió a refugiarse en la habitación de Shuuya, no entendiendo por qué ver aquella habitación había hecho aún más grande y pesada aquella desagradable sensación en su pecho.

Tal vez porque verlo era confirmar sin lugar a dudas que ella no existió ni existiría para ellos...

La noche la encontró en el mismo lugar, sentada en el piso en una esquina de la habitación de Shuuya, observándola con detenimiento, intentando encontrar las diferencias con la de sus recuerdos... Intentando descifrar cuanto más feliz sería él sin su presencia...

Tampoco había duda de ello, él podía tomarlo como un juego frente a ella, pero esconderla y cuidar de ella le había complicado demasiado la vida... Sin contar que lo había convertido en un mentiroso...

–Supongo que he sido muy egoísta...- murmuró finalmente secando sus lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie –Sólo he pensado en mi felicidad todo este tiempo...

Garabateó una escueta nota de despedida en un papel que encontró por ahí, y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, antes de salir de la habitación.

Con sus ojos activados y su decisión más firme que nunca se dirigió a las escaleras, la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta según recordaba, y desde el patio le sería muy sencillo saltar la cerca hasta la calle para desaparecer de sus vida para siempre.

Y lo habría hecho, si en el momento en que se disponía a bajar la escalera, no se hubiera abierto la puerta principal, llenando de ruido la casa.

–¡Finalmente llegamos! ¡Estoy muerto!- escuchó exclamar a Kenjirou, mientras se ocultaba tras los barrotes, como si aquello hiciera alguna diferencia considerando que sus ojos continuaban activos.

–¡Pero fue muy divertido!- exclamó Kousuke con latente emoción en su voz.

–Y tú lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo Ayano a su hermano dándole un par de suaves palmaditas en la espalda –Lograste controlarlo muy bien pese a todas las personas que había.

Él asintió alegremente –Te dije que ya casi lo controlo por completo.

Un fuerte estornudo detuvo la conversación de todos.

–Has estornudado varias veces- comentó Ayaka dejando su bolso sobre el sofá para acercarse a Shuuya –¿Te sientes bien?

–¿Ehh? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy perfecto!- exclamó él de inmediato.

–Bueno, no te ves enfermo...- comentó la mujer más tranquila –Tal vez sólo sea alergia a algo, pero por si acaso intenta no gastar demasiadas energías en lo que queda del día.

–¡Sí, mamá Ayaka!- asintió sonriendo –Voy a quedarme un rato en mi habitación- le avisó antes de correr hacia las escaleras.

Le cedió el tiempo justo para que entrara y cerrara la puerta tras él, antes de acorralarlo contra ésta.

–¡No le mientas a tu madre!- lo regañó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente sin darle tiempo a rechazar el contacto –¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Qué esperas conseguir fingiendo que no te sientes mal?

–No preocuparlos...- respondió sinceramente, ya sin energías para continuar manteniendo su máscara –¿Qué hiciste todas estas horas sola?

–¡Pensar en lo tonto que eres!- lo regañó tirando de él hasta obligarlo a acostarse –¡Te ves realmente mal! ¿Crees que no van a notar lo enfermo que estás?

–Nunca lo notan- respondió quitándose las mantas con las que Tsubomi acababa de cubrirlo.

–¡Pues eso se terminó!- sentenció volviendo a arroparlo a la fuerza –¡No te muevas!- le ordenó antes de tomar la pelotita de goma con la que solía pasar horas jugando cuando estaba sola, y salir.

–¿Qué vas a hacer...?- preguntó él débilmente, pero ella ya no estaba.

* * *

–¿Qué es eso...?- preguntó Ayaka, sentada en el sofá de la sala junto con Kousuke, mientras observaba una pelotita cayendo por la escalera, botando peldaño tras peldaño.

Madre e hijo se apresuraron a levantarse en un intento por encontrar al responsable de aquello, pero en lo alto de la escalera no había nadie.

–¿Un fantasma...?- preguntó Kousuke, observando con sus ojos muy abiertos como la pelotita, ya en el piso, rodaba hasta perderse bajo uno de los muebles.

–No es eso, alguien debió arrojarla, iré a ver...

–Ten cuidado mamá- murmuró el niño volviendo a sentarse en el sofá algo inseguro.

–Tranquilo no pasa nada- aseguró ella antes de subir.

Al llegar al segundo piso, pudo ver con claridad como la puerta de la habitación de Shuuya se cerraba con bastante fuerza.

–Este niño...- murmuró negando, mientras se dirigía hacia esa puerta –Shuuya, ya te he dicho que no juegues con eso dentro de...- el regaño se quedó atorado en su garganta al entrar a la habitación y ver a su hijo acostado y con una pinta terrible –Oh cielos...- murmuró acercándose para tomarle la temperatura –Debiste decirme que te sentías mal, cariño...

–Lo siento...- respondió él dejando de manifiesto en la debilidad de su voz, lo mal que se sentía.

–Está bien, mi niño- respondió sacando su pijama del armario –. Cámbiate, iré por algo de medicina y un paño fresco- le indicó antes de marcharse.

* * *

Pasada medianoche, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, a excepción de la lámpara de noche de Shuuya. Él dormía en su cama, quejándose levemente por el malestar.

Ayano, que había insistido en cuidar de él, yacía dormida a su lado, sentada en el piso, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama. La pobre no aguantó ni media hora despierta en esa penumbra y silencio.

Cuando en un movimiento algo brusco, la tela sobre la frente de Shuuya cayó, Tsubomi salió del rincón en el que estaba oculta, para volver a refrescar el paño y devolverlo a su sitio, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro aliviado por parte del chico. Y arriesgándose a ser descubierta, tomó una manta del armario para cubrir a Ayano con ella.

De alguna forma, ser capaz de estar ahí, colaborando con esas nimiedades, le hacía sentir bien... Si quedándose en esa casa, podía cuidar de ellos, así fuera desde las sombras, entonces su existencia tendía un sentido...

Con algo muy parecido a alegría, tomó la hoja que había dejado horas antes en el escritorio de su hermano, y la rompió arrojando los trozos a la papelera.

Era un hecho, permanecería en esa casa, ya que sólo así sería capaz de proteger de su familia.

 **Continuará...**

 _¡Hola a todos!, antes que nada pido disculpas por tardarme tanto con esta actualización. Culpo a mis parciales, ellos tienen la culpa de todo lo que yo hago mal :P Espero volver a tomar ritmo con las actualizaciones de ahora en más._

 _Realmente planeaba que este capítulo fuera un poco más allá en la historia, pero se iba a alargar demasiado, y si bien no pasó demasiado, pues... Quedaba bien cortarlo aquí._

 _Estuve pensando bastante en lo que me comentaron al final de "Pesadilla", y yo también he pensado en que sería una buena precuela de esta historia, y si bien no planeo llevar esta por caminos tan oscuros como los de Pesadilla, la idea no es mala._

 _Sin más dilación paso a responder los comentarios:_

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Hola, ¡tanto tiempo! Se te extraña por aquí... Adoro que te guste, y es verdad que Shuuya es bastante maduro, y luego de ver el manga y las novelas, lo veo como alguien realmente maduro de pequeño, creo que durante la etapa del orfanato, él era el cable a tierra de los otros dos. Gracias por comentar. Besos._

 _ Anónimo: Gracias por tu paciencia... Esta vez sí que la puse a prueba. Y sí es feo para Tsubomi saberse en esa situación, lo mismo para Shuuya que probablemente está sufriendo tanto como su hermana, intentando encontrar la forma de devolverle esa familia que el destino no quiso que se formara. Y es muy cierto, mientras se mantengan juntos, todo irá bien... Espero. Muchas gracias por el comentario, me hizo muy feliz :D_

 _ Pame chan 42: Como habrás visto en este capítulo tomé muy en cuenta tu comentario, y es que diste en el clavo respecto a lo que quería mostrar... Al no estar Tsubomi dándole lata con lo del keigo, y tenerse sólo ellos dos para sobrevivir en el orfanato, lo hizo más pegado a Shuuya y con ello un poco más alegre y despreocupado. Me encantó que lo notaras. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, probablemente no habría ahondado tanto en aquello si no hubiera sido por tus palabras. Besos._

 _A continuación pegaré un aviso que vengo pegando en todas mis actualizaciones, así que si ya lo leíste, sáltate el siguiente párrafo._

 _Por cierto, antes de irme les comento que hay una loca loca idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero para poder llevarla a cabo me di cuenta de que necesito un medio de comunicación menos asíncrono que este, por eso y porque la verdad en mi cuenta original de facebook tengo a colegas del trabajo, alumnos, y familia, me creé una especialmente para ser yo misma... Es decir poder shippear sin preocuparme de lo raro que me verán al otro día y subir avisos de mis publicaciones y demás tonterías... Como acá no puedo compartir enlaces, dejé el enlace a esta cuenta en mi perfil, así que si alguien gusta agregarme como amiga sería genial. Amo charlar de KP, escritura y demás divagues en mi tiempo libre, y tomaré esa cuenta como una forma de comunicación con ustedes. Para terminar este aburrido monólogo les aviso que pondré este párrafo las siguientes actualizaciones que realice... (unas tres o cuatro más) Para llegar a más gente._

 _Sin más me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

–Shuuya...- lo llamó Ayano.

Acababa de despertar, y apenas abrió sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de su hermana –Hola...- la saludó aún débil, pero sintiendo que el malestar de la noche anterior, ya no existía –¿Te quedaste aquí conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo conmovido... Ayano era muy dulce y maternal, adoraba esa parte de ella.

–Sí... Lo siento, me quedé dormida... ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó quitándole el trapo de la frente y tomándole la temperatura.

–Sí, ya estoy bien- asintió él –, aunque me siento un poco cansado.

–No te preocupes, le diré a mamá que hoy no irás a clase- aseguró ella intentando reconfortarlo con su sonrisa –¡Ahora sólo preocúpate por descansar!

–Gracias Ayano- murmuró girándose en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

–Emm... Shuuya, ¿tú...?- comenzó a decir ella insegura, ya que si él quería descansar debería permitírselo, pero en cuanto su hermano volvió a girarse viéndola con expresión de intriga, decidió continuar –¿Tú me cubriste con esta manta?- le preguntó enseñándole la tela.

–¿Eh...? No...- negó confundido.

–Debió ser mamá entonces...- dedujo, guardando el abrigo en el armario –Duerme, bien... Nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió y salió de la habitación con su ánimo intacto a pesar de haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda.

Shuuya se giró nuevamente, sonriendo al pensar en las energías que tenía Ayano, pero no llegó a cerrar sus ojos cuando su cerebro, ya un poco más despierto, ató cabos.

Se bajó de la cama, fue hasta la tienda de campaña, y tal como lo imaginó, la encontró dormida dentro. La sacudió levemente pero Tsubomi no daba señales de querer despertar, y tomando en cuenta que su hermanita solía despertar con los primeros rayos de luz, que su sueño fuera tan pesado en plena mañana sólo podía significar una cosa...

–Así que no dormiste por cuidarme...- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo estúpidamente... Saber aquello le entibiaba el alma por algún motivo.

Retornó a su cama pensando en lo dulce que fue al cubrir a Ayano con una manta, y cambiar el trapo en su frente, que al despertar seguía bastante húmedo, prueba inequívoca de que había sido humedecido minutos antes.

No necesitó más que volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada para quedarse dormido, con aquel sentimiento en su pecho que le regaló los más bonitos sueños.

* * *

–¡No deberías estar levantado!- lo regañó poniendo los brazos en jarra, dándole la apariencia de una chica mucho más grande de lo que era.

–¡Pero ya me siento bien! Estar todo el día acostado es aburrido...- volteó a verla un momento antes de concentrarse en su trabajo nuevamente –Además quiero terminar esto...

–No entiendo qué intentas hacerle a ese calcetín- murmuró ella observando como él rellenaba la prenda con algodón.

–Cuando termine te lo diré~

Resignada, se recostó en la cama de su hermano y se dedicó a escuchar música en su celular, desde el día en que Shuuya le prestó el aparato por primer vez, se podría decir que se hizo adicta a la música.

No era como si no escuchara música antes que eso, pero la música ocasional en aquella mansión emitida por alguno de los pianos dispersos por los diferentes pisos de la misma siempre se le había hecho monótona y lúgubre.

Sin embargo aquel aparato estaba repleto de tonos vibrantes llenos de alegría acompañados por voces de distintos colores y tonalidades que narraban historias de todo tipo, si esa no era la combinación perfecta, ¿qué lo era?

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, en el momento en que la voz de Shuuya, más fuerte de lo usual la despertó.

–¡Ya estoy bien mamá! ¡No tienes que entrar!- a pesar de no entender bien el significado de las palabras, al abrir sus ojos, y observar la expresión de pánico de su hermano, sosteniendo la puerta que su madre intentaba abrir, comprendió que estaban en problemas.

–¡Shuuya, por última vez! ¡Déjame entrar!- ordenó Ayaka desde el otro lado, se escuchaba sorprendida y preocupada por la extraña actitud de su hijo.

Activó sus ojos al instante, y siguiendo un instinto bastante tonto rodó hasta el borde de la cama cayendo al suelo –¡Uhh!- se quejó en voz baja, antes de volver a rodar hacia debajo del mueble.

Ignoró por completo la conversación entre Shuuya y Ayaka una vez que éste la dejó entrar, en esos momentos todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, observando una enorme araña frente a ella. No era fobia, pero tener un bicho de esa magnitud a pocos centímetros de su rostro la había paralizado por completo, lo cual era una ventaja, porque de otra forma su grito se hubiera escuchado en tres cuadras a la redonda.

–Hey... Tsubomi...- sintió como su hermano la llamaba una vez que Ayaka se marchó –Ya puedes salir.

Por fortuna aquello la sacó de esa especie de trance en que había caído, se arrastró fuera de ese lugar a toda velocidad, incorporándose de inmediato en cuanto pudo, con su corazón latiendo a mil y su respiración agitada –¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que limpies debajo de tu cama?!- le reclamó a viva voz sin importarle si era escuchada por alguien.

–Ehh... Ninguna...- respondió él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–¡Pues límpialo!- ordenó señalando aquel terrible lugar al que esperaba nunca tener que regresar.

–Sí, sí, luego...- le restó importancia, observando divertido como ella se quitaba algunas telarañas del cabello con expresión de asco y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa –¡Ya terminé mi sorpresa! ¿Quieres verla?

–¿El calcetín?- preguntó olvidando por un momento el mal momento que vivió con la araña.

–¡Ya no es un calcetín! ¡Mira!- se lo enseñó, y por fortuna reprimió el impulso inicial de preguntarle qué era esa cosa –¡Es un muñeco! Puedes ponerle nombre- se lo ofreció.

–Ahh...- asintió insegura aún sin tomarlo, analizando la forma del "muñeco".

Luego de varios segundos dedujo que las dos bolas en las que había sido dividido el calcetín eran probablemente la cabeza y el cuerpo del muñeco, y los botones en una de las bolas sus ojos... Tardó un poco más en comprender que esa línea insegura y temblorosa hecha con marcador era la boca, y que dos rayas más en la otra bola eran sus brazos.

–No tiene piernas...- comentó observándolo, esperando haber comprendido bien la forma de esa cosa.

–No supe como hacerlas...- se encogió de hombros –Pero tómalo, es tuyo.

–¿Mío...?- preguntó sosteniendo el muñeco que no pesaba nada y daba aún más miedo que aquella arañota –¿Por qué...?

–Es un regalo por haberme cuidado toda la noche- declaró orgullosamente –. La semana pasada nos enseñaron en la escuela como hacerlos, pero aquel lo tiré camino a casa porque era feo, ¡este quedó mucho mejor!

Volvió a mirar al muñeco preguntándose qué aberración salida de los infiernos podía quedar peor que aquello. Sin embargo él le había dedicado horas a su creación, estando aún enfermo, y todo para agradecerle algo que hizo por simple instinto.

Aquello era tierno por donde se lo mirara... No como el muñeco que seguía viéndose horrible.

–Gracias...- le sonrió sinceramente –Lo llamaré... Chof...- jamás ni bajo tortura le revelaría que ese nombre era un acrónimo para _"Cosa horriblemente fea"_ , el único nombre en el que podía pensar al verlo.

–¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!- exclamó él, realmente feliz.

" _¿Y yo cuándo le dije que me gustara...?_ " se preguntó yendo a dejar el muñeco en su refugio, era una buena forma de protegerlo y esconderlo al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche comprendería que no fue buena idea, ya que al irse a dormir se topó de frente con aquella cosa que había olvidado por completo y probablemente le provocaría pesadillas...

Sin embargo, con toda su fealdad aquel "muñeco" era su única pertenencia... Ni la ropa que usaba, ni la toalla con la que se secaba, ni siquiera la comida que comía, habían sido destinadas a ella... Desde la muerte de su hermana, lo único suyo realmente además de su cuerpo, era ese muñeco...

Y al contrario que su cuerpo... Ese muñeco no era casi un fantasma que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento...

En otras palabras, Shuuya le había regalado mucho más que un muñeco deforme, le había regalado una prueba de su existencia... Y aquello era invaluable...

Abrazó al pequeño Chof, sintiéndose feliz, observándolo con cariño, cariño que por muy grande que fuera, no era capaz de hacerlo ver ni medianamente lindo...

–¡Qué feo eres...!- le susurró, riendo con suavidad para no despertar a su hermano.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó nuevamente, y con él, una maratón de películas de terror para los tres hermanos, maratón que Shhuya esperaba con ansias.

–No puedo creer que nunca hayas visto una película de terror- comentó él tomando una manta de su armario, sabía perfectamente que terminarían quedando dormidos en el sofá de la sala.

–Maki decía que esas películas eran estúpidas, y tampoco teníamos televisor en nuestro apartamento, así que...- se encogió de hombros.

–¡¿Estúpidas?! ¡Pero si son las mejores películas que existen! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros a verlas!

–¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Van a descubrirme!- exclamó, tal vez demasiado alto.

–¡Para eso tienes el poder de desaparecer!

–Pero no puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, y ustedes planean pasar toda la noche así...

–No te preocupes, estarán todas las luces apagadas, sólo quédate un poco atrás y nadie te verá- le restó importancia tomando su brazo –¡Vamos o nos perderemos el inicio de la película!

Exhaló resignada dejándose arrastrar, estaba arriesgándose demasiado con aquello... Pero en el fondo, realmente anhelaba pasar un poco de tiempo con los tres...

No sería como en sus recuerdos, ellos no sabrían de su existencia, pero al menos técnicamente... Los cuatro estarían haciendo una actividad de hermanos...

Era algo...

Ya en la sala, escuchando a Ayano y Kousuke comentar detalles de la película que verían en cuestión de minutos, con su poder activado, se acomodó en el piso, detrás del sofá, sintiendo una enorme nostalgia y felicidad, al ser capaz de compartir tiempo con ellos al menos unas horas.

Shuuya, no tuvo problemas en arrojarle una bolsa de _snacks_ sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, y mientras ella intentaba coordinar sus movimientos para abrirla al tiempo que los demás, en un intento por no llamar su atención con el sonido, la película comenzó.

Había visto un par de películas en su vida, pero ésta era mucho más interesante desde el principio. El ambiente oscuro, el crujir de la madera de aquella casa abandonada en la que los protagonistas se adentraron, la banda sonora tan misteriosa, y una historia profunda y un poco triste, todo aquello la atrapó al instante…

Aunque compenetrada en la trama, no podía evitar observar con diversión y ternura como Ayano abrazaba a sus hermanos susurrándoles que no tuvieran miedo, que ella los protegería. Desde su posición no podía verlo, pero se hacía una clara idea de como Kousuke debió estrechar el abrazo al momento de susurrarle un "Y yo a ti".

Shuuya por su parte declaraba orgullosamente que nada lo asustaba, en el momento en que se dio lugar el primer gran susto de la película. Cuatro gritos de terror acompañaron la aparición del feo rostro que ocupaba toda la pantalla y ese sonido inesperado.

Aún no el todo recuperados del susto inicial, los tres que estaban en el sofá voltearon a verla, dos rostros aterrados, y uno desesperado la observaban.

En ese preciso momento no estaba segura de sí sus ojos continuaban activos o no, así que en un acto reflejo huyó escaleras arriba a esconderse tras la primer puerta que encontró.

–¿Q-Qué fue ese grito...?- preguntó Kousuke al borde de las lágrimas.

–No lo sé, pero vino de atrás...- murmuró Ayano observando la bolsa de snacks a medio comer en el suelo.

–No sé de que hablan, yo no escuché nada- negó Shuuya sonriendo con naturalidad, su máscara activa y la certeza de que debía cambiar el tema lo antes posible.

Si sus hermanos sospechaban algo, sería desastroso, aún no había encontrado el momento justo para presentarles a Tsubomi, no podían darse el lujo de correr riesgos.

–¿U-Un fantasma...?- murmuró Kousuke haciéndose una bolita en el sofá.

–N-No lo creo... L-Los fantasmas no existen...- aseguró Ayano intentando mostrar una seguridad que claramente no sentía.

–¡Claro que no existen!- aseguró, caminando hasta bolsa y levantándola –Creo que la lancé sin querer cuando me asusté- explicó encogiéndose de hombros –Este debió ser el ruido que escuchamos.

–Que raro que esa bolsa hiciera un sonido tan parecido al de un grito...- comentó Ayano pensativa.

Aquello lo tranquilizó, Ayano había creído su mentira, pero casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio claramente como los ojos de Kousuke, enfocados directamente en él, destellaban en un carmesí profundo a pesar de la oscuridad.

–¡Kousuke!- lo regañó Ayano, logrando con eso que su hermano desactivara su poder al instante –No uses tus poderes en una situación como esta, si Shuuya dice que eso pasó, entonces debemos creer en él.

–Lo siento...- se disculpó el aludido bajando la mirada apenado.

Regresó al sofá sintiéndose algo culpable por mentirles de esa forma pero, ¿qué alternativa había? –Continuemos viendo- sugirió sentándose a un lado de Ayano, siendo atrapado de inmediato al igual que Kousuke en el protector abrazo de la mayor.

No pasó desapercibido para él, la forma en que Kousuke lo miró de reojo antes de volver su mirada a la pantalla, ese solo gesto logró martirizarlo el resto de la película.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba, y lo mantuvo completamente ajeno al desarrollo del resto de la película; Tsubomi...

Era su primer película de terror, aquel rostro horrible la había aterrado, y en esos momentos estaba sola en algún lugar de la casa probablemente muerta de miedo. Sentía deseos de correr a buscarla, pero con la situación como estaba, eso lo haría parecer aún más sospechoso, sobre todo a los ojos de Kousuke.

Por fortuna su maratón no duró más que una película y media, como de costumbre, en cuanto la segunda película se puso un poco lenta, sus hermanos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Y como siempre, él se dedicó a arroparlos con la manta que llevó y apagar el televisor.

Sin embargo esta vez no regresó al sofá a dormir con ellos, en puntillas de pie subió las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar en que seguramente la encontraría.

–Tsubomi...- la llamó entrando a su propia habitación y encendiendo la luz –Lo siento, no pude venir hasta ahora...- se disculpó abriendo la tienda de campaña en la que seguramente estaría escondida –¡Tu grito se escuchó muy diver...!- se detuvo a mitad de la frase –¿Chof?

En efecto, el único que estaba dentro de la tienda era el muñeco, y ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca le había dicho por qué lo bautizó con un nombre tan raro, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió los lugares comunes de la casa, el baño, la cocina, el estudio de sus padres, incluso la buscó en el patio, pero no estaba en ningún sitio.

Regresó al piso de arriba preocupado, Tsubomi no se metería en un problema tan grande como ocultarse en la habitación de sus padres con ellos durmiendo dentro, y era improbable que lo hiciera en la de sus hermanos, entonces vio aquella puerta...

Ella le había contado que en esa otra realidad, de la que solía hablar con tanta añoranza, el cuarto que usaban como depósito era su habitación, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta y entró al lugar.

Intentó encender la luz, pero luego de presionar el interruptor cinco veces sin efecto alguno, se dio por vencido.

–Ay viejo... Mamá Ayaka te dijo que cambiaras el foco hace varios meses...- comentó para sí mismo adentrándose en el lugar aún a oscuras –Tsubomi, ¿estás aquí?- preguntó viendo a todos lados en un intento por ajustar sus ojos a la penumbra, esa tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana no era de mucha ayuda.

Se adentró un poco más, y comenzó a revisar entre las cajas, ella tenía que estar allí y él tenía que ser capaz de encontrarla. En eso pensaba cuando una corriente de aire venida de algún sitio cerró la puerta, haciéndolo saltar por la impresión, por fortuna logró reprimir un chillido.

Caminó hacia la puerta con la intensión de volver a abrirla, no tenía relación con que lo que estaba sucediendo se pareciera demasiado a una de las escenas de aquella película, pero se sentía más seguro si la puerta se mantenía abierta.

Detuvo su camino cuando un sollozo quedo llegó a sus oídos, tragó duro sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina y giró en esa dirección.

Por fortuna en lugar de una niña fantasma en camisón, lo que encontró fue a su hermanita, hecha una bolita, con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

–Tranquila...- le habló con suavidad, relajándose la instante mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella –Esos fantasmas y monstruos no existen, sólo fue una película...- le recordó tomando sus brazos y obligándola a destapar sus oídos.

Aquella mirada llena de temor, las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y su respiración agitada la hacían ver tan indefensa, tan diferente a la Tsubomi fuerte, independiente y un poco violenta que él conocía...

No lo resistió, la abrazó con fuerza en un intento por confortarla, en cuanto ella respondió el abrazo, se percató de que era la primer vez que estaban tan cerca. Era tibia y suavecita, y sus abrazos lo hacían sentir muy bien, como si en esos momentos fuera capaz de protegerla de cualquier cosa...

En ese momento una parte bastante egoísta en su interior lo decidió; buscaría más de esos abrazos, así tuviera que obligarla a ver películas de terror, para luego ser capaz de envolverla en sus brazos y recordarle que él siempre estaría allí para ella.

Se quedaron un rato más así, hasta que finalmente se sintió más calmada.

–Me vieron, ¿cierto...?- preguntó Tsubomi separándose lentamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

–¡Claro que no!- negó de inmediato sonriéndole –Todo está bien, no sospechan nada.

–Pero, ellos... Ustedes estaban viéndome de esa forma...

–Estaba viendo a dónde sabía que estabas, pero no podía verte en realidad y estoy seguro que ellos tampoco- explicó levantándose y extendiéndole su mano –. Tu poder es muy efectivo en situaciones como esa, sólo espero que no lo mejores hasta el punto en que ya no pueda encontrarte.

–No creo que pueda llegar a ese nivel...- murmuró aceptando la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

Sonrió complacido, al menos ahora su hermana pensaba en otra cosa –Si eso pasa entonces tendré que volverme aún más bueno en encontrarte- aseguró conduciéndola fuera de esa habitación.

–Te oyes como un acosador...- susurró Tsubomi ya en el pasillo, cuidando no despertar a nadie.

Se limitó a reír levemente, algo en aquella situación le hacía feliz...

Un abrazo, seguido por el corto camino a su habitación con sus manos unidas, la sensación de haberla salvado de la oscuridad y el temor, de haber sido su protector, y quizás la única persona en el mundo capaz de encontrarla... Eran muchas cosas para no tener bonitos sueños esa noche...

Esperaba que ella también los tuviera...

* * *

La última noche de verano había llegado finalmente, y esa madrugada, mientras todos en la casa dormían, fue arrastrada por Shuuya al jardín.

–Sigo creyendo que esto es un poco peligroso...- comentó sentada en el pasto, sintiendo la ligera brisa que mecía su cabello que aún no llegaba a rozarle los hombros.

–Hace casi un mes que estás aquí y apenas si has asomado la nariz fuera, no podemos dejar pasar el verano sin una pijamada al aire libre- aseguró su hermano recostado en el pasto, observando las estrellas con emoción –. Antes, Ayano, Kousuke y yo armábamos la tienda de campaña grande aquí y pasábamos la noche acampando, es muy divertido...- respiró hondo con sus ojos cerrados –Debe ser genial poder dormir bajo las estrellas todos los días.

Lo miró de reojo –No siempre hay estrellas...- comentó apoyándose en sus hombros, para observar el cielo –Dormir a la intemperie apesta, no desees algo como eso.

La mirada de Shuuya se dirigió a ella al instante –Es cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaste durmiendo en la calle...?

–Demasiado para mi gusto...- respondió desinteresadamente –En la ciudad no se ven las estrellas, sólo hay frío, un suelo muy duro, y demasiadas personas pasando cerca como para que alguien sea capaz de dormir tranquilamente...

–Lo siento... No quería hacerte recordar eso...- murmuró quedo, volviendo a mirar las estrellas –Yo también dormía en el suelo...- comentó después de un minuto de silencio –En mi casa, la primera...

–¿No tenías una cama...?- preguntó ella girándose un poco hacia él para observarlo con atención, él se limitó a negar –¿Tu familia era muy pobre?

–Supongo... Nunca pensé que algún día tendría toda una habitación para mí solo... Es muy agradable vivir en esta casa, pero... Desearía seguir viviendo allí... Con mi mamá...

Aquellas palabras le dolieron en el alma, él siempre se mostraba tan alegre que parecía casi imposible que fuera un niño con tanto dolor en su interior.

–Ojalá ese maldito día no existiera...- murmuró ella recordando el incendio de la mansión, sabiendo perfectamente que fue la fecha exacta en que él perdió a su madre aunque en esa realidad nunca hubieran hablado del tema.

–¿Tu primer casa era un lugar muy lujoso?- preguntó él, según recordaba en algún momento mencionó haber vivido en una mansión.

–Sí, pero no querría regresar... Era un lugar sombrío y aterrador, la única persona que me quería allí era mi hermana...- al decir esas palabras no pudo evitar hacer una analogía con el presente, al parecer estaba destinada a vivir dependiendo de una única persona que velara por ella y la protegiera...

–Y... ¿Tu mamá...?- preguntó tentativamente girándose también para verla a los ojos.

–Mi mamá... Yo no...- comenzó a responder, pero el sonido de la puerta trasera de la casa abriéndose la interrumpió.

–¡Shuuya! ¡Aléjate de ese fantasma!- la suplicante voz de Kousuke resonó tras ellos.

 **Continuará.**

 _Esta vez me pasé mucho en el plazo de entrega de este capítulo, realmente lo siento, sé que no es excusa pero tengo mis excusas bien preparadas aquí en estas tarjetas... (xD)_

 _A algunos ya les he comentado, pero para el resto les cuento que estoy en el último año de la carrera, cursando 13 asignaturas anuales y el año lectivo terminaría teóricamente (porque siempre se retrasa un poco) en octubre, así que se imaginarán que estoy hasta el cuello de obligatorios y parciales finales. Y si fuera sólo eso ok, pero yo tengo la mala costumbre de enfermarme muy seguido, ahora estoy saliendo de una gastroenterocolitis que me tuvo días casi sin comer y recién hoy logré andar normalmente sin marearme, así que este capítulo es producto de las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza. Por todo esto y porque estuve sin inspiración el capítulo se retrasó, y por lo dicho antes calculo que la situación se mantendrá hasta principios de noviembre._

 _Ya hecho mi descargo, paso a hablar del capítulo... Debido a los spoilers de la séptima novela que consumí al derecho y al revés porque se trata de mi idolatrada líder, dudé si modificar los capítulos anteriores para cambiarle el nombre a la hermana de Tsubomi por el que ahora es canon, finalmente me decanté por mantener todo como estaba, ya para los siguientes fics tomaré esa versión. De hecho tengo muchas cosas en mente con las revelaciones de la novela, pero temo hacer mucho spoiler escribiendo sobre eso, así que esperaré un tiempo._

 _En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, yo creo que con dolor de cabeza no escribo nada bien, pero realmente es un capítulo de transición, porque ahora sí se viene lo bueno... En cuanto termine los estudios intentaré hacerme un Chof, y si queda algo parecido al que me imagino, le tomaré una foto para mostrarles, claro que si alguien tiene uno sería genial compartirlo, para cosas como esas tengo el facebook..._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí y siempre darme su apoyo y buenas vibras, sin más dilación paso a responder los comentarios._

 _Ryuunoko : ¡Aww! Bienvenida a este fic. Es tan tierno que digas que soy lo que te mantiene en el fandom, me hace muy feliz. Me alegra que te guste como se desarrollan las cosas, pensar en como sería todo sin Tsubomi allí es muy divertido y a la vez desafiante. Me gustó mucho la teoría alternativa en la cual Tsubomi se convierte en la líder de una mafia, la imagino siendo adoptada por un mafioso, y criada en ese contexto, adquiriendo el título una vez que su padre muere... Sería interesante la personalidad que adquiriría en aquel contexto... Mmm... Me gusta... Y tranquila, le robarán ropa a Seto... Ellos crecerán más o menos igual, hasta que ella se estanque y Seto siga unos centímetros más. _

_Mi teoría es que al poseer sus recuerdos de esa otra realidad, ya al adquirir sus poderes poseía cierta teoría con la que manejarlos más fácilmente, sin contar que es más grande que en la otra realidad y eso también ayuda, y aunque aún no puede controlarlos al 100% ni extenderlos más allá de sí misma, fue muy útil en su situación._

 _Ojalá pudiera volver a los capítulos diarios, pero ya expliqué arriba mi situación actual, espero poder retomar ritmo en poco más de un mes... Hasta entonces tendremos que lidiar con la ansiedad (a mí también me pone nerviosa pasar mucho sin actualizar). Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Y Kido sigue muerta en el manga... Y si lees la séptima novela... ¡Nada no dije nada! ¡Esto no tienen nada que ver con que matar a la líder se haya vuelto deporte nacional para Jin! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha : Yo también te extrañaba, por cierto, me encanta el fic del mago... Tengo que dejarte otro comentario. Sí, a mí también me preocupa lo poco creíble que es que tengan a Tsubomi en la casa y nadie la detecte, pero como ves, ya no será tan así. Y sí, creo que su instinto está por encima de todo, ella va a proteger a su familia de una forma u otra, aunque en este capítulo no se haya reflejado mucho, ya lo hará, creo... Kano es un terroncito de azúcar algunas veces, me encanta hacerlo tan dulce de peque, cuando no tenía mil y un secretos que esconder de todos... Aunque ahora sí tiene un secretito que esconder, no es lo mismo, este secreto no lo está comiendo por dentro... Este secreto hasta lo hace un poco feliz. Muchas gracias por el comentario, nos vemos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

–¿Qué fantasma...?– preguntó Shuuya riendo nerviosamente –Aquí no hay ningún fantasma...

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, le habría sido más fácil convencerlo, si a su lado estática y con expresión de haber sido descubierta, su hermana no hubiera activado su poder parcialmente, desapareciendo únicamente la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Tsubomi no hagas eso!– la regañó, sacándola del trance, y viéndola desaparecer frente a él por completo.

–¡E-Ese fantasma!– respondió su hermano señalando el lugar donde antes estaba ella.

Exhaló resignado –Anda, Kousuke ya te vio, aprovechemos la oportunidad para presentarte– le dijo a su hermana tomando su brazo y haciéndola visible frente al castaño, que dio un respingo al verla aparecer nuevamente.

–P-Pero...– murmuró Tsubomi sin atreverse a mirar a Kousuke, no la culpaba, ser llamada fantasma por su propio hermano, debía doler.

–Por favor– le dijo tranquilamente, antes de volver a mirar a su hermano –. Ven Kousuke, tenemos mucho que contarte.

–N-No– negó el aludido de inmediato, temblando como una hoja aferrado al marco de la puerta –. N-No me voy a acercar a ese fantasma.

–No es un fantasma, se llama Tsubomi y aunque no la recuerdes, es nuestra hermana– le explicó.

–¡Si lo dices así se oye como una locura!– lo regañó Tsubomi.

–No es tan diferente a lo que tú me dijiste la primer vez que nos vimos...– se defendió.

–Eso no es cierto– negó ella.

–Bueno, ¡eso no importa!– exclamó antes de perderse en una típica discusión de "si y no" –Kousuke, lo que sucede es...– al regresar su atención al frente, lo único que vio fue la puerta abierta y ni rastro de su hermano –¡No me digas que se fue!

–¡Es terrible! ¡Le va a decir a todos! ¡Me van a enviar a un orfanato!– exclamó ella descontrolándose.

–¡Nada de eso! ¡Vamos tras él!– exclamó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, aún sin soltar el brazo de su hermana.

Corrieron escaleras arribas, siendo testigos, apenas pusieron un pie en el corredor, de como la puerta de la habitación de Seto se cerraba. La guió frente a esa puerta e intentó entrar, pero el cerrojo estaba puesto.

–Seto, por favor ábrenos– le pidió dando un par de suaves golpes en su puerta.

–¡No!

–¡Vamos Seto, no seas terco! ¡Tenemos que aclarar esto!

–¡No quiero estar cerca del fantasma! ¡Y tú deberías alejarte también! ¡Podría poseerte como en esa película!– la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba muy segura.

No quería reírse pero no pudo evitarlo –¡No digas tonterías!– volvió a golpear la madera –¡Anda abre! ¡Al menos a mí!

En ese momento sintió el forcejeo de Tsubomi por soltarse del agarre, no comprendió el motivo hasta que una parte del oscuro pasillo se iluminó al abrirse la puerta de sus padres.

Debía admitir que fue muy estúpido al quedarse viendo como la silueta de Ayaka se dibujaba en la sombra del piso, aún aferrado al brazo de Tsubomi... Y admitiría también que aquella patada en su pierna, que lo dejó saltando en un pie mientras se quejaba de dolor, se la merecía.

–¡Shuuya, ¿qué está pasando?!– exclamó la mujer en voz baja deteniéndose frente a él.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a Tsubomi, quien por fortuna había logrado activar su poder a tiempo, no necesitaban complicar aún más las cosas. Volvió a observar a su madre de inmediato –¡Kousuke no me deja entrar, y tengo que hablar con él!

–¿Viste la hora que es? Ve a tu cuarto y deja dormir a tu hermano, lo que sea, puedes decírselo mañana.

–Pero, mamá Ayaka...

–Nada de peros, ve a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y no quiero excusas.

–Sí mamá Ayaka...– murmuró lastimeramente y cabizbajo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, a sabiendas que su madre no regresaría a la propia hasta que lo viera entrar.

Minutos después, Tsubomi entró a la habitación con una expresión llena de pesar.

–¿Por qué te quedaste en el pasillo?– le preguntó sentado en su cama.

–¿Esperabas que entrara por el agujero de la cerradura?– preguntó ella con molestia sentándose a los pies de la cama –Cerraste la puerta demasiado rápido, no me diste tiempo.

–Tienes razón, lo siento, pero si me demoraba, mamá Ayaka podría sospechar...– explicó a lo que ella asintió recostándose transversalmente en la cama.

–No sé por qué me molesto en mantenerme oculta... Ya todo está perdido...

–¡No digas eso! ¡Te prometo que mañana a primera hora hablaré con Kousuke y lo haré entender!– aseguró intentando contagiarle algo de esperanza –Esto en realidad es bueno, si logramos que Kousuke te conozca y nos ayude, convencer al resto será mucho más fácil.

–Kousuke no quiere saber nada de un fantasma como yo...

–Kousuke no sabe lo que dice– la corrigió de inmediato –. Cuando te conozca se hará tan cercano a ti como lo soy yo, o tal vez incluso más...– le aseguró sonriendo –Quizás incluso prefieras pasar las noches en su habitación de ahora en más– por algún momento aquel último pensamiento en voz alta le había borrado esa sonrisa.

–Ojalá...– murmuró ella incorporándose –El Kousuke de mis recuerdos sin dudas me aceptaría, pero este Kousuke no es como aquel...– comentó bajando de la cama para dirigirse a su tienda de campaña.

–¿Ah no...?– preguntó observándola con atención –¿Y yo soy como el de tus recuerdos?

Ella detuvo su camino para observarlo analíticamente, era como si nunca se hubiera planteado aquella pregunta –No exactamente...– respondió finalmente.

–Y... ¿A cuál de los dos prefieres?

–¡No preguntes tonterías!– exclamó ella metiéndose a la tienda de campaña y encerrándose allí.

Se quedó un rato allí sentado, observando en esa dirección con su rostro inexpresivo, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y finalmente se acostó pensando que si sentir un poco de celos de su hermano era raro, más raro era sentir celos de sí mismo en los recuerdos de Tsubomi.

* * *

Al despertar el día siguiente, lo primero en su campo de visión, fue su hermana, quien observaba por la ventana, suspirando cada determinado tiempo. No comprendió lo que ella hacía hasta que su cerebro acabó de despertar y recordó lo sucedido en la noche.

–Todo va a salir bien, ya verás...– le aseguró mostrándole una enorme sonrisa desde la cama.

–Dijiste que ibas a hablar con él a primera hora, pero ya son casi siete treinta– fue la respuesta de Tsubomi, quien ni se molestó en voltear a verlo.

–¡¿Las siete treinta?!– preguntó levantándose de inmediato, en cuestión de minutos lo llamarían a desayunar y él no se había despegado de las sábanas aún –¡Ya regreso!– corrió fuera de la habitación, más importante que vestirse a tiempo, era hablar con su hermano.

No se detendría a pensar en cuantos valiosos minutos pasó frente a la puerta de una habitación vacía suplicándole a Kousuke que le abriera o siquiera le respondiera. Tenía que detenerlo antes que se le fuera la boca, así que bajó a buscarlo encontrándolo en la cocina, de la peor forma posible.

–¡Por favor, tenemos que alejar ese fantasma de él!– exclamó observando con desespero a Kenjiro.

–Por última vez Kousuke, los fantasmas no existen– respondió el hombre pacientemente.

–¡Pero sí existe, yo lo...!– no le permitió continuar, y mientras cubría la boca de su hermano, le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre.

–No te preocupes por nada viejo, estábamos jugando y Kousuke se lo tomó muy en serio– explicó caminando hacia atrás mientras arrastraba a su hermano sin liberarlo en ningún momento a pesar de sus forcejeos.

No sería la primer vez que una broma de su parte mientras jugaban, hiciera que Kouske se alarmara y buscara ayuda en los adultos, así que Kenjirou no tuvo problemas en aceptar aquella mentira.

Ya en el patio, lejos del resto de los integrantes de la familia, lo liberó –¡Tenías que hablar conmigo antes de ir a contarle a todos!– le reclamó de inmediato.

–¡Anoche hablé y no me hiciste caso!

–¡Porque tenías que escuchar también mi versión de las cosas!

–Tú no puedes verlo, pero ese fantasma va a poseerte– aseguró su hermano viéndolo con preocupación.

–¡No va a hacer eso porque ella no es un fantasma! ¡Ya te lo dije Kousuke, es humana como tú y como yo!

–¡Desaparece como los fantasmas!

–¡Y tú lees la mente como los extraterrestes de ese comic! Pero eso no te convierte en uno de ellos...– inhaló profundo antes de continuar, esa era su oportunidad para sí o sí, convencerlo –Tú lees mentes, yo engaño, ella desaparece... ¿Lo entiendes...? Somos iguales...

Pero su hermano negó tercamente, ya estaba abriendo su boca para insistir en su punto, cuando lo escuchó exclamar a viva voz –¡Sí es un fantasma! ¡Ella sabe lo que va a pasar!

–¿Cómo que sabe lo que va a pasar?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Leí su mente varias veces– seguramente en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa ante esa declaración, porque su hermano se vio en la necesidad de aclarar sus palabras –. ¿Creías que no iba a escuchar los pensamientos de alguien más en la casa cuando mis ojos se activaban por sí mismos?

–Entonces... ¿Ya lo sabías...?– preguntó lo obvio, aún así su hermano asintió –¡¿Le contaste a alguien?!

–No– negó –. Al principio no entendía de dónde venían, y cuando lo hice... Temí que me maldijera...– confesó bajando la mirada con vergüenza –¡Pero anoche tuve el valor para enfrentarlo!– levantó su mirada de pronto –¡Tienes que alejarte de él! ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Ningún humano piensa de esa forma!

–¿De qué forma...?

–No sé como explicarlo– negó –. Pero su mente es aún más confusa que la de las demás personas... Hay cosas que... Se contradicen... Hay más gritos... Hay más dolor... Leer su mente me lastima mucho más que con el resto– dijo lo último con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Exhaló poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano –Entiendo que lo veas de esa forma, pero créeme... Es humana, y su historia es tan rara que debe tener su mente hecha un lío... Aún así, es mi hermana... Y no quiero que se la lleven de aquí.

–Tus hermanos somos Ayano y yo– murmuró Kousuke con clara expresión de dolido.

–También, no quiero alejarme de ninguno de los tres... ¡Por favor Kousuke, ayúdame a que Tsubomi se quede!

–No voy a hacer eso– negó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos –. ¡Voy a salvarte de ese fantasma aunque no quieras!

Dicho esto, su hermano aprovechó el llamado de Ayaka a desayunar para correr hacia la casa, y él se quedó con los puños apretados a mitad del patio, temiendo por lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

Ya en la mesa, con toda la familia reunida, Kousuke no perdió oportunidad de contarle a todos, como Shuuya escondía un fantasma en su habitación. Y en medio de los comentarios semi-escépticos del resto, él decidió que si Kousuke quería jugar de esa forma, él también podía.

–¡Ja, claro! ¡Un fantasma!– exclamó él con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz –Dime Kousuke, ¿qué más escondo? ¿Al hombre de las nieves? ¿Al monstruo del Lago Ness?

Mientras la familia reía, su hermano frunció el ceño observándolo antes de volver a mirar a Ayaka –Mamá, el otro día estabas comentando que Shuuya come mucho más, y ensucia el doble de ropa, ¿verdad?

–Sí, eso es verdad– asintió la mujer dejando de reír, para observar a su hijo.

 _"Esto no se quedará así"_ pensó antes de extender aún más su sonrisa –Y ahora parece que mi fantasma come y usa ropa– rió a todo pulmón –¡Kousuke cada día tiene más imaginación! ¿Verdad Ayano?– preguntó a su hermana que asintió divertida.

–¡Pues sí come! ¡Por eso te bañas dos veces al día! ¡Porque se bañan una vez cada uno!

–Mírenmeee~~ soy un fantasma en toallaaaa~~– murmuró en su voz más aterradora, habiendo usado su poder para verse como un niño de piel casi azul y enormes ojeras, con una toalla atada al pecho.

Mientras movía sus brazos como si intentara alcanzar a su hermano y este temblaba observándolo, Ayaka puso orden –¡Shuuya, ya deja eso!– él obedeció de inmediato deshaciendo su disfraz, pero su madre continuó hablando, esta vez viéndolo directamente –Bueno, fuera del asunto del fantasma, sí es un poco extraño que de un momento al otro hayas comenzado a comer y bañarte el doble– comentario que provocó que su rostro se tornara completamente pálido, lo cual por supuesto cubrió con una nueva máscara.

–Ya te dije Ayaka que es porque está creciendo– comentó Kenjirou, siendo completamente ignorado.

Era hora de usar la artillería pesada o aquello sería un completo desastre...

–¡Mamá Ayaka!– exclamó levantando la voz lo suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio y escucharan cada palabra –¡¿No puedes ver que Kousuke trajo otro cachorrito a la casa y quiere distraer la atención?!

–¿Otro...?– preguntó Ayaka ahora observando al castaño, cuyos ojos estaban completamente abiertos mientras negaba.

Bien, no había llegado hasta ahí, para no dar el golpe de gracia –Sí, otro...– asintió –Los esconde en el último cajón del armario, ese que nunca abres, hasta que mueren o huyen.

–¡ERA UN SECRETO!– lo escuchó gritar a su lado, un grito entre enfadado y dolido, sabía que se había pasado al revelar aquello, pero Kousuke se lo buscó.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre un sermón de Ayaka acerca de la regla de no animales en la casa, y los sollozos de su hermano.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿ya no se hablan?– le preguntó a Shuuya en cuanto regresó de la escuela y se fue directo a su habitación deprimido y de mal humor.

Él negó –Intenté hacer las pases a la hora del almuerzo, pero no quiere ni verme... Sé que estuve mal, pero... ¡Él tiene que entender!

Exhaló sentada en el suelo, observándolo preocupada –Te ahorraría muchos problemas si simplemente me largara de aquí...

–¡Eso ni lo pienses!– exclamó él observándola con molestia –¡Este es tu lugar! ¡Y si tengo que pelearme de por vida con Kousuke para que lo entienda entonces lo haré!

–No digas tonterías...– murmuró, él podía decir todo lo que quisiera, pero ya era suficientemente malo saber que él hacía miles de sacrificios para darle un techo bajo el cual vivir, como para no sentirse culpable cuando él peleaba con sus hermanos por su culpa...

Ella quería reunirse con su familia, no separarla.

Decidida a no dejar las cosas así, se levantó de su posición y caminó hasta la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó él.

–A hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho– respondió seriamente activando sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta.

–¡No te vayas a ir!

–Tranquilo, estaré de vuelta en unos minutos– le prometió sabiendo que podría escucharla aunque no la viera, y salió.

Se mantuvo invisible hasta que entró a la habitación de Kousuke y cerró la puerta tras ella, en cuanto su hermano, que yacía sollozando en su cama boca abajo, abrazado a su almohada, giró su cabeza, ella reapareció frente a él.

–¡El fantasma...!– susurró en un hilo de voz, observándola con terror, y en cuanto lo vio tomar aire para gritar, supo que debía hacer algo.

–¡Si gritas te maldigo!– fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero resultó bastante efectivo.

Pasó la llave, antes de caminar hacia un tembloroso Kousuke que la observaba fijamente hecho una bolita en su cama, no podía dejar que escapara antes de ser capaz de hablar con él.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y le extendió la mano –Hola Kousuke, me llamo Tsubomi.

Se sentía raro hablarle de esa forma al que en sus recuerdos era tan apegado con ella, y se sintió aún más raro que él se negara a tomar su mano o siquiera responder el saludo, pero no podía culparlo...

–Antes que nada– comenzó a decir bajando la mano –. No soy un fantasma, soy una chica, y sí, Shuuya me ha escondido en su habitación desde hace un mes.

Si quería llegar a él debía ser sincera.

–Eres... La chica esa...– lo escuchó decir con desconfianza, seguramente recordando el día que llegó a la casa, creyendo ingenuamente que aquella familia la recordaría y añoraría.

Asintió a aquello –En esos momentos, hacía unos pocos días que había perdido a mi hermana, la única persona que quedaba de mi familia, en un incendio...– y contra todo su orgullo se levantó un poco la remera, dejándole ver una fea quemadura en su abdomen –Estoy segura de que yo también debí morir, pero por algún motivo no lo hice...– comentó viéndolo.

El rostro de Kousuke se veía sorprendido por completo –Por eso Shuuya dijo que eres como nosotros...– murmuró, al parecer, finalmente encajando las piezas.

–Sí, yo también tengo estos ojos...– encendió su poder frente a él, permitiéndole ver claramente el rojo en sus pupilas antes de desaparecer por unos segundos de su vista.

Aquello lo asustó bastante, pero al menos no intentó huir ni gritó, cosa que ella tomó como un avance.

–Dicho así, podría parecer que intento sustituir la familia que perdí, pero realmente siento que es aquí a donde pertenezco... No soy capaz de explicarlo del todo pero... Los he buscado desde el quince de agosto cuando tenía seis años... Sabía que ustedes dos estaban en algún orfanato, y si estas extrañas visiones no me hubieran alertado de lo que pasaría, y no hubiera podido salvarme a mí y a mi hermana de morir en ese momento... Sé que yo también habría estado en ese lugar, sé que allí nos hubiéramos conocido, sé que los Tateyama nos habrían adoptado a los tres...

–¿Visiones...?– lo escuchó preguntar con sus ojos muy abiertos, tal vez había sido demasiada información para darla de una sola vez.

–Yo debí morir hace seis años, cuando mi casa se incendió... Sin embargo esa noche desperté luego de una pesadilla y de alguna forma supe lo que pasaría y saqué a mi hermana de la casa antes que se incendiara... Desde ese entonces tengo recuerdos o visiones, como le quieras llamar, de las cosas que habrían pasado si hubiera permitido que todo siguiera como estaba escrito...– se encogió de hombros, consciente de que no era muy buena explicando ese tipo de cosas.

–Pero... Dijiste que tu hermana y tú...– murmuró luego de pensarlo un rato –¿Cómo ganaste tus ojos...?

–Hace poco más de un mes– repitió –. En un nuevo incendio...

Kousuke volvió a permanecer pensativo y en silencio.

–Mira... Yo no pretendo que me veas como una hermana, ni como una conocida, ni siquiera vine a pedirte que guardes mi secreto... Sólo quiero que perdones a Shuuya... Sabes tan bien como yo lo buen chico que es, y si reveló tu secreto, fue por mi causa... Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, esa soy yo...

–Yo no quiero enfadarme con nadie...– murmuró abrazándose a sus rodillas –Yo sólo quería salvarlo del fantasma y ahora mamá está enfadada conmigo y ya no podré salvar animalitos de la calle...

–Él está arrepentido... Y estoy segura de que podremos ayudarte a esconder esos animalitos, así que...

–Está bien... Volveré a hablarle– murmuró aún no muy feliz, pero bastante mejor de lo que estaba unos minutos antes.

–Eso quería escuchar– comentó sonriendo satisfecha antes de levantarse –. Hasta luego, Kousuke...– se despidió activando su poder y marchándose.

Si bien Kousuke aún no la reconocía como hermana ni nada cercano, para la noche él y Shuuya habían vuelto a ser tan unidos como siempre, y el resto de los integrantes de la familia seguían sin saber de su existencia, así que se podía decir que todo salió bien.

Ya en su tienda de campaña, en compañía del incondicional Chof, hizo un balance de su situación...

Las cosas poco a poco mejoraban, al menos su existencia ahora era conocida para dos personas, y con un poco de suerte no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que el resto la aceptara también, pudiera caminar libremente por la casa, y ser una hija más para la pareja...

Aquel era un sueño demasiado perfecto para creer que algún día se convertiría en realidad, pero si perdía aquella esperanza... ¿Qué le quedaba...?

Con la ilusión de algún día recuperar aquello que realmente nunca fue suyo, se quedó dormida... Esa noche fue capaz de tener sueños en los que los cuatro hermanos, jugaban alegremente, y podía escuchar de Kousuke ese tan ansiado " _Te quiero, hermana._ "

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento el final tan "meh..." pero no puedo terminar todos los capítulos con un gancho al siguiente, es muy cliché, y lo cliché hay que dosificarlo. (En realidad no supe bien como terminarlo...)_

 _Estuve escribiendo también una escena de este fic pero que pasará dentro de mucho, y ahora quiero llegar a ese momento pronto, pero dudo que suceda, así que probaré que tal resulta adelantar escenas, cosa que nunca hice..._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir, así que sin más paso a responder comentarios._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: *pensamientos de Jin* –Y, ¿saben qué? Olviden el KanoKido, la mataré y listo...– Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy bien. Saludos._

 _Jeffy Iha: Seto está to' loco... Pero es un buen chico en el fondo, el problema es que en esta línea temporal, la ausencia de Kido, hizo que se comportara bastante diferente. Kano es un tierno en cualquier línea temporal, intenté que la escena luego de la película no quedara muy romántica porque aún son muy peques, pero aún así me gusta dejar ver el profundo cariño que se tienen. Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo también, besitos._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Como de costumbre, apenas sonó el timbre saltó de su asiento y corrió a buscar a su hermano –¿Aquí o en el patio?– preguntó alegremente con su caja de almuerzo en mano.

–Aquí– respondió Kousuke luego de observar como la mayoría de sus compañeros salían del salón –La clase se me hizo un poco larga, muero de hambre– comentó inclinándose para tomar su propia comida.

Acercó la silla del pupitre contiguo y se sentó frente a su hermano desenvolviendo la caja –Odio las clases de literatura... No usaremos nada de eso en la vida...

–No me gusta leer esas cosas antiguas y complicadas...– murmuró Kousuke haciendo un mohín –Si vamos a leer sobre peleas al menos podríamos tomar una historia como la de los súper héroes...

–¡Es cierto!– asintió llevándose el primer bocado a la boca –Podríamos estudiar nuestros _comics_ , así sería mi clase favorita.

–También la mía...

–Oye, y... ¿Qué piensas de ella...?– preguntó cambiando el tema.

–¿De quién...?– su hermano lo miró con intriga –¿De la chica que te gusta?

–¡No! ¡Y ya no me gusta! Hablo de Tsubomi... ¿Qué piensas de ella...?

–Eh... Lo mismo...

–¿Sigues con esa cosa del fantasma?– preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–¡No no! Ahora sé que es una niña...– aseguró –Pero... No sé qué pensar de ella...– murmuró bajando la mirada.

–Eso es porque no la conoces, en cuanto comiences a hablar con ella, vas a quererla muchísimo.

–Dudo que eso pase...– le confesó.

–¿Por qué...?– preguntó observándolo con desconcierto.

–Porque por su culpa tú nos mentiste durante mucho tiempo... No sé si podré perdonarle eso...

Se quedó observando a su hermano desconcertado, no podía estar hablando en serio... Ni en sus más locos sueños era capaz de imaginar a Kousuke molesto con alguien, y mucho menos con Tsubomi... Aunque él mismo no tuviera esos recuerdos de los que ella hablaba, le parecía completamente impensable, que esos dos no se hicieran grandes amigos.

–Kousuke... Yo mentí porque quise... Ella no tiene nada que ver...

–¡Tiene todo que ver! Y me da miedo que termines convirtiéndote en un mentiroso... Con tu poder, no podríamos distinguir tus mentiras de la verdad...

–¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?– preguntó frunciendo el ceño –Yo nunca haría eso... Es verdad que mentí, pero fue por una buena causa... Nunca le mentiría a ustedes por gusto.

–Aún por una buena razón, las mentiras son mentiras– susurró Kousuke volviendo a su comida –. Te hacen daño a ti y a los demás... Las mentiras siempre son malas...

Exhaló girando los ojos, ¿cómo explicarle a su hermanito que odia las mentiras, que una mentira piadosa podía hacer mucho más bien que mil verdades? –Sí, lo que digas... Intentaré limitar mis mentiras al mínimo...

–¿Eso es una mentira...?

–¡Claro que no!

–Bien– asintió luego de verlo por unos segundos fijamente.

Por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de tragar duro, tal vez se debiera al pescado que estaba un poco seco, o quizás a la advertencia de su hermano, en forma de mirada que pareció atravesarlo por completo...

* * *

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó Kousuke luego de entrar a la habitación de su hermano, y encontrarlo, observando la puerta con expresión de terror y una tijera en sus manos.

–Ahh... Eres tú...– exhaló Shuuya, relajándose al instante, al tiempo que en la silla delante de él, Tsubomi se hacía visible –Por favor, avisa antes de entrar, o nos dará un infarto...

–¿Ahora tengo que pedir permiso para entrar?– preguntó sentándose en la cama.

–¡No es eso! ¡Es que si sabemos que eres tú, no hay necesidad de que ella desaparezca!

Observó con seriedad a la niña, estaba sentada en silencio y parecía no querer mirarlo por algún motivo –Y, ¿qué hacían?

–Le corto el cabello– explicó Shuuya volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea.

–¿Más corto...? ¿No te gusta el cabello largo?– preguntó a la niña, con franca curiosidad.

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, como si le costara comprender que la pregunta iba a su persona –N-No es eso... Es que aún tiene partes quemadas... El olor es molesto... No se va con un baño...

Aquello le hizo comprender la situación un poco mejor, no se trataba solamente de su hermano escondiendo a una chica... La relación de ambos era mucho más profunda que eso, ellos ya tenían su propia forma de interactuar, sus propios códigos, su propia vida creada aparte de los demás.

–¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado con esa tijera! ¡Vas a lastimarme!

–¡Lo siento! ¡Lo haré bien, sólo no te muevas tanto!

–No me tires del cabello y no me moveré.

–Entonces...– comenzó a hablar, interrumpiendo la charla de su hermano y la niña, había algo que no le gustaba de verlos tan cerca –¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la tarea?

–¡En un momento, ya casi termino!

Esperó pacientemente los diez minutos que Shuuya tardó en cortar algunos mechones desparejos en esa niña. Se sentía un poco culpable por ese rechazo instintivo hacia ella, pero era inevitable...

La niña era un extraño que apareció de la nada a robarle a su hermano... No podía verla de otra forma.

* * *

Kousuke la odiaba... Aunque Shuuya jurara y perjurara que no era así, ella lo percibía con claridad. El que en sus recuerdos fuera su querido hermanito del alma, ese que la adoraba y que siempre tenía una tierna sonrisa y un cálido abrazo para ella... En la realidad, simplemente la aborrecía.

Deseaba que todo aquello fuera simplemente una impresión errónea, pero al verlo intentando alejar a Shuuya de su lado en momentos como ese, en los cuales los tres decidían ir al parque a jugar, no había duda de que no la soportaba.

–¡¿Vendrá con nosotros?!– preguntó Kousuke deteniéndose a mitad de la acera.

–Viene con nosotros...– lo corrigió Shuuya con una gran sonrisa, quien parecía no darse cuenta de la tensa situación, o simplemente era un tonto.

Miró a todos lados, una vez que se cercioró de que nadie más veía en esa dirección desactivó su poder, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Kousuke.

–¿Por qué? Creí que iríamos al parque a jugar como siempre.

–Sí, pero ahora que sabes de ella, puede venir también, jugar entre tres es más divertido– aseguró el rubio.

–Eso no es verdad– negó el castaño retomando el camino.

–¿Cómo que no? Tú mismo dices eso cuando Ayano viene con nosotros– comentó Shuuya siguiéndolo.

–Ayano es diferente... Es... Ayano...

–Y Tsubomi es Tsubomi... No entiendo el punto...

Permaneció en el lugar, escuchando aquella discusión que se perdía en la distancia. Le hacía ilusión pasar un rato con ambos, pero no de esa forma, no si Kousuke iba a mirarla feo todo el rato. Se dio la vuelta activando sus ojos, pero antes de ser capaz de dar un paso, alguien tomó su brazo.

–¿A dónde vas? El parque es para el otro lado– dijo Shuuya tirando de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria, y la arrastró hasta el parque haciendo oídos sordos de sus quejas.

En un principio se molestó, pero al llegar al lugar en cuestión, había comprendido un poco mejor aquella faceta de su hermano... Él no se estaba comportando como un idiota, tampoco era como si no supiera leer el ambiente... Su hermano simplemente estaba ignorando las malas vibras y haciendo todo lo posible para unirlos...

Shuuya era un gran chico... Todos sus hermanos lo eran...

Pero él... Era especial...

Un sentimiento extraño, una especie de angustia se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en aquello, en la forma en que Shuuya siempre cuidaba de todos, la forma en que los protegía y procuraba siempre alegrarlos...

 _"La forma en que siempre nos pone antes que a su propia felicidad..."_

Nunca sabría de dónde vino aquel pensamiento...

–¿A qué jugamos?– preguntó Kousuke, al menos, tal como en sus recuerdos, no era un niño al cual le durara demasiado un enojo.

–¡A las escondidas!– sugirió Shuuya –De a dos son aburridas, pero de a tres será muy divertido, ¿qué dices Tsubomi?

–Por mí está bien– respondió ausentemente.

–¡¿Y si hace trampa?!– preguntó Kousuke señalándola –Puede desaparecer, y así no la encontraremos nunca.

–¡Yo no haría trampa!– se defendió de inmediato –No soy ese tipo de persona...

–Empezaré buscando– ofreció Shuuya –Puedo encontrarla por mejor que se oculte– aseguró con orgullo.

–Eso no es verdad– respondió cruzándose de brazos ofendida –¡No necesito mis poderes para ocultarme tan bien que no puedas encontrarme!

–Eso se está por ver~~

Con aquella sentencia, comenzó el juego...

Juego que tan inocente y honesto como fue planteado, pronto degeneró en tres niños con un rojo intenso en su mirada, valiéndose de sus poderes para encontrar y no ser encontrados.

Shuuya fue quien comenzó a romper las reglas de juego, mimetizándose con los adultos del entorno mientras Tsubomi lo buscaba. Esto desencadenó una discusión y que ahora fuera ella quien activara sus poderes para estar en igualdad de condiciones. No hace falta mencionar que Kousuke encontró los propios muy útiles cuando le tocó buscar a su hermano y a la niña.

Cuando el sol bajó lo suficiente para que decidieran regresar a casa, las cosas entre Kousuke y Tsubomi no habían mejorado sustancialmente, pero al menos habían sido capaces de compartir un juego de forma más o menos amena.

* * *

–¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó por novena vez.

–¡Deja de preguntar, ¿quieres?!- le reclamó bastante molesta e incómoda.

–Pero... No te ves bien...

–¡No es asunto tuyo!

–¡¿Entonces de verdad te sientes mal?!

–¡Déjame en paz!– le gritó antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación de su hermano sin importarle si alguien la veía.

–¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- corrió tras ella confundido y preocupado. Llevaban más de tres meses de convivencia, y nunca la había visto enferma... O de tan mal humor por la nada misma.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró, así que no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla para averiguar aquello, tampoco podía dejarla caminar sola y completamente visible por el pasillo, sus padres podrían regresar en cualquier momento o su hermana salir de su habitación y descubrirla.

Cuando al fin comprendió que ella simplemente iba al baño, y luego de detectar por una fracción de segundo como ponía una mano en su estómago, se tranquilizó un poco, probablemente la cena de la noche anterior no le sentó bien, sí... Eso debía ser.

Como cada vez, permaneció recargado en la pared, a unos centímetros apenas de la puerta del baño, haciendo guardia. A los ojos de cualquier otra persona que apareciera de la nada, él estaría sentado en el marco de la ventana jugando despreocupadamente con su consola portátil. Después de tanto tiempo su familia encontraba su rutina algo... sospechosa, por lo que debía tomar esa clase de precauciones.

No le extrañó que se demorara un poco más de lo usual dentro, y evitó pegar su oreja a la puerta para escuchar los sonidos del interior del baño, aquello sería desagradable, y poco propio del hermano protector que pretendía ser.

Sin embargo debía admitir que se arrepintió un poco de aquello, cuando la vio salir aún más pálida de lo que había entrado, con tal expresión de terror que en apenas un instante le contagió el pánico.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó alarmado pero en voz baja.

–M-Me voy a morir...– murmuró ella en un hilo de voz antes de correr a encerrarse en la habitación que ambos compartían.

–¿Qué...?– le preguntó al aire, con sus ojos completamente abiertos sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

Un par de minutos después cuando al fin retomó consciencia del tiempo y pudo ir tras ella, la encontró escondida en la tienda de campaña, hecha una bolita sollozando.

–Tsubomi... ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Por qué lloras?– le preguntó sentándose en el piso a su lado.

–N-No quiero decirte...– negó en una actitud tan dulce y sumisa que lo asustó aún más.

–¡Por favor dime! Lo que sea... ¡Si me lo dices le encontraré una solución!

Tsubomi lo miró por unos instantes antes de susurrar un quedo –Me estoy desangrando...

–¡¿Qué?!– gritó más fuerte de lo que debía –¡¿Cómo que desangrando?! ¡¿Dónde?!– chilló aterrado, pero ella permaneció en silencio –¡DIME!

–A-Ahí...– volvió a susurrar con su rostro enrojeciendo al instante.

–¡¿Ahí dónde?!

–A-Abajo...

–¡¿Los pies?!– preguntó recibiendo una suave patada en el rostro cuando intentó quitarle las medias.

–¡No tan abajo!– le chilló ella sentándose para encararlo –Cuando fui al baño... Y me limpié... Había sangre...– le explicó con dificultad tragándose su orgullo.

La miró fijamente antes de soltar un sentido –Demonios...– sólo imaginarlo le daba terror, aquello no podía ser nada bueno –¿T-Te duele...?– preguntó tentativamente y ella asintió.

–También me duele mucho la panza... Desde que desperté...– confesó antes de mirarlo fijamente –¿Voy a morirme...?

Negó por simple instinto pero sin saber qué responder.

–¡Niños, ya llegué!– escucharon el grito de Ayaka, y aquello le iluminó el día a Shuuya.

–¡Tranquila, hablaré con papá! Él es médico– le contó como si ella no lo supiera –, voy a pedirle que te atienda– se levantó decidido.

–¡Espera! ¡Él no puede verme!– intentó detenerlo.

–¡Hay cosas más importantes en este momento!– le recordó antes de correr a buscar a su padre.

Lo buscó, en la sala, el laboratorio y el garaje, pero ni siquiera la camioneta familiar estaba allí, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Ayaka guardando los víveres.

–¡Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?!

–No está– respondió ella girándose para verlo –. Me dejó en casa y continuó hacia la clínica, hace un rato le avisaron que lo necesitaban.

–Oh...– murmuró con todas sus esperanzas cayéndose a pedazos, y su madre debió notarlo por la forma en que se acercó a él.

–¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

Hizo una mueca involuntaria mientras evaluaba sus opciones, su madre como una adulta tal vez tuviera una idea de lo que le sucedía a Tsubomi, pero no podía arriesgarse a revelar su gran secreto cuando no tenía la certeza de que alguien podía ayudarla.

–Tengo... Un amigo...– comenzó a decir, odiaba mentirle a sus padres, pero cuando de su hermana se trataba aquello estaba más que justificado –Le está pasando algo muy... Raro...

La mujer levantó una ceja –Cuéntame...

–Le sale sangre por... Ese lugar...– explicó señalando su entrepierna, y no le gustó nada nada la expresión en el rostro de su madre.

–¡Shuuya eso puede ser muy malo! ¡¿Desde cuando te está pasando?!

–¡No es a mí!– exclamó de inmediato, ¿por qué siempre veían a través de sus mentiras cuando no usaba su máscara? –De verdad mamá, yo estoy bien... Pero me preocupa mi amigo...– murmuró lo último al borde de las lágrimas –¿Crees que se va a morir...?

–¡Claro que no!– exclamó de inmediato –Tu amigo debe decirle a sus padres y ellos lo llevarán a un especialista, así que no te preocupes por nada...– le sonrió en un intento por reconfortarlo, sin embargo aquello no funcionó.

–¿Y si no les dice...?– preguntó desesperado –¡Ella no tiene nadie a quién...!– se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de su desliz.

–¿Ella...?– preguntó Ayaka levantando una ceja –¿Desde el inicio estábamos hablando de una niña...?– volvió a preguntarle, pero él se mantuvo en silencio –Shuuya, responde.

–¿Tiene alguna diferencia...?– se encogió de hombros con tristeza, su hermanita estaba gravemente enferma y la única forma de ayudarla sería tirar por la borda todo lo que tanto trabajo les había costado construir.

Ayaka rió –Es completamente diferente...– aseguró –Ven, vamos a sentarnos... Confieso que nunca creí que tendría "la charla" con uno de mis hijos varones, pero...– lo condujo a la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

–Entonces... ¿Es normal?– preguntó Tsubomi observando la compresa que él le había entregado.

–¡Sí!– asintió su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Ahora creo que las niñas son aún más raras si les pasa eso... ¡Pero estás completamente sana! ¡¿No es genial?!– preguntó emocionado.

–Sí... Supongo...– murmuró –Pero... ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

–Se lo robé a Ayano... Mamá dijo que las necesitarías... Lo malo es que no creo poder robarle muchas más sin que se de cuenta, y mamá me dijo que se necesita mínimo un paquete al mes así que en la tarde iré a la farmacia a comprar más.

–¿De verdad?– lo miró sorprendida, y él asintió –Y... ¿Mamá no sospecha nada...?

–Bueno...– se rascó la cabeza –Creo que ahora piensa que tengo una novia en la escuela o algo por el estilo... ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡No estás enferma, ¿no es genial?!– volvió a sonreírle.

No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, su hermano podía ser la persona más tierna del mundo incluso en las situaciones más raras.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _Hola a todos... Egresada y recargada, Treku volvió :D_

 _Les pido disculpas por estos meses, como les avisé antes fueron terribles, pero valieron la pena, el 9 de diciembre terminé la carrera, y entre el trabajo, y algunos trámites, (y el Zelda the Minish Cap), no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para dedicarme a esto. Pero de a poco la inspiración va regresando, y espero que vuelva con todo muy pronto._

 _Respecto al capítulo siento que quedó corto, pero de a poco retomaré el ritmo._

 _Le agradezco a Ryunnoko por ayudarme con el tópico de la última parte, porque no estaba muy segura de hacer la escena, y charlarlo con ella y que me diera ánimos me hizo decidirme a hacerla._

 _Por otro lado agradezco a todos los que retomen la lectura de esta historia a pesar del eterno hiatus, espero no volver a hacerles esperar tanto._

 _A continuación paso a responder los comentarios:_

 _**DianiX:** Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho tener una lectora más :D. Tranquila, seguí tu consejo y me enfoqué en terminar todo como es debido, y respecto a tu teoría, es muy interesante, sin embargo según recuerdo, al menos por el manga, la bufanda que Tsubomi le daba a Shuuya no era la misma que la que usaba Ayano... Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero en el manga la bufanda que Tsubomi le regala es escocesa... Aunque puede que la versión de la novela sea un poco diferente también en ese aspecto, si es así no recuerdo haber leído aquel detalle, pero siempre se me pasan cosas por la mala traducción al español, avísame así me informo un poco mejor. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, nos leemos :D._

 _ **Madmoiselle Noir:** Bienvenida al fic, y por supuesto que voy a seguir, muchas gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos pronto._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

–¡Soy yo!– anunció Kousuke entrando al cuarto de su hermano –¿Qué haces...? Ayano está esperándonos... Hoy tenemos un día muy atareado...

–Amh... Sí...– murmuró levantándose de la cama en la que remoloneaba –Vamos...

Ambos salieron de la habitación y dieron un par de pasos antes que Kousuke se detuviera observando con intriga a Shuuya –¿Qué sucede? Te ves… Raro…

El aludido negó –No importa… Olvídalo– le pidió en el mismo tono desanimado que mostraba desde hacía un par de días.

–¡Claro que importa! Dime– le pidió observándolo con preocupación –Es sobre Tsubomi, ¿verdad? Por eso crees que no va a importarme– dedujo viéndolo a los ojos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó Shuuya observándolo sorprendido.

–No necesito mis poderes para tener una idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermanito– le sonrió afablemente –Anda dime, te la pasas diciendo que también es mi hermana, por lo tanto me incumbe.

Estaban en plena víspera de navidad, y a seis meses de la llegada de Tsubomi a la casa, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y otras tantas permanecían inmutables. Ya que si bien la chica continuaba escondida en la habitación de Shuuya sin que nadie a parte de los dos chicos de la familia supiera de su existencia, Kousuke había madurado considerablemente en ese tiempo, tanto física como emocionalmente.

–No sé… No la veo bien, esos dolores de cabeza son cada vez más constantes, y creo que se debe a que ha usado demasiado su poder, pero si no lo hace acabará siendo descubierta…– confesó el rubio exhalando su frustración –No sé qué hacer para ayudarla… Y he comenzado a pensar que estar aquí le hace daño… Tal vez… No fue tan buena idea mantenerla oculta…

–No creí que alguna vez te escucharía admitir eso… Recuerdo que te lo dije muchas veces– comentó Kousuke poniendo una mano en su mentón –Pero el único lugar al que podría ir es un orfanato, y ambos sabemos que no son buenos sitios… Así que creo que hiciste lo correcto.

–¿Lo dices en serio?– preguntó con algo de esperanza viendo como su hermano asentía –Pero… ¿Qué pasará con ese dolor que siente? Aunque fuera capaz de pagarle a un médico, no podemos simplemente ir y decirle que ese dolor se debe a sus ojos rojos…

–Tendrá que usar menos su poder entonces…

–Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, sabes perfectamente lo cerca que hemos estado de ser descubiertos estos meses, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma.

–La tuviste en tu habitación seis meses, es sorprendente que hayas podido esconderla tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperas mantener esa mentira?

–Hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda presentarles a Tsubomi y todos la acepten…– respondió algo inseguro, aquella pregunta lo torturaba cada noche.

–¿Realmente crees que eso pasará algún día?– preguntó sinceramente Kousuke –Que pase el tiempo y la mentira se haga más y más grande, ¿no lo hace aún más complicada la situación?

–Eres cruel…– murmuró después de casi un minuto de silencio, y retomó su camino hacia la sala donde le darían los toques finales al arbolito con Ayano.

Kousuke permaneció en medio del pasillo unos minutos, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo, él no quería ser cruel, solamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

Despertó cuando ya había anochecido, su cabeza aún dolía pero no quería pasar el día entero dormida, así que se levantó y activando sus ojos, salió del cuarto de su hermano, bajó a la sala y admiró el arbolito, con una considerable cantidad de regalos bajo él, ninguno para ella, que los tres niños de la casa habían armado la noche anterior bajo su constante supervisión.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde la familia disfrutaba de su cena navideña, sabía perfectamente que aquella manía de observarles en todo momento, de estar allí cuando ellos disfrutaban momentos en familia, era justamente lo que le estaba causando todo aquel sufrimiento, mantener su poder activo durante varias horas, día tras día, era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de cuanto se quejara su cuerpo, lo necesitaba… Cada vez más, una necesidad tan intensa que por satisfacerla valía cualquier sacrificio.

Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta observando a sus hermanos y padres disfrutar de aquella abundante cena, rememorando aquella misma escena en sus recuerdos, en la cual el lugar junto a Ayano ahora vacío, era ocupado por su persona. Una realidad donde nadie ignoraba su presencia, donde todos en el lugar la amaban.

Cuando la cena acabó, los tres niños corrieron a la sala a ver aquella tradicional película navideña, mientras Kenjirou era obligado a ayudar a Ayaka en la ardua tarea de dejar impecable aquella cocina.

–No puedo creer que hayan hecho una adaptación de Cuento de navidad, con Godzilla…– comentó Shuuya una vez que la película comenzó.

–Los guionistas son personas con mucha imaginación– comentó Ayano abrazando a sus hermanos como siempre que veían una película lo hacía.

La ocasional charla continuó, a excepción de Kousuke, que se mantuvo toda la película en silencio, completamente compenetrado en aquella trama que ya conocía de memoria.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, secó sus lágrimas, esa adaptación de la obra de Charles Dickens, aún siendo bizarra, le había transmitido el mensaje muy claramente; "Lo que hagas hoy, puede volverse en tu contra mañana", era un buen mensaje, y nunca se había sentido aludido… Hasta ese año…

Esa niña que tanto rechazo le generaba debido a su propio egoísmo, estaba pasando por una situación terrible, y si bien aún no podía creer en aquella historia de un universo paralelo, sabía perfectamente que Tsubomi no era mala persona, solamente estaba demasiado sola en el mundo, tal como lo estuvo él mismo antes de ser llevado al orfanato y conocer a su hermano.

En pocas palabras aquella película le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que se portó con ella, y de que si seguía por ese camino, algún día sería demasiado tarde para poder enmendarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo rebuscó en uno de sus cajones, era poco, pero funcionaría como señal de tregua, o incluso podría tomarse como un símbolo de amistad… Luego de unos minutos finalmente encontró aquel lazo púrpura que en algún momento le compró a Ayano pero nunca se atrevió a regalarle, y corrió a la habitación de su hermano en busca de Tsubomi.

Entró sin avisar, encontrando la habitación vacía, pero no necesitó más que esperar unos pocos segundos para que aquella niña se hiciera visible frente a él.

–Shuuya no está– le informó –. Dijo que iría por algo de lo que sobró de la cena.

–Te buscaba a ti de todas formas– comentó sonriéndole ante su expresión de desconcierto –. No pude envolverlo, y aún faltan unos minutos para las doce, pero… Feliz navidad– le entregó el lazo.

–¿Para mí...?– preguntó señalándose a sí misma –¿Estás seguro?– el temblor en su voz se le hizo casi tierno.

Asintió –Me di cuenta de que he sido muy malo contigo, y egoísta… Pero ya no voy a ser así… ¿Me perdonas?

El súbito abrazo que ella le dio lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue aún más inesperado que se largara a llorar en su hombro –¡Claro que sí! Gracias por el regalo…

Sonrió respondiendo el abrazo –Creo que te quedará bien cuando dejes crecer tu cabello.

Volvió a asentir con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras se separaba –Gracias Kousuke…

–No es nada– le restó importancia –. ¡Hasta mañana!– se despidió antes de salir de la habitación sintiéndose muy bien.

–Bien hecho– la voz de su hermano lo tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

–Desde hace un rato– respondió Shuuya son su característica sonrisa y una bandeja en sus manos –, no quería interrumpir~~.

–No había nada que interrumpir, sólo estaba dándole su regalo– se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y mi regalo?– preguntó su hermano fingiendo un puchero.

–Lo tendrás mañana, ¡buenas noches!– se despidió alejándose de él.

–¡No es justo!– lo escuchó decir antes de meterse a su habitación.

Realmente esperaba que de ahora en más las cosas salieran bien para todos, incluso para Tsubomi, un nuevo año comenzaría muy pronto y tal vez su sueño de ser reconocida por el resto se haría realidad…

* * *

Mientras todos dormían bajó a hurtadillas a la sala, y tomó aquel pequeño paquetito que había pasado desapercibido para todos, ese sin etiqueta o destinatario, ese que había dejado unos días antes para Tsubomi, pero que ya no tenía sentido entregarle…

Lo desenvolvió y miró por unos instantes, un broche de mariposa hecho con piedras de fantasía que brillaban mucho, le había gustado desde la primer vez que lo vio en la vitrina de aquella tienda por la que solían pasar camino a la escuela, pero ese era el problema… Era un accesorio para el cabello demasiado lindo, uno que dejaría en vergüenza al sobrio lacito de Kousuke. Y aunque supiera que para Tsubomi aquel lacito valía mucho por lo que significaba, no quería desmerecer el regalo de su hermano en absoluto.

Así que sintiéndose un poco triste, pero con la certeza de que era lo mejor, lo arrojó a la basura.

* * *

Un nuevo año comenzó, y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa; el final de las vacaciones de invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

–¡Vamos! ¡Te enseñaré a hacer muñecos de nieve!– exclamó tirando de su brazo, sin lograr gran cosa.

–Ya te dije que no quiero… Ve tú solo– respondió ella intentando soltarse del agarre.

–¡Kousuke también estará! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí sola mientras nosotros jugamos con la nieve!

–¡Pero tampoco puedes obligarme! ¡No quiero ir!

–¿Y si te suplico?– preguntó lastimeramente dejando de tirar de ella.

–¡No iré Shuuya! ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz!– le gritó antes de encerrarse en la tienda.

Exhaló derrotado y se marchó sin entender qué bicho le había picado ahora.

* * *

Extrañaba a Maki, la extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, aquella angustia en su pecho era terrible siempre, pero en esa época, en la cual no podía evitar recordar a su hermana, lo feliz que fue a su lado y la forma en que siempre lograba tomarse el día libre en el trabajo para estar con ella en su cumpleaños, todo se volvía aún más duro.

Hecha una pelotita en el piso, dentro de aquella tienda de campaña que cumplía funciones de barrera protectora del mundo exterior, sollozó quedo durante horas, deseando una vez más que la realidad hubiera seguido su correcto curso, y haber desaparecido en aquel incendio.

Si no pudo salvar a su hermana, al menos pudo haberse ido con ella…

Como debió ser desde un principio…

* * *

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, Shuuya y Kousuke permanecían sentados alrededor de la tienda, la comida que el rubio había llevado para Tsubomi al mediodía estaba ya fría e intacta, y ambos se miraban sin saber realmente qué pensar.

–Tsubomi por favor… Al menos sal a comer algo…– le suplicaba Shuuya habiendo agotado todos sus recursos.

–Tal vez esté dormida ya... – sugirió Kousuke, pero Shuuya negó de inmediato.

–¿No escuchas que está llorando? Algo malo le está sucediendo…– exhaló antes de acercarse y susurrarle a su hermano un simple –Haz lo tuyo…

–¿Lo mío...?

–Sí– asinitó aún en un susurro –, usa tu poder y sabremos de inmediato lo que le sucede.

–¿Estás seguro...? ¿Y si lo descubre y se enfada? Apenas acabamos de hacer las pases, no quiero molestarla ahora…

–No se va a enterar, y si lo hace diremos que yo te obligué… ¡Anda, ¿no quieres saber qué le pasa?!

Kousuke se limitó a asentir resignado antes de activar sus ojos... Frunció el ceño, la mente de esa niña siempre le daba dolor de cabeza, era tan confusa y llena de oscuridad… Tardó un par de minutos pero finalmente encontró algo…

–¡Ohh!– exclamó, llamando la atención de Shuuya que lo miró con infinita curiosidad –Mañana es su cumpleaños…– le susurró –No entendí bien pero… Creo que llora porque extraña a su hermana...

–¡¿En serio?!– exclamó Shuuya, y antes de que Kousuke pudiera reaccionar, su hermano ya tiraba de él sacándolo de la habitación –¡Tenemos que hacer algo!– exclamó una vez fuera.

–¿Hacer qué...?– preguntó Kousuke con lógico desconcierto –Somos dos chicos que no tienen casi dinero, no podemos pedirle ayuda a Ayano o nuestros padres, y debemos mantenerla oculta… No se me ocurre una forma de hacer un festejo para ella…

–Lo sé… Pero hay que hacer algo… O darle algo… No podemos dejar que su cumpleaños pase desapercibido, ¡sólo hay uno al año! ¡Es algo muy importante!

–Tal vez podamos regalarle algo… ¿Qué crees que querría...?– lo miró fijamente, después de todo, de ambos Shuuya era quien más la conocía.

–¿Pasar su cumpleaños con su familia?– preguntó el rubio irónicamente –Podemos darle un detalle, pero no lo que ella realmente quiere…– concluyó torciendo la boca en señal de desencanto.

–¡O tal vez sí!– exclamó Kousuke luego de sopesarlo un momento. Rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano –Escucha, mañana…

* * *

–¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir!– chilló una vez más como desde que salieron de la casa, se sentía horrible, en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, y su hermano no hacía más que molestar, obligándola a ir a ese parque que poco le interesaba en esos momentos…

En lo último que podía pensar ese día era en salir a jugar.

Shuuya la condujo hasta los columpios, la sentó allí contra su voluntad, y comenzó a columpiarla antes de que pudiera bajarse, obligándola con eso, a sostenerse con fuerza de la cadena.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el columpio comenzara a detenerse al tiempo que lo escuchaba decir un –¡Mira ahí están!– y en cuanto observó en aquella dirección se sorprendió de ver a Ayano y Kousuke entrando al parque.

–No vayas a desaparecer~– le indicó tomando su mano y acercándola a sus hermanos.

–¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!– chilló ella intentando soltarse del agarre sin éxito.

–¿Me vas a decir que no quieres pasar el día con tu hermana?– le preguntó viéndola con una sonrisa –Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Continuará.**

 _Uff esto costó… No el capítulo en sí, pero en el proceso de dos días que me tomó escribirlo, rompí dos computadoras, un ratón, intenté usar una tablet como netbook con dudosos resultados (no pude configurar el teclado USB, así que tenía que hacer algo muy raro para tener tildes y ñ, pero no tenía signos de apertura de la exclamación y la interrogación) y finalmente terminé acondicionando mi hogar para poder usar una máquina más o menos cómodamente… Fue duro y perdí mi adorada notebook en el camino, pero aquí está el capítulo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, sé que el tiempo está avanzando muy de prisa, pero si no no pasa nada y se vuelve aburrido… Nuestros pequeños están creciendo y pronto… Y editándolo lo noté muy cortado, pero créanme, cuando paso mucho tiempo sin escribir pierdo la fluidez, y ésta sólo se recupera escribiendo, así que espero que el siguiente sea mejor._

 _Por otro lado, agradezco muchísimo a quienes están comentando y siguiendo la historia a pesar de que tardé tanto en actualizar, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Paso a responder comentarios :D_

 _ **Yin-princesa-del-olvido:**_ _En realidad no conseguí trabajo, trabajo tengo desde hace mucho, simplemente conseguí mi título. Y muchísimas gracias por comentar, pronto me pondré con Tu legado, lamento la tardanza con ese, pero cuando la musa no quiere… No se la puede obligar…._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, besos~_

 _ **Jeffy Iha:**_ _Jeffy! Muchísmas gracias por el comentario! He estado muy atareada por eso no comenté en Abracadabra, pero siempre encuentro un tiempito para leer los capítulos que subes, con suerte a partir de ahora sí podré :D. Respecto al asunto de las mentiras, pues sí, ya todos sabemos lo que se viene y será muy doloroso… Y respecto a Seto… Es cruel, pero no es un mal niño, solamente es un chico que ve como llega alguien de la nada y básicamente le roba la atención de su hermano… Con Mary la cosa fue diferente… Digan lo que digan fue amor a primera vista, no sé si romántico o amor como el que sintió por aquel cachorrito abandonado, tal vez un poco de ambos… Me mataste con eso de que tu madre reaccionó como Tsubomi… Puedo imaginarme la situación y es muy divertida en mi cabeza… No se me ocurrió una manera interesante para narrar la forma en que Shuuya le contó sobre el período de las niñas así que queda a tu gusto, o tal vez en un futuro ellos recuerden algo, aún no lo decido. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos :D._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

No comprendió las intenciones de su hermanito al suplicarle que lo acompañara al parque, hasta que miró en la dirección que él le indicaba. Aquello que vio la sorprendió por completo, y le provocó una gran y enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿Vas a presentarme a tu novia?!— exclamó rebosando de emoción en cuanto Shuuya se acercó lo suficiente, con esa linda niña de la mano.

—¿Novia?— preguntó él con desconcierto, lo siguiente fueron una serie de negativas y excusas por parte de la parejita frente a ella.

Shuuya podía ser tan tímido a veces…

Pero para su desencanto Kousuke intervino —Ellos no son novios…— le explicó mientras negaba —Entonces… ¿No la recuerdas...?

—¿No...?— murmuró lastimeramente, antes de procesar la pregunta, entonces miró nuevamente a esa chica a un lado de su hermano, sus manos seguían unidas… No importaba cuanto lo negaran, su hermo ya tenía una personita especial en su vida.

—Ayano…— la llamó Shuuya, sacándola de su mundo —¿La recuerdas o no...?

Volvió a mirar a la niña, ahora concentrándose en su rostro, permaneció en silencio unos segundos, forzándose a recordar, pero no… Si bien admitía que le encontraba algo familiar, no la recordaba de nada. Negó observando a sus hermanos —¿Debería hacerlo...?

Kousuke fue el primero en asentir —Es esa niña que se metió a la casa diciendo que papá era su padre— le explicó refrescando así sus recuerdos.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!— escuchó exclamar a la niña —Y ya pueden olvidar ese día…— murmuró claramente avergonzada viendo a un lado.

—¡Es verdad, eres esa chica!— exclamó aplaudiendo una vez con emoción —¡No creí que te volvería a ver! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… Cinco meses?

—Seis— respondió Shuuya de inmediato —, su nombre es Tsubomi, y es nuestra amiga— resaltó la última palabra.

Sí claro, y ella era tonta… Pero no presionaría más a su enamorado hermanito —Mi nombre es Ayano, un gusto volver a verte Tsubomi— le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

—H-Hola…— balbuceó la niña, logrando liberar finalmente su mano del agarre de Shuuya y respondiendo el saludo —El gusto es mío…

—Hermana…— llamó su atención Kousuke —Hoy es el cumpleaño de Tsubomi, y como ambos somos chicos, pensamos que tal vez tú serías una mejor compañía… Porque… bueno… ya sabes…— murmuró lo último no muy seguro.

—¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?!— exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, mientras la veía asentir. No se veía demasiado feliz, cosa que le preocupaba, después de todo los cumpleaños son los días más felices para cualquiera —¡Tenemos que festejarlo!— exclamó —Déjame pensar… ¿A dónde podemos ir primero...?

—¿Ir?— preguntó Tsubomi.

—¡Por supuesto, el día del cumpleaños no es cualquier día! ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?— le sugirió.

—Y-yo no tengo…— comenzó a decir ella siendo interrumpida por Shuuya.

—¡Acaban de darme mi mesada así que yo invito!— exclamó tomando nuevamente la mano de Tsubomi y tirando de ella, casi de inmediato sintió como Kousuke la empujaba suavemente encaminándola en la misma dirección que la parejita.

Pocos minutos después se encontraba en una de las mesitas de la heladería, frente a ella Tsubomi, y sus hermanos en otra mesa, no entendía por qué habían insistido en alejarse si la mesa alcanzaba para todos…

Observó nuevamente a Tsubomi, se veía definitivamente mucho mejor que en aquella ocasión, su ropa estaba limpia, su cabello ordenado, y sin toda aquella mugre, su hermoso rostro se podía apreciar mucho mejor.

—¡Frío!— chilló luego de la primer probada al helado —Tal vez no fue buena idea el helado en esta época…— comentó riendo de su propia estupidez.

—Yo creo que… fue una gran idea…— respondió la niña con una voz apenas audible, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa, pero aún así sonriendo.

—¿De verdad lo crees...? Anoche nevó, y aún hace mucho frío…

—Pero de esta forma… El helado no se derrite de inmediato…

Sonrió —¡Tienes razón, eres una chica muy lista!

Tsubomi levantó la mirada sorprendida para luego negar, pero no le prestó importancia a la modestia de la "amiga" de su hermano —Pero dime, ¿cómo te hiciste amiga de mis hermanos?— le preguntó intrigada, hasta ese día no supo de la existencia de esa chica que tanta confianza parecía tener con ellos.

Pareció sopesarlo un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar —Ese día, cuando fui a tu casa… Shuuya fue tras de mí… Desde entonces hemos sido amigos…

—¡¿Desde hace tanto?!— exclamó sorprendida —Vaya… Shuuya es demasiado bueno ocultando cosas…— murmuró algo frustrada —¿Por qué no me dijo nada...?

—S-Supongo que… Creyó que se enfadarían si andaba con alguien… Como yo…— explicó dubitativamente Tsubomi.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! Eres una chica preciosa y muy inteligente, estoy segura de que papá y mamá estarán muy felices de que vayas a jugar con nosotros a la casa.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó con clara emoción.

Asintió sonriéndole —¿Y desde cuando eres amiga de Kousuke...? Se me hace muy raro que él no me haya contado…

—Desde hace… Unos pocos días…

Aquello era un poco más comprensible, su hermanito nunca guardaba secretos ni decía mentiras, le habría parecido realmente raro que no le hubiera contado de su nueva amiga.

* * *

—¿Cómo festejarás tu cumpleaños?— preguntó Ayano después de unos minutos en que ambas se dedicaron a saborear el helado en silencio.

—Así…

—Jeje… Lo sé, pero me refiero a cómo lo festejarás en tu casa— se corrigió su hermana —Imagino que tus padres prepararán tu pastel favorito e invitarán a todos tus amigos…— la vio quedarse pensativa unos segundos —¿Invitaste a Shuuya? Él no nos dijo nada aún…

Se sintió una completa idiota, la gente normal, como Ayano, tenía familias que festejaban su cumpleaños, tenían amigos, tenían pastel, globos y todas esas cosas de las que ella sólo tenía recuerdos.

Sería complicado de explicar, pero se mantuvo en su determinación, intentaría reducir las mentiras al mínimo con su hermana, Ayano era a sus ojos el ser más dulce del mundo, no merecía ser vilmente engañada, así que negó.

—¡¿No lo invitaste...?! ¿Tampoco a Kousuke?— preguntó sorprendida.

—No tengo padres…— se explicó, siendo testigo de la forma en que la expresión en el rostro de Ayano se quedaba congelada —T-Tranquila… ¡No importa!— negó de inmediato, asustada por aquella reacción —Pasó hace mucho… Ya no importa…

—Pero…— murmuró Ayano saliendo poco a poco de su estupor —Vives con alguien… ¿Verdad...?

Asintió, y sonrió levemente —Son una linda familia… La más linda que existe… Pero… No puedo pedirles pastel o festejo…

Los ojos de Ayano se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de poder reaccionar su hermana estaba abrazándola mientras sollozaba —Qué triste no tener pastel en tu cumpleaños…— murmuró.

—Ya… ya… No es tan grave…— le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda.

¿Cómo decirle a una chica como Tsubomi que había cosas mucho más tristes en la vida...? Y mientras Shuuya y Kousuke las observaban sin saber si acercarse o no, Tsubomi tomaba consciencia de lo frágil que era el corazoncito de su hermana…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ayano nunca conociera el dolor que ella sí… Un ser tan puro e idealista… No podría soportarlo…

Ayano finalmente se calmó y regresó a su sitio aún secando sus lágrimas —Lo siento… Pensarás que estoy loca…— comentó riendo levemente, a lo que ella negó de inmediato —Pero… ¿Eres feliz con esa familia?— preguntó observándola con atención.

Asintió —Mucho…— confesó sonriendo.

Ayano finalmente volvió a sonreír —Me alegra escuchar eso… Un chico de la escuela, que es algo así como un amigo, perdió a su papá hace muchos años… Él nunca habla de eso, pero… Debió ser terrible, y creo que es lo que lo hizo ser tan… Serio… Pero perder a ambos… No puedo imaginar lo que has sufrido…

—No pienses en eso por favor…— le pidió antes que se largara a llorar nuevamente —¡H-Hablemos de otra cosa…!

Ayano asintió —¿De verdad no eres la novia de mi hermano?— preguntó volviendo a su actitud usual.

—¡No!— su chillido se escuchó en toda la heladería —Claro que no…— negó bajando la voz —Sólo somos dos buenos amigos…

—¿Qué tan buenos...?— no le gustó nada el tono de voz que Ayano estaba usando, ni la forma en que la miraba.

—Sólo buenos…— murmuró volviendo a probar su helado, seguiría comiendo hasta que las preguntas incómodas terminaran.

* * *

—¿Crees que todo esté saliendo bien...?— preguntó Kousuke observando detenidamente a las dos chicas de la mesa contigua.

—Por sus expresiones... Deduzco que sí— le respondió a su hermano —. ¡Tuviste una gran idea!

—Lo sé…— asintió el aludido con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas —Seguro será un cumpleaños que recordará.

—Y es el primer paso— completó emocionado, ante la mirada ahora curiosa de su hermano —. De a poco lograremos que Ayano le tome tanto cariño que al decírselo no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarla.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— preguntó Kousuke observándolo con preocupación —Yo sé lo que es ser huérfano, vivir en un orfanato… y tener estos ojos… Pero Ayano... ¿Crees que ella le mentiría a nuestros padres en algo tan serio?

Torció su boca pensativo, Kousuke tenía razón en aquello, y no era como si él no lo hubiera pensado antes… Sin embargo quería creer que Ayano era diferente, que de todas las personas en el mundo, ella sí sería capaz de comprender su situación, que ella se aventuraría en aquella misión secreta junto a ellos…

—Tal vez me equivoco…— concedió Kousuke, arrepentido por haber sido tan franco y cortante en un asunto que claramente afectaba demasiado a su hermano —Supongo que no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo…

Asintió algo inseguro, si lo hacían mal, Ayano podría contarle todo a sus padres, y acabar con todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron… Y peor aún… Tal vez, no fuera capaz de volver a ver a Tsubomi…

En sus más oscuros sueños, no sólo la llevaban a un orfanato, sino que lo hacían a un lugar demasiado lejano, uno en el cual estaría incomunicada y al que él no podría acceder… Y pasado el tiempo, con la mayoría de edad ella ya no se acordaría de él, y él no tendría idea de dónde buscarla…

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero aquel desenlace el aterraba.

* * *

Cuando las chicas terminaron su helado, y los cuatro salieron del local, llegó la hora de despedirse.

—¡Espero que tengas un cumpleaños genial!— le deseó Ayano a Tsubomi ajustándose la bufanda —Estoy segura de que tu familia hará algo especial para ti.

—Gracias…— murmuró ésta devolviéndole la sonrisa, era triste saber que su tiempo con Ayano había terminado, pero no podía quejarse, los momentos vividos no se los quitaría nadie —Fue… un gran cumpleaños…

—Eres muy linda…— le sonrió —Dile a Shuuya que te invite a casa algún día— le recomendó antes de mirar a Kousuke —. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí— asintió él —. Hasta pronto— se despidió de ambos.

—Hasta luego— se despidió Shuuya sin moverse un ápice de su lado —, nos vemos en un rato.

—¡¿Vas a acompañarla hasta su casa?!— preguntó Ayano con desbordante emoción.

—Soy un caballero~

Con aquella declaración el grupo de chicos se separó, Ayano y Kousuke se alejaban hablando animadamente, sobre todo la primera. Mientras que los otros dos se quedaron allí de pie observándolos.

—¿Y bien...?— preguntó Shuuya volteando a verla con una sonrisa —¿Te gustó tu regalo?

Y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, recibió el más lindo y cálido abrazo que alguna vez le hubieran dado…

—Gracias…— le susurró Tsubomi, con su cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Shuuya, y sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de éste —Muchas gracias…

—N-No fue nada…— tartamudeó estúpidamente, tan perdido en aquella cálida sensación, que no fue capaz de moverse, siquiera para responder el abrazo, hasta que ella se separó, secando de sus ojos las pocas lágrimas que no permitió que cayeran —Deberías agradecerle a Kousuke… La idea fue suya.

Ella asintió sonriendo nuevamente —Lo haré…— aseguró antes de cambiar su expresión a una algo preocupada —Pero Ayano entendió mal nuestra… Relación… Creo que va a molestarte bastante de ahora en más…

—¡No le des importancia!— negó mientras reía por lo bajo —Ayano siempre hace eso, al parecer le hace mucha ilusión que a sus hermanitos les guste alguna niña… A mí no me molesta… A Kousuke sí.

—¿Por qué le molesta a Kousuke?— preguntó curiosa.

—¡¿Aún no te diste cuenta?!— ella negó —Porque a Kousuke le gusta Ayano— aseguró.

—¿Le gusta… Ayano?— preguntó sorprendida —¿Estás seguro...?

—¡Por supuesto! Creo que Ayano es la única que no lo nota… Bueno Ayano y tú…— y mientras ella lo miraba estupefacta, intentando asimilar aquella nueva información, él cambió el tema —Aún tengo algo de dinero, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé…— negó pensativa —Shuuya…— lo miró luego de unos segundos —¿Cómo supieron que hoy es mi cumpleaños...? Estoy segura de que nunca te lo dije.

—¿Ah no...? Jeje, que raro que nunca me lo hayas comentado en tanto tiempo, ¿no?— preguntó nervioso.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez viéndolo con seriedad.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ven, vamos a comer algo!— decidió apresuradamente tomando su mano.

—¡Pero dime cómo lo supiste!— le exigió ella mientras era arrastrada hacia algún lugar que él aún no había decidido.

* * *

Cayó rendida en el saco de dormir que usaba como cama, había sido un día muy largo, lleno de altibajos emocionales.

No diría que fue un día feliz… Sabía perfectamente que era imposible tener un feliz cumpleaños si Maki no estaba allí… Pero sin dudas sus hermanos hicieron de ese día, uno mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

Amaba a sus hermanos… Eran su luz y su esperanza… Y en esos momentos, después de tantas dudas, sentía la seguridad de que buscarlos fue lo correcto.

Si volviera a nacer, una y mil veces más, no importaba cómo se dieran las cosas… Volvería a buscarles… Haría hasta lo imposible por permanecer a su lado.

Porque ellos eran probablemente, lo único que la unía a ese mundo que no era para ella…

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola… Lo sé, capítulo corto y me tardé bastante… Pero son mis vagaciones y me tomo muy al pie de la letra ese término…_

 _Lo corté por aquí así puedo publicarlo hoy, el día del cumpleaños de nuestra niña hermosa. ¡Feliz cumple, Kido! Quería hacer algo más por su cumple pero dudo que pueda… Así que por el momento me quedo feliz de al menos haber podido publicar esto hoy._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios, saben perfectamente lo feliz que me hacen._

 _A continuación paso a responderlos :D_

 _Madmoiselle Noir:_ _Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que te parezca que el fic va por buen camino, y tranquila, no dejaré de escribir, puede que me demore un poco, o no, dependiendo de la inspiración y las energías, pero seguiré. Saludos._

 _Jeffy Iha:_ _¡Hola señorita! Me parece bien eso de revivir máquinas mientras yo las rompo… De ahora en más te llamaré la necromancer de las computadoras. (Sé bien que el necromancer no revive pero tú entiendes la idea) Coincido en que Kano sería un buen secuestrador, debería usar esa habilidad alguna vez… Respecto al regalo, a mítambién se me hizo muy triste aquella parte, pero lo siento, el pobre niño lo tiró, y fue estúpido, pero… Me pareció una buena forma de representar ese siempre poner la felicidad de los demás por delante que la de él aunque eso le represente hacer un sacrificio enorme…_

 _Como ves, sí fue un lindo cumpleaños dentro de lo que cabe, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que está. Y también espero encontrar un buen sitio más adelante en que ellos puedan recordar aquel épico suceso xD._

 _Y… yo diría que retomaras Abracadabra, las cosas se están poniendo muy turbias y si las actualizaciones se cortan en dos capítulos más creo que va a correr sangre… La tuya específicamente… Con amor eso sí 3._

 _Ya en serio, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos._

 _Ryuunoko:_ _Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Es verdad que duele ver a alguien como Kousuke siendo algo brusco con Tsubomi, pero como bien decís, sólo intenta proteger a su hermano de esa desconocida. También es joven e inexperto, ya aprenderá. Lo de que usaran sus poderes me pareció de lo más tierno, y lógico en un juego como ese, en el cual hay tanto de saber ocultarse, como de engañar como de predecir lo que otros harán. Y sí… Tsubomi usa los boxers de Shuuya… Evité entrar en detalles respecto a cómo pegaba las compresas en ellos o si Ayaka se encontraría con los boxers de su hijo ensangrentados… Digamos que todo eso se resolvió mágicamente…_

 _Me encantan tus teorías, y no revelaré información al respecto por el momento… Ya llegarán esas situaciones y veremos cómo se las apañan… Respecto a Kousuke, el niño sigue siendo un amor, sólo que en aquel contexto es casi natural que comenzara siendo un poco arisco… Y es muy triste que la pobre sufra por verlos, pero es natural, estando allí a un paso de su familia, y sin poder hablarles o tocarlos porque aquel inocente acto acabaría con su vida en esa casa para siempre… Es duro para la pobre chica… Pero es lo mejor a lo que puede aspirar…_

 _Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, besos._

 _Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero que sigan disfrutándola._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Tragó duro y miró con desesperación la única salida herméticamente cerrada. Frente a él sus padres esperaban por algo…

Que hablara probablemente…

—¿La conocías de antes o no?— volvió a preguntar Ayaka.

—No…— murmuró sin atreverse a verlos ni comprender en qué momento las cosas se pusieron tan serias.

—Entonces ese día saliste tras una completa desconocida sin avisarle a nadie— dedujo su madre con un tono poco afable, tan diferente al que usaba por lo general.

—Una niña de la calle, una pordiosera que vino a golpear nuestra puerta— completó Kenjirou que tampoco se veía precisamente contento.

—No la llames así— murmuró apretando sus puños —. Ella es… Mi amiga…

—El problema no es que seas su amigo, el problema es que lo hayas ocultado durante seis meses— explicó Ayaka —. ¡Shuuya… Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso! ¿Pensaste por un momento siquiera que esa niña fuera parte de una banda de secuestradores?— él negó —¡No puedes mantener esas cosas en secreto!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento!— exclamó sabiendo que sus padres tenían algo de razón, sin embargo ellos no entenderían por mejor que se los explicara —Pero no pasó nada así que está bien…

—No lo está— negó Kenjirou esta vez —. Esa niña llegó aquí llamándome padre y a Ayano hermana. Me alegra que haya conseguido una familia que la recogiera de la calle, pero esa niña no está bien de la cabeza.

—¡Tsubomi no está loca!— volvió a gritar —Ella sólo… Necesitaba una familia…— murmuró lo último al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hijo… Es una chica de la calle, tú no conoces la forma en la que piensan esas personas…— intentó explicarle Ayaka, pero aquello sólo logró romper el poco temple que le quedaba.

—¡Ella es igual que yo! ¡La única diferencia es que no tuvo la suerte de estar en aquel orfanato cuando ustedes llegaron buscando fenómenos!— le gritó a ambos.

—Nosotros no…— intentó decir su madre, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¡Ustedes sí!— la interrumpìó —¡Si no nos hubieran querido para experimentar con nosotros nunca nos habrían adoptado y seguiríamos en ese orfanato!

Segundos después sus hermanos, quienes miraban una película en el sofá de la sala, lo vieron salir corriendo y llorando, mientras Kenjirou le gritaba que regresara.

—Voy con él— murmuró Kousuke corriendo tras su hermano.

—¡Y-Yo también!— exclamó Ayano confundida por la situación tan atípica, apagando el televisor antes de subir con rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

—No debiste decirles eso…— murmuró Ayano sentada en la cama abrazando a su hermano —Sabes que papá y mamá nos quieren a los tres por igual…

Shuuya no respondió, se mantuvo quieto abrazado a sus rodillas con sus ojos rojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento… No creí que contarles de tu amiga traería problemas…— murmuró ella con tristeza —Yo realmente no le veo lo malo, pero si nuestros padres están preocupados, deben tener algo de razón…

—No la tienen…— murmuró lastimeramente.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que dijeron...? ¿No podrás volver a verla...?

Y mientras Shuuya explicaba con lujo de detalle aquellas cosas tan hirientes que sus padres habían soltado, Kousuke miraba disimuladamente hacia la tienda de campaña que seguía en la habitación.

Aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que Tsubomi estaba allí oculta, escuchándolo todo…

Sintió pena por ella… En ese tiempo había aprendido a conocerla y sabía perfectamente que pese a mostrarse como alguien fuerte, era extremadamente sensible a ese tipo de situaciones...

—Ayano…— llamó a su hermana —Vamos a hablar con papá y mamá…— sugirió.

—¡Kousuke tiene razón!— exclamó Ayano tan llena de energías como siempre —Vamos a decirles que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, de hecho la misión de nuestra asociación secreta será que papá y mamá te permitan seguir siendo su amigo— aseguró —. ¡Vamos Kousuke! A la guarida secreta de nuestros padres— señaló la puerta comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Kousuke se limitó a reír antes de seguirla, en otra situación no habría dejado a su hermano solo en ese estado… Pero lo sabía bien, él no estaba solo…

* * *

Se hizo una bolita en su cama, de cara a la pared, no quería saber de nada… ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres tuvieran tan mal concepto de ella? ¡Su madre ni siquiera la había visto! Y su padre sólo por unos minutos… ¿Cómo podían sacar aquellas estúpidas conclusiones?

Si ellos no la querían como su amiga… Mucho menos la querrían como su hermana… Y aquello tiraba por la borda su misión de devolverle aquella familia que tanto ansiaba, y que con el tiempo, estaba cada vez más seguro que le pertenecía.

Sintió la cama hundirse un poco, y una mano en su brazo, se giró, y la observó con pena. Si él se sentía abatido, ¿cómo se sentiría ella...?

—Lo siento…- murmuró —Repetí todas esas cosas hirientes… Y olvidé que estabas aquí...

Ella se limitó a negar —Está bien, no dolió… Tanto…

—¡Pero...!— se incorporó —¡Ellos no saben lo que dicen! ¡Vamos a convencerlos ya verás! ¡Y-Ya saben de tu existencia, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que te acepten como hija!— le aseguró aquello que ni él mismo creía.

Tsubomi simplemente volvió a negar —No van a aceptarme…— aseguró —Pero está bien…— él quiso discutir pero ella miró al frente con una triste sonrisa y continuó —Mi madre… No sé nada de ella… Nunca la conocí, no sé si murió o simplemente me abandonó… Nadie me habló de ella jamás… Y mi padre no me quería… Yo era… La bastarda… La que sólo era un estorbo, la que se vio obligado a llevar a su casa… Y mi madrastra, ella simplemente me aborrecía… Ningún adulto en esa casa me quiso jamás… Sin embargo tenía a mi hermana… Y eso sólo me bastaba para ser feliz…— lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos pero sin borrar su sonrisa —Te tengo a ti, y a Kousuke… Y aunque no sea lo mismo… Tuve la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Ayano… Eso ya es más de lo que hubiera imaginado que tendría ese día que me di cuenta de que ustedes no me recordaban, y me encontraste en aquel callejón… Así que… Está bien, no necesito más.

—¡Y siempre me vas a tener!— exclamó dejándose llevar por el emotivo momento y abrazándola tan bochornosamente que ella en lugar de responder, comenzó a removerse en el abrazo intentando liberarse desesperadamente.

* * *

Después de gritos, pataleos y algún pellizco, logró que él la soltara, su hermano podía ser dulce e idiota en proporciones iguales. Por fortuna fue antes que Ayaka entrara a la habitación dispuesta a hablar con su hijo…

Se ocultó en la tienda y se dedicó a escuchar música con los auriculares de Shuuya, aunque se muriera de ganas de saber qué hablaban, les daría la intimidad que merecían… Sólo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se resolvieran, que sus padres no la quisieran ni como amiga de sus hermanos era doloroso, pero saber que por su culpa había conflictos familiares, lo era aún más.

Después de aquella charla, en la que Ayaka se disculpara por hablar tan mal de aquella niña a la que no conocía siquiera, las cosas se calmaron en el hogar.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, Ayano veía a Tsubomi cada tanto, días especiales en los que los cuatro jugaban en el parque, o recorrían algún centro comercial lo suficientemente caro para que cualquiera de ellos se conformara con sólo ver vidrieras. Esas contadas ocasiones ayudaron a que Ayano la conociera mejor, tanto en cuanto a historia como personalidad, pero no fue hasta inicios de abril, durante la semana dorada, cuando finalmente los tres hermanos se armaron de valor y le pidieron a sus padres invitar a su amiga a casa.

Lo bueno fue que les permitieron que la niña se quedara una noche, sería una especie de pijamada, probablemente la primera de Ayano, ya que no dejaba de hablar y fantasear con aquello, y por supuesto tenía muy claro que su amiga se quedaría en su habitación… Sería raro que durmiera con alguno de los chicos…

Lo malo era que justo ese día Ayaka no estaría en casa, ya que como todos los años debía visitar a sus padres y hermana, pero Kenjirou se quedaría en casa, por lo que los niños estarían bien cuidados…

* * *

El gran día llegó finalmente, se sintió raro volver a detenerse frente a la puerta de su casa y tocar timbre… Como en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, este día ellos la esperaban, este día sería bienvenida.

Ayano abrió de inmediato —¡Tsubomi estábamos esperándote!— exclamó dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

—Gracias por invitarme— respondió sintiéndose bien, tal vez las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba en el pasado, pero de una forma u otra, allí estaba, completamente visible, en esa casa en la cual todos sabían de su existencia.

Se sentía tan bien…

—¿No trajiste nada?— preguntó Ayano cuando se separaron, probablemente esperando que llevara una mochila, o bolso.

—¿Debía traer algo...?— preguntó viéndola.

—¡No, claro que no!— negó —Te prestaré un pijama… Somos casi de la misma altura así que te quedará bien— aseguró acompañándola mientras entraban —. Y puedo prestarte una falda, siempre te veo usando ropa de chico… De hecho creo que Shuuya tiene una remera igual…

—¿Ahh sí...?— preguntó riendo nerviosamente —Pero no tienes que molestarte… Me siento cómoda así…

—¡No es molestia!— aseguró tomando su mano —Ven, te enseñaré la casa y luego mi armario.

* * *

Después de un largo día en que charlaron, jugaron y hasta cocinaron juntas, cosa que no había vuelto a hacer desde aquel incendio que acabó con la vida de su hermana, llegó la hora de la cena.

—Jeje…— miró de reojo a su hermano, si no acababa con esa risita estúpida, juraba que lo golpearía.

—¡Deja de verme así!— le susurró molesta —Hace mucho tiempo que no uso una falda… No estoy acostumbrada— se defendió, mientras apretaba la tela entre sus piernas.

—Cuando haces eso parece que usaras unos pantaloncillos muy raros— comentó aún riendo, ganándose finalmente una patadita por debajo de la mesa —. ¡Papá, Tsubomi me pateó!— se quejó.

—Eso te pasa por mirarle las piernas a una chica antes de llegar a segunda base— comentó el hombre tranquilamente comiendo.

Y pese a que ninguno de los hermanos comprendió las palabras de Kenjirou, a Tsubomi aquella se le hizo una escena muy muy familiar… Era casi como si estuviera, ese día, viviendo con ellos en familia… Como si fuera una hermana más… Si solamente su madre estuviera allí, sería perfecto…

* * *

Una vez que la cena terminó, dio comienzo la pijamada, y con ésta se encontraron en la habitación de Ayano con comida chatarra, muchas almohadas y Tsubomi vistiendo un camisón blanco con rosa que hizo a Shuuya llorar de la risa.

—¡Demos comienzo oficialmente a la primer pijamada de esta casa!— anunció Ayano con un puño levantado vistiendo su pijama de _Kamen Rider_ , mientras los tres más jóvenes la observaban sentados en el piso a su alrededor.

—Eh… Ayano…— la llamó Kousuke cuando ella se sentó —¿Pudiste averiguar lo que se hace en una pijamada?— preguntó algo confundido, el término era básicamente nuevo para él.

—Las pijamadas son cosa de chicas, ¿no?— preguntó Shuuya a Tsubomi, pero ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¡Claro que si! Hablé con algunas compañeras de clase y me dieron muchas ideas, aquí las tengo anotadas— aseguró sacando su libretita.

Tsubomi sonrió para sí misma, ver la energía que Ayano le ponía a cada pequeño detalle era tranquilizador, su hermana se comportaba tal y como la recordaba, amaba aquella cualidad de ella.

—Entonces dinos, ¿qué hacemos?— Shuuya fue el primero en preguntar mientras la veía buscar aquellos apuntes en su libreta.

—Mmm… Aquí dice… Uno; comer— leyó —. Creo que estamos listos para eso— aseguró viendo el montón de paquetes de snacks y bebidas gasificadas que tenía cerca.

—Pero recién cenamos… No tengo hambre— comentó Kousuke, los otros dos asintieron a sus palabras.

—Es cierto… Yo tampoco tengo hambre, tal vez en unas horas…— murmuró pasando al segundo punto de la lista —Dos; Cambio de imagen, pintarse las uñas, hacerse mascarillas de belleza, o peinados raros, eso nunca puede faltar en una pijamada— leyó.

—¿Uñas...? ¿Maquillaje?— preguntó Shuuya con expresión de horror —¡Sí era cosa de chicas!

—Eso parece… Aunque lo de peinarnos no suena tan mal…— comentó Kousuke quebrando una lanza a favor de aquella pijamada que segundo a segundo se iba a pique.

—Eso significa que Kousuke quiere que alguien lo peine~~— comentó Shuuya acercándose a él con un brillo maligno en su mirada, y aquella sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno.

—¡Eso es!— exclamó Ayano en el momento en que Kousuke se ocultó tras ella —¡Yo peinaré a Kousuke y Tsubomi a Shuuya! Voy por mis broches y moños— anunció yendo a vaciar sus cajones.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Noo!— chilló el rubio, mientras la mirada de Tsubomi se iluminaba, y Kousuke reía por lo bajo.

Aquello fue divertido, pero no duró más de 15 minutos en los que ambas chicas hicieron un destrozo en el cabello de los chicos y luego les tomaron fotos desde todos los ángulos. Después de eso, la reunión volvió a caer en un punto muerto.

—¿Qué más hay en tu lista?— preguntó Tsubomi, mientras Shuuya se quejaba, mientras intentaba quitarse aquella coleta demasiado ajustada de su cabello. Ya se lo pensaría dos veces antes de reírse de ella nuevamente.

—Mmm… Aquí dice…— comentó la anfitriona volviendo a buscar la página —Tres; Nunca puede faltar la típica sección de preguntas como; ¿quién te gusta?— leyó antes de ver a la invitada como si resplandeciera —¡Tú primero! ¿Quién te gusta?— le preguntó emocionada gateando hacia ella, mientras la aludida se alejaba disimuladamente —Es Shuuya, ¿verdad?

—Te dije muchas veces que sólo somos amigos…— respondió la aludida bastante incómoda.

—Ayano…— la llamó Shuuya sintiendo pena por su hermanita —¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Kousuke quién le gusta~?

Ella lo miró pensativa, olvidando por un momento su anterior objetivo —No últimamente…— reflexionó antes de mirar a su indefenso hermano que negó nervioso —¡Vamos Kousuke! ¡Tiene que gustarte alguna niña de la escuela!

—No me gustan…— negó sin saber cómo ocultarle aquel gran secreto que guardaba sin mentirle.

—Ahh…— murmuró desilusionada —¿Y a ti...?— le preguntó a Shuuya —¿Sigue gustándote Naomi?

Él negó de inmediato —Ya no me gusta, y ahora es la novia del abusón de la clase así que~

—Entiendo…— volvió a sentarse en su sitio a un lado de Kousuke, abrazándolo sin previo aviso antes de suspirar —Supongo que somos cuatro fracasados en el amor…

Si bien ninguno de los otros tres se sentía realmente de esa forma, decidieron darle la razón y pasar al siguiente punto de la lista.

—Cuatro; travesuras al hermano…— leyó antes de ver a los presentes —Creo que ese no…

—Tus compañeras se divierten muy raro…— murmuró Shuuya levantando una ceja.

—Sí… Creo lo mismo… Pasemos al siguiente— comentó riendo —. Cinco; Hacer pulseras de la amistad… ¡Este sí me gusta!— exclamó emocionada viéndolos.

Kousuke asintió sonriéndole, pero Shuuya se mantuvo indiferente —Puede ser un poco divertido…— admitió —¿Cómo se hacen?

—Ehh…— murmuró ella revisando su libretita —Olvidé preguntar…— murmuró tristemente —¿Nadie sabe...?— los tres negaron —Lo siento… No pensé en ello…

—No creo que haya una única forma de hacerlas…— intervino Tsubomi, sintiéndose mal por la expresión desolada de su hermana —Si son pulseras de la amistad tal vez deberíamos inventarlas…— sugirió —Podríamos usar cualquier cosa… Hilo o lana… O alguna cuerda…

—Tengo algunas bandas elásticas en mi habitación— comentó Shuuya poniéndose de pie —Iré por ellas.

—¡Y yo iré por los hilos de colores de mamá!— exclamó Kousuke haciendo lo mismo que su hermano —¡Vamos a hacer unas pulseras geniales!

—Son fantásticos…- comentó Ayano una vez que los chicos se marcharon —Los mejores hermanos que podría tener…

Tsubomi asintió sonriendo —De eso no hay duda...

Las pulseras no quedaron tan geniales, pero a pesar del enredo de banda elástica e hilos que pellizcaba la piel, los cuatro decidieron dejárselas puestas al menos por esa noche.

—Seis; historias de terror…— declaró a lo que se escucharon un par de desesperados " _¡NO!_ " y una única afirmación —A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea…— confesó —Siete… Escuchar música, y bailar o hacer karaoke— los miró —. ¿Qué dicen?

—Yo digo que conozco un par de historias muy buenas— comentó Shuuya siendo ignorado por el resto.

—Me parece una buena idea— respondió Kousuke.

—A mí también, me gusta mucho la música— convino Tsubomi.

—¡Entonces por unanimidad vamos a poner música y bailar!— exclamó Ayano yendo a encender su equipo de audio.

—¡No fue unanimidad!— se quejó Shuuya volviendo a ser ignorado.

—¡Yo bailo con Tsubomi!— exclamó Ayano una vez que puso música tomando las manos de su amiga para que ésta se levantara.

Minutos después, los chicos se miraban incómodos sin saber qué hacer, mientras las chicas se movían de una forma bastante poco coordinada, dando como resultado algo a lo que no podía llamársele baile, pero que al menos les causaba bastante diversión.

Lo siguiente fue el karaoke, con resultados aún más ridículos que el baile, sólo que en esa actividad sí pudieron participar todos, y se divirtieron bastante hasta que Kenjirou entró a suplicarles que dejaran de torturar a ese pobre gato.

—Bien, hagamos algo que no moleste a papá— propuso Ayano volviendo a buscar en su libretita —La pelea de almohadas está descartada creo…

—Papá dijo que canto como un gato al que le pisaron la cola…— murmuró Kousuke deprimido mientras Tsubomi le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Juguemos "verdad o consecuencia"— propuso Shuuya después de mantenerse un rato en silencio.

Ayano lo miró con emoción —¡Eso es perfecto!— asintió —¿Quién comienza?

—Yo comienzo— se adelantó él, viéndola con seriedad —Ayano, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

La aludida se acomodó abrazando una almohada mientras pensaba —Mmm… Verdad— escogió, después de todo, ella no tenía secretos con sus hermanos, y Tsubomi era su amiga, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada.

—Si te enteraras que ella— señaló a la invitada —, ha vivido con nosotros todo este tiempo oculta en mi habitación, ¿qué harías...? ¿La delatarías con nuestros padres o nos ayudarías a que se quede aquí?

Ayano pestañeó un par de veces, girando su cabeza robóticamente hacia Tsubomi quien estaba blanca como un papel observando a su hermano con horror.

—Esa… Es una pregunta muy rara Shuuya…— murmuró luego de casi un minuto, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se formó.

—Escogiste verdad— le recordó él con seriedad, sus ojos rojos en un intento por ocultar sus nervios de ella —. Piénsalo con calma, si eso realmente estuviera sucediendo, ¿qué harías...?

Kousuke observaba alternadamente a sus hermanos sintiéndose mortificado, nunca pensó que Shuuya sacaría aquel tema durante la primer visita oficial de Tsubomi a la casa.

—Yo…— comenzó a decir Ayano cuando estuvo lista para dar una respuesta —Creo que… Lo haría…— murmuró finalmente.

 **Continuará…**

 _Lo siento, no me gustó dejarlo aquí peeeero… Nada, no tengo excusas, soy una maldita que los dejará con la intriga hasta nuevo aviso. Sólo intentaré que la espera hasta el siguiente no sea demasiado larga._

 _Espero que estén pasando un buen comienzo de año, yo sigo de vagaciones y he bajado el ritmo de escritura, no tengo excusas, pero la musa simplemente no aparece… Espero avanzar también en algunos capítulos que tengo a medias para ir cerrando historias a las cuales les falta poco. O continuar otras que medio abandoné… Ya veremos qué sale._

 _Por cierto la semana dorada, o golden week, va desde fines de marzo hasta principios de abril, y es una semana que la gente suele tomarse libre, ya que después de eso comienza el año lectivo._

 _Agradezco mucho a quienes han leído y a la personita que comentó, me hacen muy feliz._

 _Dicho esto paso a responder el comentario._

 _Jeffy Iha_ _: Igual merezco lo de "despreciable lectora fantasma"... Soy muy vaga con los reviews u.u. Yendo al fic, Ayano ya lo vio, ella sabe perfectamente que ellos son el uno para el otro, yo también espero que la obedezcan, aunque lo de los hijos… Le quitaría 18 dígitos a esa cifra… Y es cierto, Ayano conoce muy bien a su hermanito. Lo que no entiendo es por qué pensar que a Seto le gusta Ayano es tan raro… El chico es un niño asustadizo que un buen día conoció a su heroína, la cual lo cuida, alegra, da valor y tiene ideales bastante próximos a los suyos, se me hace bastante creíble que acabe sintiendo algo por ella… Por algún motivo en Kano es creíble pero en Seto no… No lo entiendo. Y no lo digo sólo por tu comentario, mucha gente me ha señalado lo mismo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Yo…— comenzó a decir Ayano cuando estuvo lista para dar una respuesta —Creo que… Lo haría…— murmuró finalmente.

–¡¿Qué harías?!–la presionó Shuuya, perdiendo por un momento su apariencia relajada.

–Mamá y papá…– le habló viéndolo directamente, con una mueca de desesperación en su rostro –Deberían saber qué sucede en su casa…– explicó, acabando sin saberlo, con las esperanzas de los tres frente a ella –Tener a alguien viviendo en tu casa sin que lo sepas es… espeluznante…

Esperó respuesta, pero ninguno de los tres habló, ellos no parecían estar de acuerdo con ella, así que continuó explicándose.

–Hay alguien que recorre tu casa, toca tus cosas… Y tú… No eres consciente de ello… No sabes qué puede hacer esa persona, no tienes control sobre el lugar que se supone que es tu hogar, tu refugio…

El silencio que siguió a aquello, sólo fue roto cuando Shuuya, decidió dar por zanjado el asunto.

–Sí, entiendo... Pasemos a otra cosa– propuso con su sonrisa más falsa.

–Pero…– continuó luego de unos segundos, observando a Tsubomi, quien no levantaba la mirada –Buscaría la forma de ayudarla… Imagina lo que se sentiría vivir así…– volvió a mirar a Shuuya –Sería como sucede con esos cachorritos que Kousuke a veces oculta en la casa… Pero con una persona…– les explicó, tomando ella misma consciencia de lo que aquella situación representaba –Vivir de esa forma… En un hogar en el que las personas no saben de ti… En el que nada es tuyo… En el que sientes miedo constante a que te encuentren...

Shuuya observó a Tsubomi, quien continuaba inmóvil, sin levantar la mirada, las palabras de Ayano eran tan ciertas…

–Tú… No existirías para esas personas…– murmuró la mayor comenzando a sollozar –Aunque hubiera alguien que te estuviera ocultando… No sería lo mismo… No podrías gritar de alegría, o llorar con fuerza… No irías a la escuela… No tendrías otros amigos… No serías libre… ¿Qué harías si te enfermas...? ¿O si esas personas se van de vacaciones?– secó sus lágrimas inútilmente, ya que aquella idea se le hacía extremadamente triste, y los pensamientos que seguían llegando a su mente la deprimían más y más… –¡No experimentarías la sensación de llegar a casa y que tu familia te de la bienvenida! Incluso olvidarías qué se siente que haya un plato de comida y un lugar en la mesa esperando por ti… Sentirías que ese no es tu lugar… Que estás haciendo algo… Malo… Que tu existencia no es… Necesaria…– murmuró lo último bastante quedo, escuchando como el llanto de Kousuke se mezclaba con el propio.

Al volver a levantar la mirada, se encontró con Shuuya en completo silencio, sus ojos destellando en rojo, sin dejar de ver a Tsubomi, quien permanecía con sus puños apretados y sus ojos completamente ocultos bajo su flequillo... Ambas actitudes se le antojaron muy extrañas... Incluso la de Kousuke, quien a pesar de ser bastante sensible, estaba llorando demasiado por algo que ni siquiera era verdad...

Los tres estaban muy raros… Y aquello le asustó.

–¿Pasa algo...?– preguntó posando su mirada alternadamente en cada uno de ellos.

–Necesito usar el baño…– murmuró Tsubomi con voz ronca, levantándose y marchándose antes que fuera capaz de ver su rostro.

–¡Pero la pregunta sólo fue una simple hipótesis!– aseguró Shuuya volviendo a verla, con su enorme sonrisa, unos segundos después de que su invitada cerró la puerta –No tenías por qué ponerte tan seria, sólo estamos jugando.

–¿Por qué usas tu máscara?– preguntó seriamente, definitivamente allí había gato encerrado.

–¿Ehh...? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy usándola?– preguntó riendo nerviosamente.

–Tsubomi vio tus ojos ponerse rojos todo el tiempo y no le pareció extraño…– murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima, reparando en ese momento en aquel detalle.

–No creo que lo haya notado…– negó él restándole importancia sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

–Kousuke– miró a su otro hermano ahora, quien levantó la mirada aún empañada por lágrimas –, Shuuya me está mintiendo, ¿verdad?– preguntó, a lo que él comenzó a temblar viéndose claramente acorralado –¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó, tomando la anterior reacción como una clara respuesta.

–¿P-Pasando...?– preguntó él viendo con desespero a Shuuya, quien exhaló deshaciendo su máscara, dejando ver sus ojos algo hinchados.

–Ella es como nosotros…– explicó él, ganándose su completa atención.

–¿Como nosotros...?– repitió sin entender.

Él negó –Como nosotros…– aclaró señalando a Kousuke y su persona –También tiene estos ojos…

* * *

Se deshizo en lágrimas encerrada en el baño, las palabras de Ayano describían tan perfectamente todos aquellos pensamientos negativos que todo el tiempo ponía a un lado, para ser capaz de disfrutar un día más de sus hermanos…

Esos mismos que regresaban con fuerza por las noches, o durante esas largas horas en que Shuuya y Kousuke estaban en la escuela, y se quedaba sola con sus temores…

Una vez que logró calmarse y luego de lavarse el rostro lo suficiente para que casi no se notaran las lágrimas, regresó a la habitación. Esperaba con toda su alma que aquella charla hubiera terminado, e irse a dormir de una vez, sin embargo al entrar sus tres hermanos estaban viéndola.

Kousuke la observaba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, una muy cercana al temor, pero no era eso… Ayano la miraba claramente sorprendida, esperaba que aquello no fuera una mala señal, y Shuuya…

Su hermano no llevaba su máscara puesta, dejando ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados los cuales les transmitían tal cariño y tristeza, que no supo cómo interpretar.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía, cuando él aparentemente continuó con lo que estuviera diciendo antes que ella entrara a la habitación –En efecto Ayano– asintió –, Tsubomi tiene la habilidad de volverse invisible…

Se asustó, ¿cómo tomaría Ayano eso? ¿Y si comenzaba a temerle y ya no quería ser su amiga...? Sin embargo, lo que él dijo a continuación, dejó aquellos miedos como irrisorios

–Por eso me fue tan fácil traerla a la casa y ocultarla en mi habitación todo este tiempo.

Con su espalda aún apoyada en la puerta, sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies… La reacción llena de sorpresa de Kousuke y Ayano, se escuchó como un lejano eco que acompañaba sus pensamientos… Pensamientos demasiado veloces para ser procesados.

 _"¿Por qué...?"_

Aquella pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas en su cerebro mientras observaba la expresión de Shuuya que no dejaba de verla… No podía odiarlo, siquiera culparlo por haber tomado aquella decisión… Él había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance por darle una familia… Pero pedirle que le mintiera descaradamente a Ayano, eso era demasiado...

–N-No puede ser…– el tono suplicante de Ayano la devolvió al mundo real –Es una broma… ¿Verdad...?– miró con esperanza a Kousuke.

–N-No...– negó él sollozando –No es... Broma...– murmuró quedo sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, se lo veía claramente consternado, probablemente no comprendía por qué Shuuya había decidido revelar su secreto justo después de que Ayano dejara claro que no aceptaría tal situación.

Y mientras su hermana mayor, miraba el piso intentando encontrar alguna explicación o al menos algo de sentido a la situación, Shuuya le extendió su mano.

–Lo siento Tsubomi... Pero Ayano tiene razón... No quiero que vivas de esa forma... Nadie merece sentirse así... Mucho menos tú...

A pesar de todo, le sonrió... Una vez más, él estaba pensando en ella, en su bienestar, y aunque siguiera sintiendo que revelarle aquella información a Ayano en esos momentos era una estupidez... No podía sentirse enfadada...

Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se sentó a su lado, justo en frente a Ayano, quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

–Sé que... No debí mantener un secreto tan grande con todos ustedes... Y no te enfades con Kousuke, él lo supo hace poco tiempo... Pero... Tal vez si escucharas su historia... Podrías entendernos mejor.

–Cuéntame...– pidió Ayano levantando finalmente su mirada para enfocarla en la persona frente a ella –¿Por qué aquí...? ¿Por qué nosotros...?

Dudó un poco, pero sentir como Shuuya apretaba levemente su mano, y ver a Kousuke acercarse a ella, le dio algo más de seguridad –Vas a pensar que es una locura, pero... Ustedes... Son mi familia...

Contó con lujo de detalles cada suceso relevante en su vida, cada imagen de esa realidad en la que los cuatro eran hermanos, en la que tenía su lugar e identidad en aquella casa. Casi amanecía cuando terminó su relato, Kousuke con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto... Shuuya por su parte se mantenía firme a su lado aún tomando su mano, y Ayano...

–Creo que eso... Es todo...– finalizó agotada, viendo analíticamente a su hermana, intentando descifrar qué pasaría por su mente.

–Yo...– murmuró ésta finalmente –Lo siento pero... No sé qué hacer... Necesito tiempo...

–Entiendo...– asintió –Lamento los problemas que te he ocasionado– se inclinó en una reverencia, a lo que su hermana negó de inmediato.

–Mejor... Vamos a dormir... Es demasiado tarde...– propuso la mayor, dando por zanjado el tema al menos momentáneamente.

Lo que quedaba de la madrugada durmieron los cuatro en la cama de Ayano, ella en medio de Shuuya y Kousuke, se sentía raro, no dormía en una cama desde la muerte de Maki...

–Todo saldrá bien...– le susurró Shuuya, lo cual fue una sorpresa, creyó que él dormía al igual que los otros dos –No voy a permitir que te alejen...– aseguró con una gran convicción.

Y aunque fuera una mentira, y supiera perfectamente que él no era capaz de aquello, se sintió bien escucharlo –Gracias– le susurró sonriendo.

* * *

Observó a esa niña haciendo una reverencia frente a ellos mientras se despedía.

–Gracias por todo...

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, ya no podía verla como su amiga Tsubomi, de la misma forma en que no podía prestarse a la farsa que sus hermanos estaban representando frente a su padre.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto Tsubomi se alejó de la casa fingiendo que iba a algún sitio, escuchando como Shuuya continuaba su rol.

–¡Hasta pronto!

–¡Uff... Al fin!– exclamó Kenjirou –Cuidar niños ajenos es muy cansado...

–¡Pero si no hiciste nada!– le reclamó Shuuya.

–¡Tuve que soportar como torturaban a ese pobre gato toda la noche! ¡No sabes cuanto sufrí!– dramatizó su padre.

Entró a la cocina donde las voces de su familia no eran más que murmullos y se quedó viendo por la ventana... ¿Qué haría...? ¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando regresara...?

–Ayano...– la llamó Kousuke, no se había dado cuenta de que él la seguía –No importa lo que decidas... Nosotros nunca nos vamos a enfadar contigo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Miró a su hermano sonriendo con tristeza –Si hablo... Estaré lastimándolos...

Él negó –Sabemos que si hablas... Estarás haciendo lo correcto... Como los héroes...

Lo miró largamente, y finalmente exhaló –Los héroes... Hacen lo mejor... Lo correcto, no siempre es lo mejor...

–Entonces... Sé que tú harás lo mejor...– aseguró Kousuke sonriéndole con dulzura –Por que eres nuestra heroína.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola, lamento el capítulo corto, pero fue mucho para mi corazoncito... Además necesito pensar mucho como narrar lo que se viene de ahora en más. Espero estabilizarme en la escritura y retomar el ritmo pronto._

 _Por otro lado (nada que ver con el capítulo así que puedes saltarte los dos párrafos siguientes) les cuento que tengo dos cosas en mente;_

 _La primera es que estamos pensando con otra chica en organizar una especie de evento de Kagerou Project, como para avivar un poco la cosa. Sería un evento específico para el fandom hispanohablante, y se trataría de crear alguna pieza de arte (fanfic, fanarts y todo lo que ello implica) para esta serie. Pondríamos un tema y daríamos un plazo, posteriormente promocionaríamos los trabajos realizados a título del evento en las diferentes redes sociales que manejamos. Pero para esto nos gustaría saber cuanta gente hay interesada, así que ya saben, si lo quieren pueden comunicarse conmigo y avisarme, o tirar propuestas para la temática o el evento en general. Todo es bienvenido._

 _Lo segundo es que estoy planeando hacer una novela gráfica de KP, por el momento sería algo muy chiquito para ir viendo si gusta o no, con pocos gráficos (sacados del manga inicialmente), y que funcionaría en PC y Android (San Renpy). Todo esto en pro de hacer un verdadero juego de la serie en algún momento. Así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida porque yo estoy un poco perdida respecto al argumento, y por el momento lo único que sé hacer es la programación._

 _Y ahora sí a responder los comentarios, así no los aburro más._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : ¡Aww! No me alabes tanto que me lo voy a creer xD. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo pese a lo corto, y agradezco de corazón que siempre estés allí leyendo mis historias. Besos~_

 _Irara : Muchas gracias por el comentario, y es un placer conocer a otro seguidor/a de mis historias, me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que siga haciéndolo. Saludos. _

_Jeffy Iha : Sí, entiendo ese punto, sin embargo el que Shuuya haya pasado más tiempo con Ayano no necesariamente establece una relación amorosa entre ellos, de hecho que él supiera que ella se suicidó y la haya visto morir, pone más fichas en que su dolor viene de ahí y no necesariamente por un tema amoroso. Sin embargo en una teoría muy válida y difundida sobre la que no discutiré... _

_Espero que no hayas odiado también a Ayano en este capítulo... (Que motivos creo que sí di...) Y como bien decís las palabras de los padres fueron duras y crueles, pero son sus padres y su hijo está antes que todo. Es bastante comprensible, y finalmente son buenas personas, sólo fue la reacción inicial al sentir que Shuuya se estaba exponiendo al peligro y pudo pasarle cualquier cosa sin que ellos estuvieran al tanto._

 _Tal vez debí extenderme en lo de reto o consecuencia, pero bueh, así salió y no averiguamos detalles escabrosos ni hubo besos robados de nadie... Por este tipo de cosas es que mi buzón está lleno de amenazas de muerte xD._

 _Respecto a los spoilers del manga ya lo charlamos por privado, así que me despido, ¡mil gracias por el comentario! Acabo de ver que actualizaste Abracadabra y yo no te dejé comentario en el anterior, en cuando publique me voy allí a leer y cumplir con mi deber._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dos semanas habían pasado, y Ayano aún no era capaz de tomar una decisión…

Sin embargo a pesar de su indecisión, fue muy clara al exigir que Tsubomi debía dormir en su habitación el tiempo que viviera en la casa, ya que era muy extraño que se quedara con Shuuya por las noches. Así que la tienda de campaña fue trasladada a la habitación de la mayor pese a las protestas de su hermano.

Durante ese tiempo viviendo en la habitación de Ayano, muchas cosa cambiaron… Lo más visible era su apariencia, más que nada en lo que respectaba a ropa y cabello, se veía apenas más femenina, con su pelo cepillado y usando esa escasa ropa de su hermana que cumplía con la medida justa entre lo que Ayano tendría en su armario, y lo que ella toleraría como algo no demasiado incómodo o bochornoso.

 _En esa época aprendió lo que era sentir vergüenza de su cuerpo…_

Otra cosa que cambió fue su estado anímico… Nunca había sido la persona más alegre del mundo, pero saber que Ayano podría hablar en cualquier momento y ser testigo de cómo ésta tartamudeaba e incluso dudaba si confesarlo todo cada vez que Ayaka entraba a su habitación y la encontraba en una pose sospechosa o hablando con el aire, le angustiaba y estresaba en partes iguales.

 _También aprendió a ocultar más que su presencia, adquirió la habilidad de esconder sus sentimientos…_

Sin embargo, el cambio más grande, o el que más sintió, fue en su relación con Shuuya… Cuando se percató de ello, apenas se veían un par de veces al día, esos escasos momentos en que los cuatros se reunían en la habitación de Ayano a escondidas de sus padres, o al pasar cuando iba al baño… Incluso en esas contadas ocasiones, su interacción no era la misma, como si las cosas entre ellos se hubieran enfriado, como si a ambos les hiciera falta aquellas largas charlas en la soledad de la habitación de Shuuya, sin nadie más en medio, sin prisas, y con esa invaluable complicidad que tan fácilmente surgió de la nada entre ambos.

Las noches eran básicamente un tormento para ella, luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en el saco de dormir, salía de la tienda sigilosamente, cuidando no despertar a Ayano y con la confiable y eterna compañía de Chof. Solía pasar largas horas viendo por la ventana, añorando un pasado que no podría recuperar, una vida que no existía y a un hermano que no estaba dispuesta a admitir, extrañaba demasiado.

Sin embargo esa noche en particular, después de una terrible pesadilla, esas de las que sufría con regularidad, Chof no fue suficiente compañía, y totalmente en contra de su genio, salió en silencio de la habitación de su hermana y se encaminó hacia esa puerta que tan bien conocía…

 _Y finalmente... Aprendió a tragarse su orgullo, y perseguir lo que la hacía feliz._

Entró despacio, no sería mucho tiempo, él ni siquiera tenía que despertar, se sentaría en su cama, a escuchar el sonido ambiental propio de aquella habitación, ese que tan familiar le era y sin dudas la ayudaría a relajarse.

—¿Tsubomi...?— preguntó Shuuya adormilado antes que ella llegara siquiera a apoyarse en la cama.

Se lo quedó viendo con expresión de haber sido descubierta, no entendía, él tenía el sueño muy pesado, ¿cómo fue que se despertó?

—¿Qué sucede...? ¿Una pesadilla?— volvió a preguntar, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar apoyado en sus antebrazos.

—Sí…— confesó, logrando salir de su estupor —Perdón por despertarte, yo…— buscó una excusa en su mente, pero no encontró ninguna, así que dejó morir la frase.

—No importa…— negó sonriendo somnolientamente —Quédate aquí esta noche…— le propuso tranquilamente, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—¡¿Aquí?!— exclamó en voz baja —¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no...?— realmente intentó darle una respuesta a aquella pregunta pero no encontró ninguna —Ayano debe tener sus motivos, pero… No le veo nada malo a que duermas aquí…

—Yo tampoco…— confesó —Me divierto charlando hasta tarde con ella, y se preocupa mucho por mí pero… Estoy muy _acostumbrada_ , a esta habitación…— intentó explicarse.

—Entonces quédate esta noche, Ayano lo entenderá…— aseguró antes de dar un gran bostezo que logró contagiarle.

—Pero… No tenemos la tienda de campaña…— murmuró restregándose un ojo.

—No importa, duerme aquí conmigo…— sugirió pegándose a la pared.

—¿Contigo?— preguntó sintiendo que debía alarmarse pero no haciéndolo realmente —¿Qué pasará si mamá entra y nos sorprende?

—Tranquila, inventaré algo…— apoyó su cabeza en la almohada —Ven a dormir…— le abrió los brazos.

—¿Qué inventarás...?— preguntó seriamente sin moverse un milímetro.

—No sé… Tengo mucho sueño…

Exhaló y tomó el reloj despertador de la mesa de luz de su hermano, por fortuna sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la penumbra —Lo programaré para que suene a las seis, así tendré tiempo de regresar a la habitación de Ayano antes que alguien despierte.

—Sí, lo que quieras…— respondió él más dormido que despierto.

En cuanto se acostó, Shuuya la abrazó, aquello la sorprendió pero se mantuvo quieta, acostumbrándose a aquella sensación, hasta que él se movió un poco más cerca y…

—¡Ahh… Tus pies están helados!— se quejó.

—Pero los tuyos están muy calentitos…— murmuró él buscando aún más su calor, haciéndolo peor para ella.

—No bromees, ¡aléjate!

—No, es el precio que tendrás que pagar por que te deje dormir aquí~.

En otro momento se habría marchado ofendida, pero esa noche en particular lo dejó estar, cerró sus ojos y no le costó nada acostumbrarse a la sensación, cayendo dormida casi de inmediato.

La alarma sonó unas cinco veces antes que fuera capaz de sentarse en la cama y apagarlo, miró a su hermano, era irónico como en la madrugada la detectó al instante, sin embargo el estruendo del reloj despertador no lo había inmutado siquiera…

Sonrió para sí misma mientras re-programaba el aparato para que despertara a Shuuya a la hora de siempre, y salió de la habitación en silencio y con su poder activado por si acaso… Había sido una buena noche, la mejor en esas dos semanas… Regresó a la habitación de Ayano sabiendo que repetiría aquella travesura nocturna periódicamente, al menos mientras le permitieran quedarse en esa casa…

* * *

Las escapadas nocturnas efectivamente se repitieron, y después de aquel día su relación con Shuuya volvió como por arte de magia a la normalidad, tanto así que ambos se veían más relajados y felices, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ayano ni Kousuke.

—Si siguen riendo de esa forma en la casa, Ayano volverá a decir que son novios— les advirtió el castaño mientras regresaban a su hogar después de pasear toda la tarde por una feria algo lejana pero donde exponían suficientes comics como para que valiera la pena ir… Lo malo fue que Ayano no pudo acompañarlos por sus clases de recuperación, pero Ayaka consideró que sus dos pequeños eran más que responsables como para caminar veinte cuadras de ida y vuelta a sus doce añitos.

—Ayano lo dirá nos vea reír juntos o no, sabes la fijación que tiene con eso— respondió Shuuya con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

—Además sólo nos reíamos de esa persona con máscara de caballo…— intervino Tsubomi —¿A ti no te pareció chistoso?

—La verdad no…— confesó —Esas máscaras me dan un poco de…— miró a sus hermanos sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—¡Kousuke tiene miedo~!— canturreó Shuuya en tono burlón.

—¡No es miedo!— exclamó el aludido —Es sólo que… La persona que la llevaba no estaba muy feliz… Esa máscara lo estaba sofocando… Son malas…— dijo lo último en un susurro.

—¿Leíste su mente...?— preguntó Tsubomi viéndolo con sorpresa mientras él asentía. Aún le costaba un poco asimilar que éste Kousuke usara sus poderes tan abiertamente.

—Entonces hablemos de ese súper héroe nuevo…— sugirió Shuuya en un intento por cambiar a un tema agradable para todos —¡¿Qué ridiculez es esa de _Super Red Man_?! ¡Su único súper poder es vestirse de rojo!

Pasaron unos minutos más caminando tranquilamente y charlando de temas aleatorios hasta que Kousuke se detuvo.

—Necesito ir al baño— les informó apretando sus piernas.

—¡¿Ahora?!— preguntó Tsubomi —¡Aún estamos muy lejos de la casa!

—¿No puedes aguantarte hasta que lleguemos?— lo cuestionó Shuuya.

—¡No!— negó varias veces —¡Necesito ir ahora!

—Entonces tendrás que ir tras un arbolito…— comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba el bosque junto al que pasaban.

Kousuke miró hacia allí y tragó duro —¿N-No puede ser otro sitio…?

—¿Ves otro sitio...?

El castaño negó —E-Está bien. ¡Pero no miren hacia aquí!— les pidió saltando la cerca e internándose en el bosque.

Ambos se giraron hacia la calle mientras lo esperaban.

—¿Qué crees que diga Kousuke cuando se entere que se metió al bosque de la bruja?— preguntó Shuuya claramente divertido con la situación.

—¿El bosque de la bruja...?— lo miró curiosa y un poco preocupada.

Él asintió —Cuenta la leyenda que en el bosque que está detrás de nosotros, vive una bruja que convierte a la gente en piedra.

Aquello despertó en ella una sensación bastante extraña, entre familiar e inquietante y él debió notarlo porque comenzó a reír.

—¿Te asustaste? Sólo es una leyenda, ¡las brujas no existen!

—Tampoco existen las personas que leen la mente, ni las que cambian su apariencia o se vuelven invisibles…— reflexionó pensativa —Pero existimos, ¿qué tal si la bruja también?

—Bueno…— murmuró cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria —La leyenda es muy antigua, si existió… Ya debe haber muerto…

—... Puede ser…— murmuró no muy segura —¡Mejor hablemos de otra cosa!

—Claro, ¿de qué?— le preguntó él volviendo a sonreír.

—Mmm…— pensó algún tema menos oscuro —¡Ohh ya sé!— se acercó un poco más —Estoy segura de que a Ayano le gusta un chico de la escuela— le susurró.

—Ahh sí… Ese…— murmuró él viendo a un lado con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Ya lo sabías...?

—¡Por supuesto! Habla todo el tiempo de él, y una vez lo vi, es feo como una pedrada en el rostro.

—Me dijo que la ayuda a estudiar, que es alguien muy listo y serio pero en el fondo es buena persona.

—¡Todo el mundo es buena persona en el fondo!— exclamó claramente molesto —O casi todos al menos… ¡Y si tanto la ayudara sus calificaciones habrían mejorado!

No pudo evitar reír —¡Estás celoso!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de ese?!— exclamó horrorizado —Sólo no entiendo por qué le gusta tanto… Kousuke es mejor en todo sentido…

—Pero Kousuke es su hermano…— reflexionó encogiéndose de hombros —Ayano debe querer un chico de su edad…

—No es justo…— murmuró él con sus brazos cruzados.

Negó ante la cabezonería de su hermano —Oye, ¿no crees que Kousuke se está tardando mucho?— preguntó viendo hacia atrás.

—Tal vez le dolía la panza— comentó él siguiendo su mirada —. No lo veo, debió internarse bastante en el bosque para tener privacidad…

Aquella sensación regresó, esa que hacía mucho que no sentía, esa que le indicaba que algo no estaba nada bien… Había vivido aquello, no lo recordaba del todo, pero sabía que algo sucedería.

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?— preguntó Shuuya siendo contagiado por su inquietud —¿Crees que él...?— preguntó horrorizado.

—Tal vez, deberíamos esperar unos minutos más…— murmuró no muy convencida.

Los siguientes cinco minutos transcurrieron en silencio y llenos de tensión y miedo, ambos se miraban cada tanto sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—¡No aguanto más! ¡Voy por él!— exclamó Shuuya adentrándose en aquel bosque.

—¡Espera!— exclamó corriendo tras él.

Luego de un buen rato recorriendo la periferia del bosque y llamando a su hermano sin éxito, Shuuya entró en pánico.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es culpa mía!— exclamó completamente acongojado —¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

—¡No es culpa tuya!— negó de inmediato —¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!— lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo cuando él intentó internarse aún más profundo en ese bosque.

—¡Seguir buscándolo!

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Si nos seguimos adentrando vamos a perderemos nosotros también y haremos la situación aún peor!

—¡Pero...!— exclamó viéndola con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —Yo le dije que fuera al bosque… Y no le advertí de la bruja…

—¿Crees que...?— preguntó viéndolo con temor, pero negó de inmediato —¡La bruja está muerta! ¡Y Kousuke sólo se perdió por adentrarse demasiado!— aseguró —¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamarlo! Ambos trajeron sus teléfonos, ¿verdad?

—¡Los teléfonos!— exclamó observándola como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo —¡Eres una genia!— exclamó sacando el teléfono y marcándole a su hermano.

Sin embargo no tardó en notar con horror, que su teléfono no tenía cobertura.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— exclamó tirando de su cabello en clara señal de frustración.

—Debe ser por el lugar— intentó ser la voz de la razón —. Regresemos a la acera e intentémoslo— propuso.

—¡Pero, si yo no tengo cobertura Kousuke tampoco la tendrá!— se quejó él, pero ella ya tiraba de su brazo sacándolo de aquel lugar donde cada vez se ponía más oscuro.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, y si no es a Kousuke, podrás llamar a papá y mamá, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—Sí, matarme...— murmuró lastimeramente dejándose arrastrar.

* * *

La noche cayó muy pronto, y luego de que los adultos se ocuparan de buscar a su hermano durante un par de horas, finalmente convencieron a Shuuya para que regresara a casa con Ayaka y Ayano, mientras Kenjirou continuaba la búsqueda. Ella regresó caminando tras su familia, en otra situación habría ido con su padre a buscar a Kousuke, aunque él no lo supiera, sin embargo algo le decía que debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran, que todo saldría bien…

Su instinto no le falló, ya que durante la mañana del día siguiente, Kousuke apareció en la casa, viéndose feliz y emocionado, hablando acerca de esa niña que conoció en el bosque, esa a la que planeaba visitar regularmente… Felicidad que contrastaba con la expresión de cansancio y preocupación de toda su familia.

Sentada en la escalera, con sus ojos activados, presenció con una sonrisa como todos recibieron a su hermano con abrazos y agradecimientos a alguna deidad por tenerlo de vuelta…

Era un recibimiento que alguien como ella jamás tendría… Pero se sentía bien pertenecer a aquella familia, aunque la mitad de ellos no supieran de su existencia y su estadía pendiera de un hilo... Con todo, ella se sentía parte de ese hogar, y en cuanto Kousuke subió a descansar, llegó su turno de saludarlo, y ya que estaba molestarlo por aquella chica de la que tan emocionado hablaba…

Costumbre que adquirió luego de pasar demasiado tiempo con Ayano.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que se sentía inquieta, una incómoda sensación que no se iba por mucho que intentara ignorarla. Pero sabía perfectamente a qué se debía, ese día, el aniversario de las dos peores tragedias en su vida estaba a punto de llegar, y el día en cuestión aquella sensación se volvió aún más intensa.

No se trataba solamente de la tristeza al recordar a su hermana, una que aún sentía que debió ser capaz de salvar, había algo más… Algo así como un mal presentimiento… Uno muy muy malo, uno terrible…

—¡Mira Shuuya! ¡¿No te parece genial la forma en que el súper héroe vence a este villano?!— preguntó Ayano señalando una de las viñetas del nuevo número de ese comic que seguían fielmente —¡Ven Kousuke! ¿Tú qué opinas?

Había sido todo el día así, ella no era la única que se sentía mal por quienes dejó atrás, sus hermanos lo intentaban, pero se notaba desde lejos lo deprimidos que estaban. Y Ayano daba todo de sí para alegrarles, sin mucho éxito, pero estaba segura que al igual que ella misma, sus hermanos agradecían sus esfuerzos.

—Podríamos mirar una película— sugirió Ayano buscando otra estrategia —¡Aprovechemos que tenemos la casa para nosotros, podemos incluso dormir en la sala!

—¿La casa para nosotros?— preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos, había estado tan inmersa en ellos, que desconocía aquel detalle.

—Te lo dije en la mañana— comentó Shuuya —. Papá y mamá salieron…

—¿Toda la noche?— preguntó curiosa, ignorando aquella presión en su pecho que aumentaba más a cada instante.

—Es algo del trabajo creo…— complementó Kousuke.

—Así es— asintió Ayano —, parte de su investigación, van a explorar esas ruinas que encontraron la última vez que llevaron a Kousuke a ver a su amiga.

—Lo recuerdo— asintió el castaño -, estaban muy emocionados— sonrió por primer vez en el día —. Dijeron que en esa cueva podría haber pistas muy importantes para su investigación.

El resto de la conversación pasó completamente desapercibida para ella, en su mente se mezclaba un terror absoluto e irracional, con cientos de imágenes… Todas carecían de sentido para ella, pero de alguna forma le estaban diciendo a gritos que todo estaba mal…

Algo pasaría esa noche…

Algo terrible…

Se levantó sin decir una palabra y comenzó a correr, salió de la casa antes que sus hermanos fueran capaces de asimilar lo que sucedía y mucho menos detenerla.

Si estaba allí, viva y con esos recuerdos debía hacer algo, debía evitarlo, aunque no supiera exactamente qué…

Debía correr…

Encontrarlos…

Y salvarlos...

 **Continuará.**

 _Mi cuerpo pide drama… ;D_

 _Perdón por el descarado cameo a Super Red Man, pero no pude evitarlo, se me hace muy curioso que este personaje pudiera llegar incluso a inspirar un comic._

 _Por otro lado pido disculpas por los retrasos, pero creo que he descubierto el motivo por el cual me cuesta un poco más escribir… Y es algo tan tonto como que la silla que uso ahora es incómoda, lo cual no me permite pasar mucho tiempo sentada frente a la máquina de escritorio, que es la que más uso porque la notebook literalmente me achicharra las piernas en esta época. Espero en los siguientes meses poder comprar una silla, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes han seguido esta historia y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Y muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron, paso a responder:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido_ _: Me alegra que te haya emocionado el capítulo anterior, fue uno complicado justamente por la carga de sentimientos implícitos y explícitos en él. Espero que este también te guste. Y amé tu idea, al final nos decantamos por lo de la frase por ser más general, pero la tomaremos en cuenta en nuevas entregas del evento. Gracias por comentar, besos._

 _Irara_ _: Muchas gracias por comentar, y entiendo el enfado, cuando de la ternurita de Tsubomi se trata cuesta ser objetivo. Espero que en los siguientes capítulos te reconcilies con ella, porque no lo hace de mala, aunque admito que incluso a mí me costó ponerme en su lugar y pensar en cómo reaccionaría ante una situación tan compleja. Saludos._

 _Jeffy Iha_ _: Muchas gracias por el comentario, y como dije en la respuesta de arriba, me costó un poco definir cómo reaccionaría Ayano, pero finalmente estoy satisfecha con el resultado, es una buena hija, no aceptaría aquella mentira a sus padres así como así… Ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa de ahora en más. Yo te debo dos reviews que espero dejarte pronto. Gracias por seguir la historia, un beso._

 _Pame chan 42_ _: Te cuento que recién me doy cuenta de que no había leído tu comentario, ya había notado en Super Red Man que no me llega la notificación de los comentarios, pero como sos la única que comenta ahí no sabía si eran sólo los tuyos o ninguno, ahora creo que el problema es con los tuyos… Me pondré en campaña, tal vez metí el dedo donde no debía. Ahora sí, voy a tu teoría: Me gusta, es muy probable, y si bien en este capítulo los tiros no fueron por ese lado, y no quiero spoilear, me agrada la idea de que entre todos piensen la forma de presentar a Tsubomi con sus padres. Voy a pensarlo. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos~._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

—Tsubomi!— gritó Shuuya corriendo tras ella, pero al bajar a la sala encontró la puerta que daba a la calle abierta.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Kousuke, siendo el segundo en llegar —¿A dónde fue?

—Creo… Que salió— respondió el rubio dando un par de pasos fuera de la casa.

—¡¿A dónde vas, Shuuya?!— lo detuvo Ayano —Está anocheciendo, cierra la puerta.

—Pero… Tsubomi… Creo que salió, iré por ella …

—¡Nada de eso!— exclamó la mayor acercándose a él —Papá y mamá me dejaron a cargo de ustedes, no puedo dejar que salgas a esta hora y menos si ni siquiera sabes en qué lugar buscar.

—¡¿Qué hay de Tsubomi?!— exclamó viéndola con desesperación —Si salió de esa forma debió ser por algo importante…

—No lo sabemos, y supongo que regresará en un rato, pero tú te quedas en la casa.

—¿Y si no regresa?— preguntó observando fijamente el final de la calle —¿Qué tal si pasó algo malo? ¿Y si algo le sucede por andar sola?

—Estará bien— aseguró Ayano empujándolo suavemente hacia el interior de la casa —. Vamos, nuestros padres se molestarán si salimos…— le recordó cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.

—Ayano… Tsubomi también es tu hermana…

—Lo sé, pero con su poder no hay nada que pueda hacer— se excusó, sin embargo para ninguno de los dos hermanos pasó desapercibido el momento en que guardó la llave en su bolsillo —. Le abriré cuando regrese…

Shuuya y Kousuke se miraron preocupados, su hermana aún no aceptaba del todo a Tsubomi…

* * *

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo su instinto, reprimiendo aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir pese a no ser capaz de encontrar un motivo real para tal tristeza.

En esos momentos deseó estar loca, que ese terrible miedo que sentía fuera parte de sus alucinaciones, que como era de esperar no tuviese relación con la realidad.

Sin embargo aquel presentimiento la guió a través de un bosque que nunca había pisado con demasiada exactitud, no tardando más que unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos en recorrer todo el camino desde la casa hasta la entrada de una caverna bastante oculta entre los árboles y la maleza.

No había dudas, ese era el lugar, la camioneta de sus padres estaba aparcada a unos metros. La noche había caído por completo, y en aquella penumbra tragó duro… Ese presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte… Más desesperante y doloroso…

Sin perder más tiempo se adentró en aquel lugar, y una vez dentro la oscuridad se volvió implacable. No era capaz de ver sus propias manos, manos con las que tanteó en la penumbra, logrando aferrarse a las rocas de una de las paredes y con esa guía caminar hacia delante.

Había vivido mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, sabía moverse en ella, pero aquella ausencia total de luz era atemorizante, sentía como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido, como si nada de lo que recordaba existiera realmente, como si las penumbras se hubieran tragado para siempre todo aquello que conocía…

En otro momento, aquello le habría parecido la cosa más terrorífica… Pero no tenía tiempo de centrarse en eso, necesitaba encontrar a sus padres, necesitaba, por algún motivo que su cerebro se negaba a mostrarle, sacarlos de allí. Y debía hacerlo pronto.

Caminó lo más rápido que ese piso irregular y la oscuridad absoluta le permitieron. En el momento en que divisó un leve halo de luz a lo lejos, la desesperación aumentó, y su paso rápido pero cauteloso se volvió una carrera…

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ambos, e intentó gritarles, advertirles, decirles que debían irse… Pero los nervios y la desesperación la traicionaron, y las palabras se negaron a salir…

—¡¿Ahh?!— exclamó Kenjirou entre sorprendido y algo asustado a toparse con aquella menuda figura cuando se giró y su linterna la iluminó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Encontraste algo?!— preguntó Ayaka apuntando su propia linterna en la misma dirección que su esposo —¿Quién es esa niña?

Ignoró el dolor en su pecho, aquella era la primer vez que su madre la veía, por supuesto no la reconocería y menos… Recordaría…

—Tú eres…— murmuró el hombre acercándose con cautela —Esa niña… La amiga de los niños…

—¿Amiga...?— preguntó Ayaka —¿Hablas de... Tsubomi?— volvió a preguntar teniendo problemas en recordar aquel nombre que sus hijos mencionaban cada tanto.

Las palabras seguían sin salir, tampoco se movía, como si fuera un conejito la enceguecedora luz de esas linternas la paralizaba.

—La misma— respondió Kenjirou, llegando a su lado y tomándola de un brazo, sólo aquello logró sacarla del trance —. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, niña?! ¡Este es un lugar muy peligroso!

—¡Sí!— asintió al hombre y miró a "su madre" con desesperación —¡Algo muy malo va a pasar! ¡Por favor salgan de aquí!— les suplicó.

—¿Algo malo?— preguntó Ayaka con claro desconcierto en su tono de voz.

Desde su posición sólo podía ver el enceguecedor destello de la linterna con que su madre le apuntaba, sentía deseos de cerrar sus ojos, pero se resistió y continuó su súplica, viendo hacia donde creía que se encontraban los ojos de la mujer.

—¡Ya pasó algo malo!— exclamó Kenjirou tirando de ella —¡Como si internarse en esta boca de lobo no fuera suficientemente complicado!— se quejó caminando hacia la salida mientras iluminaba el camino con su propia linterna.

—¡No!— chilló en pánico al sentirse alejada de su madre, de su oportunidad de salvarlos —¡No por favor, escúchenme! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Este lugar es malo! ¡No deberían estar aquí!

Pero a pesar de sus gritos y forcejeos, después de que sus padres intercambiaran unas palabras que ella no escuchó no tardó en ser arrastrada fuera.

—¡NO, MAMÁ!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Deja de llamar de esa forma a los adultos!— la regañó Kenjirou mientras la metía en el asiento trasero de la camioneta —¡Es molesto y puedes causarle problemas a las personas!

Tan acongojada se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba trancando todas las puertas del vehículo hasta que se él se internó en la cueva nuevamente.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de que me escuchen— murmuró sollozando, mientras intentaba salir del coche —. ¡No abre!— chilló forcejeando inútilmente con la puerta.

Probó la otra puerta con el mismo resultado, observó a su alrededor, todas las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas.

Se desesperó, debía salir… Debía regresar con ellos… Debía evitarlo…

Evitar qué cosa, era algo que no tenía del todo claro, sólo sabía que si pasaban más tiempo en esa cueva algo muy malo pasaría. Algo que no podía permitir…

Se pasó a los asientos delanteros y probó esas puertas, pero también estaban cerradas, intentó abrirlas por la fuerza, incluso probó golpear su cuerpo contra el parabrisas hasta que el dolor en el hombro que chocó una y otra vez contra el cristal le quitó gran parte de sus fuerzas.

¡Necesitaba salir de allí!

Desesperada buscó por todos lados, en la guantera, el piso, bajo los asientos, hasta que finalmente encontró una muy bien escondida llave inglesa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la herramienta, y sin perder tiempo la tomó.

En ese momento, en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, un fuerte sonido la paralizó…

Provenía de aquella cueva, no había duda… En ese lugar, ese donde sus padres estaban… Algo se estaba derrumbado.

—¡NOOO!— gritó rompiendo finalmente una de las ventanas con la llave.

Se trepó a esa salida que acababa de fabricar sin importarle que algunos cristales se clavaran en su cuerpo, tampoco le importó caer sobre los que estaban desperdigados por el pasto, ignorando el dolor, y probablemente el sentido común, corrió hacia el interior de esa cueva, con el suelo aún temblando levemente bajo sus pies.

Corrió en la oscuridad, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el temblor amainaba, pero aún así algunas rocas continuaban cayendo, golpeando su cabeza y cuerpo, era doloroso y agotador… Pero ninguna sensación física podía doler más que su alma…

Algo estaba pasando, algo que cambiaría las cosas para siempre, algo que debió poder evitar…

Algo que estaba escrito, algo que había sucedido antes… Algo que volvía a suceder ahora…

Algo que sabía, pero no recordó hasta el último momento… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Se detuvo frente a una pared que antes no estaba ahí, al parecer el desprendimiento fue tan grande que a través del techo, o lo que de él quedaba en pie, se colaba la luz de la luna, permitiéndole ver claramente la montaña de rocas frente a ella…

No sólo eso…

—¡PAPÁ!— gritó aterrorizada observando el cuerpo de Kenjirou enterrado en aquel infierno. Estaba atrapado del torso hacia abajo, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió a auxiliarlo.

Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no se movía un milímetro, así que en un acto de desesperación y tal vez estupidez, se dio a la tarea de con sus manos desnudas apartar las rocas que lo inmovilizaban.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para apartar aquellos cascotes de piedra, los más pequeños que lastimaban sus manos, los más grandes que provocaban que sus brazos ardieran. Cada roca que movía, aunque levemente, arrojaba más sobre ella y su padre, pero eso no la detuvo, debía salvarlos, aquel pensamiento era el único en su mente.

Cuando finalmente logró arrastrar el cuerpo de Kenjirou, alejándolo unos centímetros de aquel infierno, y girarlo se topó frente a frente con el rostro de la muerte.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR!— chilló sacudiéndolo y golpeando su pecho, pero aquello era inútil… El hombre estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero aceptarlo era otra historia.

Mientras continuaba con su torpe intento de reanimación, un destello fugaz llamó su atención. Al permitirse mirar en esa dirección por un segundo, se encontró con una mano, luciendo aquel anillo cuyo brillo llamó su atención.

El poco aliento que le quedaba se fue en un grito herido al percatarse de lo que sucedía…

Dejó el cuerpo de su padre y corrió en esa dirección, su madre… Su mamá…

Lo único que se veía de ella era su mano izquierda, que lucía esa alianza que tanto significaba para ella.

Intentó desenterrarla, pese a saber que era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a aquello, pero sus intentos pronto dejaron de tener sentido, cuando fue testigo de cómo aquella mano comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡MAMÁ NOOO!— gritó tomando su mano, el primer y último contacto físico que tendría con su madre —¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡POR FAVOR NO!— suplicó, pero aquello fue en vano… En cuestión de segundos, lo único en sus manos era aquel anillo dorado.

La había perdido…

Dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y cayó sentada, abrazada a sus piernas, apretando aquel anillo con su mano derecha.

Lloró… Hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa forma… Un año exactamente…

* * *

Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, y no tomó consciencia de la realidad hasta que los primeros rayos de sol golpearon sus ojos, observó ausente a un grupo de policías que recorrían la zona a su alrededor ignorando por completo su presencia.

Había llorado en soledad todo ese tiempo, acurrucada a un lado del cadáver de su padre, o lo que ella creía que era un cadáver, ya que no tardó en quedarse viendo ausentemente como éste se desplazaba por la zona como un muerto en vida, respondiendo con monólogos las preguntas de los policías.

Sin sus gafas, con su ropa y cuerpo aparentemente destrozados, y sus ojos cansados y llorosos, verlo daba pena, pero estaba vivo…

Sabía que debía sentir algo parecido a alegría por saber que su padre, al menos él, había sobrevivido. Sin embargo no sentía nada parecido, no fue gracias a ella que él sobrevivió, todo sucedió nuevamente, de la misma forma, su existencia no sirvió, no valió de nada…

Con aquella idea recurrente en su mente, el tiempo volvió a perder sentido. Debieron pasar más de diez horas, antes que fuera capaz de ponerse de pie, y encaminarse lentamente hacia el exterior de esa cueva ahora vacía.

Sus ojos continuaban destellando en un intenso rojo que le permitió atravesar la ciudad sin llamar la atención. Su cuerpo, adolorido, cansado y falto de alimento se movía por mera inercia, y su cerebro agotado después de tantas horas dándole vueltas al asunto, simplemente se negaba a funcionar.

Fue así como a pesar de todo el daño que sentía que le causó a su familia al no poder evitar la tragedia, siendo ella la única persona en el mundo que podría, regresó a su hogar.

Lo único capaz de sacarla de aquel trance, fue encontrar a su hermano sentado en el escalón de la puerta principal. Se detuvo a unos metros observándolo desconcertada, claramente usaba su máscara, y aún así se veía tremendamente acongojado.

—T-Tsubomi…— murmuró él levantándose, y dando los cinco pasos necesarios para llegar a ella.

Sus propios poderes continuaban activos, no había forma de que los controlara, y aún así, en esos momentos tan duros, él logró verla.

—Estás bien…— lo escuchó murmurar mientras era abrazada —Al menos tú… Lo estás…— fue la última cosa coherente que le escuchó decir en todo el día, después de eso su hermano estalló en llanto en su hombro, y ella ya no fue capaz de soportarlo…

Se aferró a él con la misma intensidad y necesidad, y ambos lloraron a la par…

Después de ese día, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales…

 **Continuará.**

 _Sé que me he tardado demasiado, no los culpo por odiarme… El problema es que tengo unas semanas bastante atareadas y al menos hasta que me vuelva a acostumbrar llego agotada a casa, así que sólo puedo escribir los viernes y domingos. Espero aún así poder mantener un ritmo más o menos constante de publicación… Espero._

 _A mis problemas de tiempo se sumó que este era un capítulo complejo de escribir, como saben me llevo mejor con los diálogos, soy un bicho de acción… Sin embargo este tipo de escenas son necesarias y deben quedar lo mejor posible._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, a continuación paso a responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido_ _: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el descenlace. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha_ _: Efectivamente, Ayano sabe en lo que terminarán sus hermanitos si los deja dormir juntos, pero de todas formas ellos hacen sus escapadas… Ohh… ¡viste el cameo! *se oculta*. Con el asunto de Seto, el niño tiene otra personalidad y en esta situación es necesario que la historia cambiara un poco. Y sí… como ya habrás leído, se está yendo a la m*****. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también, hasta la próxima. Besos~_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté (y sufrí escribirlo)._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad, la luz la lastimaba y su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Observó la habitación con una mezcla de confusión y apatía… Su cabeza la estaba matando y esa presión en su pecho no se iría pronto.

Dolía demasiado, su madre se había ido para siempre… No sólo de su vida, también de la de sus hermanos… Y ella, quién era probablemente el único ser en el mundo con el poder de salvarla… Falló miserablemente…

—Finalmente despertaste…— la cansada y melancólica voz de Shuuya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se quedó viéndolo, estaba destrozado, tanto que se le notaba aún con sus ojos encendidos en un brillante carmesí, y ella… No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo…

Era la culpable de aquel sufrimiento, la que nunca hacía nada bien… Su padre, su hermana y ahora su madre… Todo era su culpa...

—¿Duele...?— le preguntó Shuuya sentándose en la cama, su propia cama, donde la dejó descansar la noche anterior cuando ya no pudo más.

Sólo entonces se percató de los vendajes en sus brazos —¿Me curaste...?— preguntó débilmente a lo que él asintió —Gracias…

—Vendrán a despedirse de… Mamá…— murmuró él dando todo de sí por mantenerse fuerte —Debería comenzar a preparar el altar… Dudo que alguien más lo haga…

No le pasó desapercibida la forma en que se refirió a Ayaka, nunca, ni en sus recuerdos ni en lo que llevaba con él en esa realidad, lo había escuchado llamarla simplemente "mamá". Seguramente él también se arrepentía de muchas cosas… Él también deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, él también quería despertar de esa odiosa realidad.

—¿Cómo… Están los demás...?

Él rió con resignación —Supongo que lo imaginas… Seto huyó al bosque, no creo que regrese hasta la noche… El viejo está encerrado en el laboratorio y Ayano… En su habitación…

Lo observó sin poder evitar que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas —Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…- sollozó sacando el anillo que en algún momento guardó en su bolsillo y aferrándose a él -¡No pude salvarla! ¡No me escucharon! ¡No hago nada bien!— chilló desahogandose.

—Nadie podría…— lo escuchó decir, su voz tan afectada como la propia —Fue… El destino…

—¡Pero yo lo sabía! ¡¿De qué me sirve saberlo si no soy capaz de evitarlo?!

Él negó, claramente no sabiendo qué responder, y sin energías para pensar demasiado en ello. Tsubomi lo entendía… No existía una respuesta para aquello, sus recuerdos eran inútiles a fin de cuentas.

Ella era inútil en aquella realidad, el dolor de su familia era la mayor prueba…

* * *

Debía cuidarlos, poner a un lado su propio dolor y ocuparse de esas personas que amaba como a su familia.. Después de todo eso eran, los cuatro eran la única familia que le quedaba.

Preparó el altar, colocando la mejor foto que encontró de su mamá, un incienso y una vela a su lado… No quedó muy conforme con el trabajo pero era lo mejor que podía hacer…

Aunque ella merecía más… Mucho más…

De rodillas frente a aquel improvisado altar, rompió en llanto una vez más… Su mamá… Su segunda madre, esa que le enseñó tanto, esa que tanto lo quiso…

Ella no merecía aquello…

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué también tú...? ¿Será que soy una… Maldición...?— preguntó lo último en un susurro.

Pero no recibió respuesta… Su madre ya no estaba allí para responder a sus dudas, para aliviar esos temores… Miró a su alrededor, su padre y hermanos tampoco estaban en condiciones de preocuparse por él…

En esos momentos estaba completamente solo con su dolor e inseguridades…

—M-Mejor… así…— murmuró para sí mismo —Los demás… Todos están sufriendo, no necesito preocuparlos aún más…— decidió secando esas lágrimas que sentía como inmerecidas y molestas, levantando su mirada para ver aquella solitaria fotografía —Por favor mamá, si no es mucha molestia… Ayúdame a cuidar de ellos…— le pidió forzando una sonrisa antes de hacer una reverencia y levantarse decidido.

Su dolor, su llanto, sus lamentos, de nada servían en esos momentos, debía ser fuerte y cuidar de la familia que su mamá tanto amó, esa era la mejor ofrenda que podría regalarle.

* * *

Un par de semanas pasaron, y mentiría si dijera que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo de alguna forma todos se las apañaron para regresar a sus vidas usuales.

O casi todos…

Oculta tras la puerta entreabierta observaba con atención los torpes movimientos del que consideraba su padre. Si bien sabía que el hombre se las apañaba medianamente bien en la escuela para realizar su trabajo y no preocupar a nadie, aún con lo poco que lo conocía era evidente que él nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Encerrado día y noche en aquel laboratorio oscuro y húmedo, en el que desde la tragedia no se volvió a abrir una ventana.

—No sé ni para qué sigo ocultándome…— se dijo a sí misma negando con resignación.

Kenjirou, el único que no sabía la verdad de su existencia, la había visto varias veces por la casa en momentos en que ella bajaba la guardia y no alcanzaba a activar su poder a tiempo. En ninguna oportunidad hizo comentarios o preguntas referidas a su presencia por lo que era evidente que el hombre si no lo sabía por Ayano o Kousuke, lo había deducido por sí mismo.

—Supongo que a esto llaman un secreto a voces…— susurró girándose para darle un poco de intimidad, estar preocupada por su padre, no le daba derecho a espiarlo en todo momento.

—¿También lo notaste...?— preguntó Ayano quien pareció haber aparecido de la nada frente a ella.

Por poco fue capaz de reprimir un chillido —¡Me asustaste!— le reclamó en voz baja.

—Lo siento, creí que habías notado mi presencia— se disculpó la mayor regalándole una de sus adorables sonrisas.

El anillo de su madre brillaba intensamente colgado del cuello de Ayano, aquello le hacía sentir un poco aliviada, haberle contado lo sucedido aquella noche y entregarle el anillo había sido doloroso, pero necesario para que su hermana pudiera levantarse y seguir adelante.

—Pero…— continuó la castaña —Papá… También te preocupa, ¿verdad?— le preguntó viendo hacia aquella puerta que rara vez se abría.

Asintió —Es natural que le cueste superarlo, pero… Ya no parece el mismo…

Notó claramente como los ojos de su hermana brillaron perspicaces —Ven, tengo que decirte algo…— le indicó tomando su mano mientras la conducía escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama curiosa, y supo que la cosa iba en serio cuando vio como Ayano cerraba con llave.

—Necesito tu ayuda— la escuchó decir, con mirada decidida y sus puños cerrados.

—¿Mi ayuda para qué...?

—Para espiar a papá.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa, la observó con sus ojos muy abiertos, Ayano, la misma que se odiaba a sí misma por ocultarle algo, cualquier cosa a sus padres… Le estaba pidiendo aquello.

—Ayano, ¿P-Por qué...?— preguntó aún desconcertada… Una cosa era ocultarse para tener un hogar junto a su familia, pero una muy diferente era espiar a alguien descaradamente, aquello se le hacía horrible… Las personas no deberían jugar de esa forma con la intimidad de sus familiares...

—Papá… No es el mismo…— comenzó a explicar su hermana, con mirada nerviosa y desesperada —¡Tú también lo has notado! Creo que Shuuya y Kousuke no se dan cuenta… Pero algo muy extraño sucede con él…

—¿Algo extraño...?— preguntó preocupada, todo el tiempo le había atribuido el comportamiento de Kenjirou al duelo, pero lógicamente Ayano conocería a su padre mejor que nadie.

—¡Hay demasiadas cosas! La extraña desaparición de mamá… Por lo que me contaste su cuerpo simplemente se esfumó…— asintió, tampoco entendía aún del todo bien la escena surrealista que presenció aquella noche, de hecho con el tiempo había intentado atribuir sus confusos recuerdos al estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba, intentando convencerse de que simplemente imaginó aquello —Luego papá… Él a veces me mira de una forma… En la que no parece él… Tan hostil y sin sentimientos…— se veía realmente aterrada —No tengo pruebas, y fuera de eso es simplemente una corazonada, pero siento que algo anda muy muy mal… Que si no hago nada… Todo se va a terminar…— confesó sollozando finalmente.

—¡N-Nada malo va a pasar!— exclamó bajando de la cama y abrazándola —Tranquila, todo está bien, te lo aseguro… Papá volverá a la normalidad muy pronto...

—No quiero… No quiero que nuestra felicidad se vaya…— sintió como su hombro se humedecía con lágrimas de desesperación —Quiero que sigamos siendo una familia… Una familia feliz… Mamá desearía eso… ¡Quiero cumplir con el deseo de mamá!

Continuaba sintiendo que su hermana exageraba, sin embargo asintió —Si te hace sentir más tranquila… Te ayudaré…— exhaló sabiendo que se arrepentiría, pero no podía negarse con Ayano en ese estado.

—¡¿Lo harás?!— preguntó su hermana separándose un poco para verla con ilusión en sus aún húmedos ojos —¡¿Me ayudarás a saber qué está pasando?!

—Te ayudaré a saber que no pasa nada malo— la corrigió sonriéndole —. Entonces dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

* * *

El plan maestro de Ayano dejaba bastante que desear, un simple " _Entra al laboratorio cuando no esté y revísalo todo_ " no podía ser llamado plan, ni siquiera misión… Pero se sintió bien que la nombrara miembro especial de la pandilla que los tres hermanos compartían.

En el fondo siempre había anhelado formar parte de aquel grupo que escondían tan celosamente de los adultos, así que haría su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir con aquella " _misión secreta_ ", esa de la que los otros miembros no podían enterarse.

Se descubrió a sí misma como alguien extremadamente buena en aquello de ocultar, y estaba segura de que Shuuya no habría sospechado nada, si no fuera porque Ayano era patética cuando de guardar secretos se trataba.

—¡Anda dime!— le pidió su hermano por novena vez en esa media hora —¿Por qué te nombró miembro de la pandilla? ¿Por qué ahora pasas horas en su habitación?

Rodó sus ojos —Ya te dije que no pasa nada, sólo hablamos de cosas de chicas.

—¿Cosas de chicas como...?

—Como esas cosas que los chicos no deben saber— respondió dándole la espalda —Si te cuento no tendría sentido ocultarse para charlarlo con Ayano.

—¡Pero soy tu hermano!— exclamó el rodeándola para poder ver su expresión, en un vano intento por deducir algo —¡Tu hermano favorito!

—¡¿De dónde sacaste que eres el favorito?!

—¡¿No soy el favorito?!— exclamó —No puedo creerlo… Heriste mi corazón… Mi alma…— fingió una expresión de tristeza demasiado exagerada.

—¡Deja de hacer el tonto! ¡No tengo un hermano favorito de la misma forma que yo no soy la favorita para ti!— exclamó, sonriendo de lado cuando él puso aquella expresión llena de desconcierto, clara muestra de que ella ganó.

Definitivamente… Se sentía muy buena en aquello de ocultar…

* * *

Llovía torrencialmente, sus hermanos y padre estaban en sus respectivos colegios, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente… Hasta el momento no había podido sacar nada en limpio, el laboratorio siempre cerrado, y su padre comportándose de esa forma tan sombría, sin embargo esa tarde él olvidó cerrar con llave, algo muy conveniente para Ayano y ella misma.

Entró con cuidado, no debía mover nada de su lugar, el celular de Ayano estaba en su mano, su hermana le había pedido fotos de cada cosa extraña que encontrara, dudaba tener que fotografiar alguna cosa, pero le dio gusto al llevarlo.

La mesa estaba llena de papeles, textos antiguos y algunos informes modernos, tipeados en computador o escritos a mano, algunos de puño y letra de Ayaka, otros de Kenjirou, nada relevante, lo único que destacaba en aquel escritorio cubierto por completo de leyendas urbanas y registros históricos que tenían más años que palabras, eran los informes de los únicos dos alumnos de Kenjirou.

Algo que si lo pensaba tampoco era extraño, él trabajaba con unos chicos muy enfermos por lo que sabía, Ayano era amiga de ambos de hecho, así que no era destacable que su profesor guardara informes médicos de ambos, sin embargo los revisó un poco, más por hacer tiempo y justificar el hecho de haber entrado a hurtadillas allí.

—¡Kokonose Haruka!— exclamó al leer el nombre junto a aquella foto a la que tan poca atención le había prestado hasta el momento —¡Sí es él!

Aún agitada miró hacia atrás, temiendo ser descubierta por esas personas que no estaban en la casa, sin embargo no tardó más que unos segundos en volver a mirar aquellos papeles, sintiendo que había sido una enorme casualidad que su padre fuera el maestro de aquel viejo amigo.

Ayano hablaba mucho de Haruka, se sintió estúpida al nunca haber sido capaz de hacer la conexión, pero era agradable saber que el chico continuaba con sus estudios, después de la muerte de Maki había perdido su rastro por completo.

Leyó un poco el informe sintiéndose mal por la detallada explicación de aquella enfermedad de la que tan poco sabía… En esos momentos era cuando tomaba consciencia de lo frágil que era su vida…

Estaba a punto de dejarlo estar cuando algo en la descripción de la enfermedad de Haruka llamó su atención, no conocía mucho de lenguaje médico, informes o diagnósticos pero… ¿Era normal que el documento frente a ella hiciera tantas referencias a las cosas que podrían matarlo y el tiempo que tomaría cada muerte?

Era horrible, no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel texto de más de cinco páginas era un manual bastante detallado que analizaba los pro y contra de distintos métodos que podrían ser usados para asesinar a un chico con su enfermedad cardíaca sin dejar evidencias.

Sintió deseos de vomitar, y cuando nerviosamente abrió el informe de Enomoto, las referencias a su muerte eran aún más evidentes, incluso se planteaba la posibilidad de usar distintos venenos con ella.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta principal supo que había perdido la noción del paso del tiempo, así que sólo alcanzó a dejar aquellos informes más o menos como los había encontrado y activar sus ojos en el momento exacto en que su padre entró al laboratorio.

—Dejé abierto…— lo escuchó decir con su voz monótona.

Por fortuna para ella, él se sentó frente al escritorio con la puerta aún abierta detrás, por lo que sin pensarlo más, salió de aquel horrible lugar, lo más lejos posible de esos documentos.

Ayano, que llegó media hora después, la encontró en su habitación, sollozando en un rincón.

—¡Tsubomi! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!— se acercó a ella preocupada.

—Tenías… razón…— logró articular, forzándose sin éxito a dejar de llorar —Algo malo… Algo muy malo pasa con papá…

 **Continuará.**

 _Lo siento tanto, sé que no tengo excusas, pero realmente he estado bastante atareada por eso hace tanto que no escribía. Ya saben, el trabajo, y no es que no tenga tiempo físico para escribir, pero es real que normalmente estoy muy cansada en mi tiempo libre y las ideas no fluyen… O fluyen de pena, y es justamente por eso que hace unos 4 meses que estaba atascada en el primer párrafo de este capítulo._

 _Pero regresé, y no prometo actualizar muy seguido pero intentaré retomar cierta regularidad. Así que lamento si el capítulo no quedó del todo bien, cuando retomo la escritura luego de mucho tiempo siempre es más forzada, es de esas cosas que se pierden cuando dejan de practicarse._

 _En fin, basta de excusas, yendo al capítulo, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado, como ven las cosas están cambiando un poco… Y… Dejaré mi estupidez en evidencia, pero les contaré una curiosidad; fue recién cuando estaba escribiendo que Tsubomi leía el informe de Haruka que me di cuenta (se podría decir que junto a ella), de que ese Haruka era el mismo que conoció tiempo antes… Así de tonta soy u.u…_

 _Ahora sí paso a responder el review:_

 _Madmoiselle Noir_ _: Muchas gracias por leer y decir que voy bien, es verdad que todos están rotos, pero intenté no profundizar demasiado en aquello, ya lo hice en Tres caminos y no quería repetirme, ya que mi idea de como lo sobrellevarían es similar a lo que escribí en esa época. Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos~_

 _Eso es todo por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y mil gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar del tiempo._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…— murmuró Ayano con una expresión llena de negación, estaba segura de que su padre ocultaba algo, pero aquello era demasiado —Papá adora a sus alumnos… Él jamás pensaría en dañar a Takane o Haruka…

Aún le costaba mantener la calma, más aún darle una explicación a aquello que encontró en ese nefasto laboratorio el cual esperaba no volver a pisar en su vida —Tal vez… cometí un error…— murmuró, deseando que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad, que su padre fuera el hombre tierno y divertido que apenas la conocía y jamás la aceptaría como hija, pero cuidaría de sus hermanos mejor que nadie.

—Tienes que regresar…— murmuró Ayano sin levantar la mirada, intentó negarse pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio las lágrimas caer de aquel delicado rostro —Mamá… tenía una copia de la llave, estoy segura… La buscaré en su habitación, de esa forma podrás entrar en cualquier momento y fotografiarlo todo… Necesitamos saber lo que está pasando…

La observó sin palabras, negando débilmente, aquella era una terrible idea —Tenemos que decirle a alguien…— murmuró finalmente —No podremos solas con esto…

—¡¿A quién le vamos a decir?! ¡No tenemos a nadie!

Aquello era verdad, los únicos adultos en su vida eran sus padres… No había nadie más… —Shuuya… y Kousuke… Ellos deberían saberlo…— sugirió.

—¡No!— exclamó alterada —¡Ellos no pueden saberlo!— la miró con fiereza —Por nada del mundo se lo digas… No importa lo que pase o que tan malo sea, no importa si todo se destruye… Ellos no pueden saber nada de esto. ¿Entendido?

—Ayano…— murmuró lastimeramente, pero tuvo cero efecto en la férrea decisión de su hermana.

—Son mis hermanos, ellos y papá son todo lo que me queda, y haré lo que sea por mantenerlos fuera de esto... — la miró con intensidad —Cualquier cosa…

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un feo escalofrío, no sabía por qué escucharla hablar de esa forma encogía su corazón, pero en esos momentos sólo deseaba ayudarla, y protegerla también a ella…

Aunque Ayano realmente no la viera como una hermana más, ella la adoraba con todo su ser y haría cualquier cosa por ella —Está bien… No diré nada…— le prometió.

—¡Gracias!— exclamó su hermana sonriendo nuevamente —Aprovecharé que papá pasa todo su tiempo en ese laboratorio para meterme a su habitación por la llave.

Tomó el brazo de Ayano antes que ésta pudiera dar un paso —Déjamelo a mí… Corro menos riesgo que tú— le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Pero… ¿sabes dónde buscar?— preguntó Ayano algo desconcertada.

—Claro…— asintió —Hablas con alguien que ya vivió esta vida— se giró para sonreírle de forma autosuficiente antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella —¿De dónde salió eso...?— se preguntó a sí misma desconcertada.

Mientras activaba sus ojos y se metía a hurtadillas a la habitación de sus padres, repasaba sus palabras, hasta el momento, podía encontrar cierta relación más o menos fiel entre los eventos de la realidad y los que recordaba, sin embargo no tenía registro alguno en su mente de haberse aliado con Ayano y espiar a su padre juntas. No era raro, aquellos recuerdos no siempre aparecían en el momento adecuado, a veces un poco antes, a veces tiempo después… A veces nunca… Aún no entendía del todo bien cómo funcionaba aquella habilidad o maldición que cargaba, su cerebro se le antojaba extremadamente impredecible.

Buscó entre las cosas de su madre, aquello era más doloroso de lo que esperaba, por fortuna no permitió que Ayano se ocupara de esa misión. Reprimió las lágrimas, era un hecho que tener recuerdos de otra vida en que amó y fue amada, lo hacía todo más difícil… Los sentimientos de cariño y añoranza de ambas realidades parecían acumularse haciendo tan difícil soportar la desaparición de esas personas…

Su hermana… Su madre… las había perdido para siempre, había tantas cosas que ya no podría decirles…

¿Pasaría nuevamente...? Aquello que descubrió en el laboratorio, ¿era una prueba de que de alguna forma también perdería a su padre?

Diez minutos después, con sus ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas, y una pequeña llave dorada en su mano, salió de la habitación. La misión, probablemente la más grande de su vida, había comenzado.

—Por favor, que todo salga bien…— susurró para sí misma dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación de Ayano a reportarse con su comandante.

O algo parecido… En sus recuerdos aquel era un divertido juego… Tan diferente a cómo lo sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

—¡¿Hoy tampoco bajarán a cenar?!— preguntó visiblemente molesto —¿Qué caso tiene que preparen la cena si luego no comemos todos juntos?— se quejó.

—Ayano dijo que tenían algo que hacer— informó Kousuke antes de llevarse un trozo de pescado a la boca

—¡Siempre tienen algo que hacer! Entiendo esa cosa de "asuntos de chicas", pero hace dos meses que se la pasan encerradas charlando toda la noche… ¿Cómo pueden ser tantos los asuntos de chicas?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros —Deben tener sus motivos, si fuera algo importante Ayano nos lo diría…

—Pff…— resopló —Papá casi no tiene tiempo para pasarlo con nosotros tampoco, si al menos pudiera molestar al viejo no me aburriría tanto…

—Papá es un adulto, tiene que trabajar para mantenernos alimentados, los trabajos son muy cansados… No tiene tiempo para jugar con nosotros— le explicó Kousuke con su usual paciencia, ganándose una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Tú tampoco tienes tiempo… Entre tu trabajo de medio tiempo y la "dulce Mary"— dijo lo último en tono de burla —, casi no te veo en la casa…

—Estás celoso…— comentó Kousuke riendo por lo bajo.

—¡No son celos!— exclamó a la defensiva —Es sólo que…— miró a un lado con cierta incomodidad —Es muy solitario si todos me dejan fuera de sus asuntos…

—Pero tú también has hecho nuevos amigos— comentó su hermano sonriendo —. Todos debemos buscar nuestro camino en algún momento, eso no significa que algo ande mal… Creo que de eso se trata crecer…

Torció su boca para nada convencido —Di lo que quieras… Pero siento que desde que mamá se… fue… Esta familia se desintegró…

Kousuke se lo quedó viendo unos momentos antes de volver a sonreír —El sábado es mi día libre, si quieres podemos pasar el día juntos, alquilaremos un par de películas para la noche, e invitaremos Ayano y Tsubomi, estoy seguro de que aceptarán.

Sus ojos se iluminaron -¡¿Lo dices en serio...?! ¿Y Mary...?

—Ella está acostumbrada a pasar tiempo sola, estoy seguro de que se sentirá feliz cuando le cuente que pasaremos un día los cuatro juntos, compartiendo tiempo como hermanos.

Aquella pequeña esperanza bastó para devolverle el buen ánimo, si lograba mantener a su familia unida, entonces las cosas mejorarían.

Y su mamá se sentiría orgullosa de él…

* * *

Deseos…

A tres meses de colarse en el laboratorio de su padre, de leer y releer cientos de páginas en la oscuridad, de sentir el terror absoluto cuando escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal sin estar lista para salir… Aquello era lo único que había sacado en limpio.

Lo que sucedía con su padre, estaba relacionado de alguna forma con los deseos, y con aquellos ojos rojos que compartía con sus hermanos.

Era tan poco… Pero Ayano no se daba por vencida, y las noches en su habitación se habían convertido en un incansable buscar información por internet al respecto, luego opiniones de ciertas personas en foros no muy confiables, y luego simples leyendas inconexas.

—No sé en qué nos puede ayudar esto Ayano…— comentó tendida en la cama de ésta viendo el techo ausentemente —Sólo son leyendas… No hay nada cierto o coherente en todo eso.

—¡Que desaparezcas no es coherente y lo haces!— respondió la aludida con bolsas en sus ojos debido a los constantes desvelos —¡No podemos descartar nada por pequeño y tonto que parezca!

—Lo sé, pero es que…— exhaló —Lo que de verdad está pasando no está en su laboratorio, está dentro de su cabeza. Y nosotras no podemos ver allí dentro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra meter a Kousuke en esto!— le advirtió viéndola con fiereza.

Aquel era un tema sensible para su hermana, no debió tocarlo —Lo siento Ayano…

La chica retomó su búsqueda ante sus atentos ojos.

—Adelgazaste…— comentó luego de unos minutos de silencio viéndola con preocupación.

—Ambas lo hicimos— respondió Ayano sombríamente sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Asintió y volvió a mirar el techo con preocupación, aquella situación era mala y desesperante por donde se mirara…

Extrañaba a Shuuya, él tenía la habilidad de resolver cualquier problema y calmar cualquier preocupación en ella… Era casi como magia…

Pero hablar de aquello estaba prohibido…

Se sentía atrapada en una cárcel sin barrotes o muros, una que no podía romper y de la que jamás podría escapar.

* * *

—Tu cabello está más largo…— comentó luego de varios minutos de silencio, era difícil comenzar una charla con ella ahora…

Y eso dolía, nunca había tenido dificultades en hablarle a Tsubomi, ni siquiera cuando llegó y aún era una completa desconocida…

Pero esa era una de las raras ocasiones en que ella tenía tiempo para él y no la desperdiciaría.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Tsubomi tomando un mechón con su mano y observándolo —Tienes razón…— murmuró pensativa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te lo cortaba?

—Eso fue cuando recién llegué, olía a humo aún, recortaste esas partes quemadas— él asintió, aquella había sido una buena época pese a todo —¿Quieres volver a cortarlo?

Se la quedó viendo con su mejor expresión de decepción, y entonces negó —Té queda bien así… No quiero cortarlo…

—Ohh… bien…— asintió volviendo a mirar aquel mechón de cabello entre sus dedos —¿De verdad me queda… bien?

—Sí… Las chicas se ven mejor con el cabello largo— no supo de dónde salió aquello, y antes de llegar a retractarse ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Ya tienes a alguna chica especial?

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado —¿Chica especial?

—Ajam…— asintió —Kousuke comentó que has hecho muchos amigos y amigas en la escuela.

—Kousuke dice muchas cosas…— murmuró viendo a otro lado, de alguna forma que ella pregunta le había molestado.

—Sí, pero eso no es una respuesta…— le recordó.

—No, no tengo ninguna chica especial, sólo un par de hermanasa las cuales quiero mucho pero ya no tienen tiempo para mí— le soltó con frialdad, destilando en aquella frase todo el veneno que no sabía que guardaba.

Se marchó de la sala dejándola sola y boquiabierta por tal reacción, no la culpaba, en cuanto se encerró en su habitación fue consciente de su irracional actitud.

—¿Qué hice...?— se preguntó recargándose en la puerta —Esa no fue una buena forma de aprovechar el tiempo juntos…

Salió de su cuarto segundos después y bajó a la sala, encontrándose con el sofá vacío como era de esperar.

Ella ya no estaba…

Su existencia, se le antojó en ese momento tan efímera e incierta… Como si un día ella simplemente desaparecería de su vida tan inesperadamente como apareció, y él… Ya no sería capaz de encontrarla…

Nunca más…

 **Continuará.**

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Lo de siempre, me demoré mucho, no tengo excusas, blah blah blah…_

 _Les cuento que me mudé y ahora vivo en un pueblito pequeño, muy tranquilo y lejano de la capital, en una casa con escalera que está haciendo estragos con mis flácidas piernas…_

 _También, para quienes me lo preguntaron por diferentes medios, sí vi el PV de mi niña, y es hermosa, pero a pesar de que ese corte de cabello realmente sienta bien lo que me parece más destacable es la historia de superación que cuenta, no sólo por la letra que es fantástica, sino por el cambio completo en su apariencia, amo que se haya quitado el uniforme de la pandilla, aquello representa un paso adelante muy grande, lo mismo me pasa con las ilustraciones oficiales de los demás personajes continuando con sus vidas._

 _Respecto a las candentes declaraciones de cierto rubio en cierto tomo de cierta novela… Uff sí que levantó polémica… Me encantaría pensar que confesó finalmente que ama a Tsubomi, pero hay al menos dos versiones de la traducción del resumen… Y tantas interpretaciones como personas que las leyeron. Siento que esto ha pasado por muchas manos y lo que nos llegó no es ni de cerca lo que se dice realmente, así que esperaré una traducción completa de la novela de alguien en quien confíe (lo cual probablemente tome varios meses). Hasta entonces me da lo mismo si es canon o no es canon, los shippeo porque los amo y son adorables juntos… No necesito que mi linda parejita sea canon para saber que terminarán como viejitos viviendo juntos en una casita de ladrillos rojos con un par de gatitos y muchos nietos._

 _Por el momento me despido, espero que estén pasándolo lindo y pese a que este no fue el súper capítulo, ya que lo he tenido en proceso como 6 meses y eso se nota en el resultado final, me alegra estar cumpliendo mi promesa de no abandonarlo, con un poco de suerte el siguiente saldrá pronto, al menos más pronto que este._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo, reviews, mensajes y todas las cosas lindas que me han dicho, espero ponerme seria y responder todo lo pendiente._

 _Por el momento iré respondiendo los reviews que me dejaron._

 _Ryuunoko:_ _Siempre es un placer recibir tus revs y esta vez no fue la excepción, gracias por mantenerte leyendo la historia pese al poco tiempo y a mis irresponsables demoras. Respecto a unas cosas que comentas, pues sí, inicialmente esa es la idea, pero con el paso del tiempo esa idea va cambiando de forma y si todo sale como planeo ahora (no saldrá), probablemente en unos capítulos se lleven una gran sorpresa. Por otro lado, pues sí, mi misión es hacerles sufrir un poquito, me hace feliz estar lográndolo. (XD) Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, me haces muy feliz._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido:_ _Fue un alivio ver tu comentario, si no me llegan tus revs es que estoy haciendo algo muy mal. Me alegra que te haya sorprendido, y espero que la historia siga gustándote a pesar del tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo, es invaluable._

 _Akane Scarlet:_ _Aww que bueno que te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y pido disculpas por la demora, cuando la musa no quiere pues no hay con qué darle…_

 _Alex618:_ _Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, y es verdad que uno no actualiza no de malo, sino por diversos motivos (la pereza puede estar incluída entre esos motivos, pero maldad nunca), gracias por tus ánimos y aquí está la continuación que si bien se quedó corta espero que me sirva para retomar con fuerzas todo lo pendiente. Gracias por escribir, besos~_

 _Eso es todo por el momento, sin más que decir me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

— _Ese tipo es un imbécil…— comentó indignada con el protagonista de aquella película —¡¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?!_

— _Es un padre… Un esposo que ama a su familia, lo encuentro… natural._

— _¡Kenjirou!— lo regañó —¡Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría! ¡Vio en lo que su gato se convirtió! Tal vez puedo entender que lo intentara con su hijo, pero… ¿Cómo es que luego regresó a ese lugar con su esposa? ¡Él sabe perfectamente en lo que se convertirá!_

— _¡No digo que esté bien! ¡Ni siquiera que sea algo inteligente de su parte! Sólo que… ese hombre haría lo que fuera por su esposa como lo hizo por su hijo… Aunque sea estúpido y sepa que terminará mal, es mejor que aceptar la muerte de los que amas._

— _¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¡Hablas como si en esa situación tú fueras a hacer lo mismo!_

— _Por lo general trato de no pensar demasiado en ello…— confesó —Pero si existiera una posibilidad por ínfima que fuera de tenerte de nuevo conmigo… Probablemente no lo dudaría..._

— _¡Pff! No puedes estar hablando en serio…- negó indignada levantándose del sofá para marcharse, si continuaba escuchándole decir tamañas tonterías sería capaz de golpearlo._

— _Supongo que la mente de un hombre es complicada…— murmuró para sí mismo —¿Pero tan difícil es entender que haría lo que fuera necesario por no perderlas...?— se preguntó mientras observaba los créditos de aquella curiosa película titulada; "Cementerio de animales"._

* * *

Rió por lo bajo, los recuerdos de su anfitrión podían volverse extremadamente divertidos… Pero a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba, él la quería de vuelta, era su mayor deseo, deseo por el cual realizó aquel pacto con Azami.

Una tonta ilusión humana que lo motivó a acceder sin miramientos a que su cuerpo y mente fueran parasitadas por ella...

Una serpiente que haría lo que fuera por cumplir ese deseo… Porque esa era su razón de existir.

—Claro que puedo divertirme un poco en el proceso…— salió de los labios del hombre, por fortuna en aquel oscuro laboratorio, nadie lo escucharía.

La fecha límite, donde jugaría una de sus cartas más importantes, la que le permitiría tomar el completo control de aquel cuerpo, se acercaba, por lo que era hora de darle al par de mediocres agentes secretas algo de información.

Deliberadamente dejó uno de los cuadernos de Ayaka, a la vista, sólo necesitó alterarlo un poco, unas frases en lugares estratégicos, contadas palabras que tal como sucedió en las otras rutas al caer en manos de Ayano acabarían de implantar la idea que desencadenaría los acontecimientos venideros.

Como cada vez, usaría los vanos intentos de sus víctimas para su propio beneficio, de esa forma obtendría diversión y la única forma en que el deseo de su anfitrión podría cumplirse…

Reiniciando el tiempo...

Porque al contrario que en aquella estúpida película, los muertos no pueden ser devueltos al mundo de los vivos...

—Siempre tan idiota, olvidando especificar en qué línea temporal desea reunirse con su esposa.

* * *

—No sé para qué sigo viniendo…— murmuró a mitad de aquel laboratorio que conocía tan bien que podía recitar la ubicación de cada objetos de memoria.

Creía haberlo revisado todo ya, cada pequeño detalle ahí, pero Ayano insistía en que continuara entrando a diario, según ella podía haber algo que pasó por alto. Y ese día debía darle la razón, ya que sobre el escritorio había un prolijo cuaderno que no recordaba haber visto antes, sin pensarlo se acercó, no necesitó leer más que un par de párrafos para confirmar que efectivamente aquel cuaderno había pasado desapercibido para ella hasta ese momento.

En puño y letra de su madre, pudo leer algo de información sobre sus experimentos e investigaciones, notando que aquellos ojos que ahora tenía su padre, esos que lo hacían comportarse tan extraño, eran sin duda objeto de estudio para ella.

Por eso adoptó a sus hermanos, esperaba que ellos nunca se dieran cuenta de que aquel acto de amor había tenido la intención oculta de investigarlos.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando tales pensamientos, debía concentrarse en su labor. Sacó la cámara y fotografió cuidadosamente cada página de ese cuaderno.

Las anotaciones eran extensas y fotografiarlas de modo que cada página pudiera leerse claramente le tomó horas, para cuando terminó con aquello, salió de inmediato de la habitación, su padre estaba a punto de regresar.

Esa noche se reportó a su comandante con una incómoda alegría, era un sentimiento muy extraño, sabía que aquello sólo la hundiría más en algo que había llegado a convertirse en una malsana obsesión, pero por otro lado, se sentía feliz por haber finalmente encontrado algo. Tal vez de esa forma recibiría ese agradecimiento que buscaba tan desesperadamente sin ser del todo consciente de ello. En lugar de eso, como cada vez, Ayano se dedicó a leer cuidadosamente lo documentado en aquellas fotos sin dirigirle más palabras que algún comentario esporádico al respecto.

Porque pese a ser "socias" en aquello, debía admitir que Ayano le informaba muy poco acerca de lo que había en su cabeza. Esa noche, a pesar de sentirse horriblemente cansada, tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, y luego de casi una hora observando al leal Chof que siempre la acompañaba en aquel futón en el piso de la habitación de Ayano, se armó de valor para hacer lo que tanto quería.

Era tan silenciosa que Ayano jamás notaría su ausencia, caminó con lentitud por el oscuro pasillo y se detuvo frente a esa puerta tan especial para ella.

—Debe estar dormido…— murmuró consciente de la hora.

No quería despertarlo, aquello sería muy desconsiderado, pero tampoco quería irse, realmente necesitaba de su hermano, aunque seguramente él seguiría molesto.

Entonces armó un simple plan en su cabeza, golpearía la puerta tan suave que jamás lo despertaría, de esa forma no sería una molestia tan grande su visita. Un par de suaves golpecitos y una espera de casi un minuto le indicaron que efectivamente él dormía.

—Tal vez golpeé demasiado suave…— murmuró buscando una excusa para dar un par de golpecitos más en la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte…

Esta vez tampoco obtuvo reacción —Sólo un poco más…— su brazo ya estaba levantado cuando Shuuya abrió la puerta.

—Tsubomi…— murmuró ajustando su vista a la oscuridad.

—¿Te desperté...?— preguntó arrepentida al verlo restregarse un ojo.

—Sí, pero no importa… Pasa…

—Lamento haber venido tan tarde…— se disculpó mientras entraba y él cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Ya te dije que no importa— respondió secamente el chico.

—¿Sigues enfadado...?

—No… No sé… No importa…

—Yo pienso que sí importa… Porque somos hermanos… Y me he alejado demasiado de ustedes…— decidió tocar aquel tema tan sensible de una vez, estaba en falta con él, y que no hubiera sido su elección no lo hacía menos cierto.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó viéndola con desesperación palpable aún en la oscuridad -¿Por qué te alejaste?

Odiaba mentir, y si bien ocultar la verdad era una forma elegante de referirse a una vil mentira, debía hacerlo... ella era muy buena en ocultar…

—Porque…— miró a otro lado pensativa —Las cosas simplemente se dieron así… No hay un motivo real…

—¡¿Entonces todo cambió de esa forma simplemente por nada?! ¡¿Me cambiaste porque las cosas se dieron así?!— exclamó manteniendo la voz baja.

—Yo no te cambié…— respondió con calma, merecía aquellos reproches y mucho más.

—¡Lo haces! ¡Ahora pasas todo el tiempo con Ayano en lugar de conmigo!— le reclamó levantando sólo un poco más la voz —¡Realmente me cambiaste por ella!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, él recuperándose de aquel estallido después de tanto tiempo acumulando frustración, y ella sin nada que objetar realmente.

—Lo siento…— lo escuchó decir, ¿no debían esas palabras salir de su propia boca en lugar de la de Shuuya? —Estoy siendo egoísta… Muy egoísta…— confesó con sus fuerzas aparentemente extintas.

—Sí, estás siéndolo…— asintió, ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra lo suficiente para percibir aquella mirada llena de arrepentimiento que él le dedicó —Pero te doy permiso de serlo esta vez.

—¿Qué…?

—Nunca olvidaría quien confió en mí cuando nadie en su sano juicio o con algo de cerebro lo haría…

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Ni quien se arriesgó a ser castigado por mí— continuó, ignorando aquella mirada ofendida —La persona que me dió un hogar, una familia, y su apoyo incondicional… Yo no tenía nada ni era nadie… Tú me convertiste en parte de esta familia, nadie más ha hecho algo tan grande por mí.

—Tú nunca fuiste nadie…— murmuró él tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

—Es por eso que tienes todo el derecho de ser egoísta…— concluyó finalmente —Y yo… No puedo prometer que todo volverá a como era antes… Pero tal vez encuentre la forma de liberar algo de tiempo para compartir contigo…— realmente lo intentaría, pero no sabía de qué forma, el hallazgo de esa tarde probablemente la tendría aún más ocupada que antes.

—Hablas como si no estuvieras a gusto— comentó él sorprendiéndola —Como si no pasaras todo el día con Ayano por… voluntad propia…— explicó observándola intensamente, como si intentara leer la verdad en sus ojos.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada —¡Yo no dije nada ni parecido a eso!— exclamó dándole la espalda cruzada de brazos, fingir enojo solía funcionar con él.

—¿Tienes que seguir durmiendo en la habitación de Ayano?— preguntó él luego de un corto silencio, por algún motivo le ahorró el trabajo de cambiar de tema.

Volvió a mirarlo y negó insegura —N-No sé… Supongo que no...

—Entonces ven a dormir conmigo, Ayano te tendrá de día y yo de noche~

—¡No lo digas así que suena mal!— exclamó fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad se sentía extremadamente feliz, aquella solución era perfecta, y aún si Ayano por algún motivo se negaba como en el pasado, podía escapar cuando ella durmiera.

—Sí sí… Pero, ¿accedes? Puedo dejarte mi cama y yo dormiré en tu fut…

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú duermes en tu cama!

—Está bien, yo duermo en mi cama… ¿Y tú conmigo~?

—¡Exacto, tú en la cama y yo con...! ¡NO! ¡Yo dormiré en el futón como siempre!

—Si sigues gritando vas a despertar a todos~

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, esta vez molesta de verdad, adoraba a Shuuya pero acababa con su paciencia con abrumadora facilidad.

—Y como ahora es muy tarde para sacar tu futón de la habitación de Ayano y no quieres que yo duerma en el piso…— continuó él con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—¡Dormiré en la habitación de Ayano como siempre! El trato comienza mañana— afirmó decidida.

—No~o… Ahora que te tengo aquí después de tanto tiempo…— la abrazó a traición —No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a alejar~

No hubo pataleo o amenaza que valiera, esa noche Shuuya durmió muy feliz teniéndola cerca después de tanto tiempo…

* * *

—¡Me vio!— exclamó al borde de la histeria.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Ayano observándola confundida.

—¡Papá! Es decir… él… ¡Me vio cuando estaba husmeando en el laboratorio!

—¡¿Cómo que te vio?! ¡¿Desactivaste tus ojos?!— le gritó molesta.

Negó algo cohibida, últimamente Ayano perdía fácilmente esa imperecedera serenidad que le recordaba.

—¿No?— preguntó para asegurarse y ella volvió a negar —Entonces no pudo verte— concluyó más tranquila.

—Pero me vio, estaba mirándome fijamente, y sonrió de una forma…— no sabía como explicar aquel escalofrío que aún la recorría cuando recordaba aquella expresión en el rostro de su "padre".

—Debes estar exagerando— negó Ayano —. ¿Y qué hacías en el laboratorio cuando él regresó? Sabes perfectamente que debes salir un rato antes de la hora en que suele llegar a la casa.

—Regresó antes… No escuché la puerta, cuando me di cuenta él estaba detrás de mí…— intentó explicarle, sus manos aún temblaban por el susto.

—Deberás prestar más atención la próxima vez…- concluyó su hermana volviendo su atención a los documentos que había releído miles de veces en esos meses.

—Ayano, no entiendes…— murmuró lastimeramente, sentía el pecho muy pesado, necesitaba desahogarse.

—¡Deja de interrumpirme!— exclamó su hermana —¡Estoy leyendo esto!

Tragó duro, aquel encuentro la había asustado tal vez más de la cuenta, pero recibir aquella respuesta de una persona que adoraba pero gracias a la cual se había alejado de todos y todo le molestó y dolió de igual forma.

En esos momentos olvidó la eterna devoción que le tenía a su segunda hermana mayor, apretó sus puños e hizo aquello de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

—¡Renuncio!

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ayano viéndola con franca confusión, al menos aquello logró sacarla por un momento de su investigación.

—¡Renuncio a esta estúpida misión! ¡No hemos hecho más que husmear en la habitación de un ser que poseyó a nuestro padre! ¡Esto no sirve de nada, yo lo sé y tú también aunque intentes mentirte! Me presté a una locura así solamente porque te quería, pero no eres ni la sombra de la Ayano de mis recuerdos, admiro que luches por tu familia, pero si no me apoyas siquiera en esto es porque no soy parte de ella, si no te importo en lo absoluto, tú tampoco a mí— declaró lo último con una frialdad que no se conocía —. Olvídate de volver a tener mi ayuda, si quieres seguir con esto tendrás que hacerlo sola, yo no te necesito, yo salvaré a mis dos hermanos y a papá por mi cuenta.

Se largó de allí dando un portazo antes de ser consciente de sus palabras, tampoco se preocupó por registrar en sus recuerdos la reacción de Ayano, poco le importaba aquello.

—Tsubomi, ¿qué pa...?— escuchó vagamente la voz preocupada de Shuuya al transitar la sala.

—No me sigas— le ordenó sombríamente, con tal firmeza que él se quedó estático en su sitio.

Se marchó de la casa y probablemente del barrio, ya que cuando sus furiosos pensamientos se calmaron, se percató de que no conocía aquella zona de la ciudad. Probablemente le tomaría algo de tiempo regresar, y aquello no era tan malo, ya que a la ira le siguió el arrepentimiento.

—Dios… ¿Qué hice?— se preguntó sentada en una banca de por ahí —Ayano sólo estaba estresada, no fui capaz de entenderla y dije cosas muy hirientes… Soy una mala hermana…

De alguna forma el sentimiento se parecía un poco a aquella gran discusión con Maki, esa que desencadenó…

—No… esto es diferente…— negó cubriendo su rostro para permitirse sollozar un poco —Nada malo pasará esta vez…- intentó desesperadamente convencerse de aquello.

Regresó bastante entrada la noche —El verano ya está aquí…— comentó ausentemente en la puerta de entrada en un vano intento por alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, sin embargo lo que tocaba en esa cálida noche era dejar de postergar el momento de disculparse con Ayano y tranquilizar a Shuuya.

Al entrar se encontró con su hermano, Shuuya seguía siendo el chico tierno de siempre, quien se preocupaba por su bienestar y la esperaba despierto con esa expresión de alivio al verla aparecer sana y salva.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó de inmediato acercándose a ella.

—Sí, lo siento… Necesitaba pensar, pero estoy bien.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó?

—Discutí… Me enfadé…— rectificó —con Ayano, le grité y… me marché... — exhaló —Perdón por preocuparte, me disculparé con ella y luego me iré a dormir a tu habitación.

—¿Irás ahora...? Es bastante tarde, debe estar dormida… Puedes disculparte mañana, ven a comer algo.

—Pero…

—Por favor…— tomó su mano y usó aquella mirada de gatito abandonado que tan bien le funcionaba con ella —Te ves agotada, pasaste muchas horas fuera, no sé qué pasó pero es Ayano, te disculpará aunque le hables mañana, no hay duda.

Lo pensó, si Ayano estaba dormida, lo cual era probable ya que en su caminata perdió la noción del paso del tiempo, no era muy cortés despertarla sólo para decirle lo que ella sabía de sobra… Que se había comportado como una verdadera tonta.

—Está bien…— accedió yendo con él.

La mañana siguiente esperó a su hermana en el comedor con el desayuno listo, Kousuke había salido minutos antes, su "padre" también y Shuuya no despertaría hasta una hora después, así que tendría tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

Cuando Ayano entró se sentó en la mesa como si nada hubiera sucedido, aquella actitud la desconcertó, pero no perdería su oportunidad.

—Ayano…— la llamó —Yo quería… disculparme… Ayer me comporté de una forma demasiado… Desconsiderada y estúpida, yo…

—Tranquila, no estoy enfadada— la interrumpió con una calma casi preocupante —Creo que tienes razón en todo…

Negó de inmediato —¡No! ¡No es verdad! Lo que haces está bien, y yo voy a seguir apoyándote en todo, sólo fue un arranque… Una tontería… No soy nadie para hablarte de esa forma... Por favor olvídalo.

—Como dije, tienes razón— repitió levantándose y observándola con una seguridad que le resultó un poco extraña en esos momentos —. Lo que estaba haciendo hace tiempo dejó de servir de algo, el plan ha pasado a otro plano.

—¿Otro plano?— preguntó aún más confusa —¿Q-Qué haremos ahora...?

—Tú nada, tu misión terminó— le sonrió —. Ya puedes tener tiempo para pasarlo con quien te merezca— intentó replicar, pero Ayano continuó hablando —. Tranquila, muy pronto todo terminará…— le sonrió.

—Pero… ¿qué harás...?— preguntó preocupada, aquella actitud autosuficiente contrastaba demasiado con la de los días anteriores, algo ocultaba, no había duda, y aquello por algún motivo le hacía sentir un miedo inexplicable, casi instintivo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte, es mi misión secreta…— dicho esto se giró para marcharse.

—¡Ayano!— la llamó.

—Tengo clases, debo darme prisa— dicho esto se marchó sin escuchar más.

Se quedó sola en aquel comedor, observando el desayuno de Ayano a medio comer mientras un muy mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su ser.

Algo malo, algo muy malo pasaría, tenía la certeza de aquello, pero ni una pista de qué o cómo cambiarlo…

Y con el aniversario de aquellas tragedias a la vuelta de la esquina…

Sólo quedaba esperar…

 **Continuará.**

 _Notas de la autora_ _:_

 _Se viene se viene~_

 _El drama me inspira, no hay dudas, lo que temo es que el siguiente capítulo sea de los complejos, tanto que puede salir en un día como en un año… Esperemos que sea la primera… supongo que ya lo averiguaremos._

 _A continuación un breve resúmen de la película mencionada en la primer escena, si ya la viste o no quieres spoilers por favor sáltate el siguiente párrafo._

 _La película como lo menciona el capítulo es "Cementerio de animales" o "Cementerio de mascotas" originalmente "Pet sematary", inspirada en el libro de Stephen King del mismo nombre. Resumiendo lo importante de su argumento; Existe un campo detrás de la casa nueva de los protagonistas con un cartel escrito probablemente por un niño que dice "Pet Sematary" o sea "cementerio de mascotas" mal escrito. Más atrás de este lugar hay un cementerio indio, al cual un vecino de la zona amigo de los nuevos residentes, les recomienda que lleven a su gato cuando muere. Al día siguiente el gato aparece en la casa vivito y coleando pero es mucho más agresivo que antes, el hombre explica que es normal porque el gato está en parte muerto. El siguiente en morir es el hijo de la pareja (el gato no tuvo nada que ver), y el hombre pese a las advertencias del vecino lo entierra en aquel lugar, el nene regresa como una especie de zombie sediento de sangre, mata a un montón de gente incluída su madre, y cuando al fin el hombre logra ponerle fin a aquello, regresa al cementerio con su esposa muerta… Esa sería la parte que nos importa del argumento._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, paso a responder el review._

 _Midochan494_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz que te gustara el capítulo y en general el fic. Amo tus buenas intenciones hacia los personajes por eso de que se reúnan los 4 antes que sea muy tarde… No diré más, no me gusta despedazar ilusiones tan a las claras… Cambiando el tema, Kano es un amor, a veces siento que peco de hacerlo demasiado tierno, pero en aquel contexto donde no ha sufrido tanto, pues… Creo que sería bastante más amigable y dulce, ya que él claramente a pesar de su trágica historia es un chico de buen espíritu. En fin espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también, saludos._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido, gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

—Es inútil, le insistí un rato pero no quiere venir…— informó Shuuya regresando a la sala y tomando un lugar en el piso a su lado.

—No es una fecha fácil para nadie, debemos respetar la voluntad de papá— comentó Ayano con una naturalidad pasmosa…

Definitivamente, cada vez era mejor en aquello de engañar.

Ese catorce de agosto, un caluroso domingo, los cuatro acordaron postergar cualquier compromiso para pasarlo juntos, el día siguiente era el aniversario de demasiadas cosas nefastas, esperarlo en familia era una forma de soportarlo mejor.

—Entonces mañana vendrá tu novia…— comentó Shuuya observando a Kousuke con una sonrisa llena de picardía, cada uno daba su mejor esfuerzo por no permitir que el ánimo del grupo decayera.

—¡Que Mary no es mi novia!— exclamó Kousuke sonrojándose —Sólo somos amigos…

—Muy buenos amigos…— lo corrigió Shuuya.

—Sí…— asintió el chico viendo a otra parte —Muy buenos amigos…

—Pero muy muy muy buenos~— insistió el rubio.

—¡Shuuya!— chilló Kousuke demasiado incómodo por el tópico.

—Kano, deja en paz a Seto por favor— le pidió Ayano, usar aquellos nombres era como magia, después de todo ella era la comandante.

—Lo siento Seto…— murmuró él —No volveré a molestar con eso…

—Está bien…— murmuró el chico abrazando protectoramente a Ayano —Gracias por la ayuda— le sonrió de esa forma tan pura y fresca.

—Y bien, ¿qué película vemos?— volvió a hablar Shuuya y entonces la miró —¿Por qué no escoges una?

—¿Y-Yo...?— preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos, se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, observando la escena, grabándola en sus recuerdos, como si aquella fuera la última vez que los vería reunidos… —No sé… ¿Algo animado...?— preguntó insegura.

—No es mala idea, las películas animadas suelen ser muy felices y tener hermosos mensajes— asintió Kousuke —¡Si es de animales mejor!

—Me alegra que sean lo suficientemente jóvenes para nunca haber visto Bambie…— comentó Ayano divertida —Buscaré entre los DVDs que tenemos— dicho esto se levantó a buscar algo acorde a la situación.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, tal vez la película era un poco lenta, o tal vez llevar una semana sin poder dormir bien por las constantes pesadillas le estaba pasando factura.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma su sueño pronto se convirtió en algo sumamente desesperante…

—¡N-No… Ayano… N-No...!— se quejaba ante la preocupada mirada de Shuuya, quien se sintió feliz cuando ella se quedó dormida con la cabeza en su regazo, pero ahora la movía nerviosamente intentando despertarla —¡NO TE LANCES!— chilló despertando agitada, confundida y por sobre todo aterrorizada.

Mientras Shuuya la abrazaba intentando calmarla recordándole que aquello no fue más que un sueño y Kousuke pausaba la película para luego observarla preocupado, no pasó desapercibido para ella la forma en que Ayano la miraba, con sus ojos muy abiertos y completamente pálida.

Ese detalle la asustó aún más que la reciente pesadilla que ya no recordaba…

* * *

Dio mil vueltas dentro de la casa, no entendía qué pasaba con ella, el lugar estaba vacío por supuesto, ese lunes quince de agosto, todos se tragaron sus penas y salieron a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones… Se sentía tan pero tan nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer con aquello, ni sentada, ni de pie o acostada estaba a gusto. Ver la televisión no la distraía, tampoco jugar o siquiera escuchar música. Limpiar la casa, cocinar algo, salir a correr, intentó cada cosa que se le ocurrió, pero su mente seguía manteniéndola en alerta, como si quisiera decirle algo.

Shuuya llegó a la casa cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el festival Obon tenía una pequeña muestra de respetos ese día en su escuela, así que pese a ser vacaciones no pudo evitar asistir —Te ves… rara…— comentó luego de unos minutos en la casa.

—No es nada, no te preocupes…— negó —Preparé unas galletas, y un pastel… ¿quieres?

—¿Galletas y pastel? ¡Vaya que estabas aburrida!— comentó —Y sí, quiero las galletas de Tsubomi~

—Algo así…— respondió yendo por la bandeja.

Sin embargo en el camino chocó con una silla, tropezó un par de veces, se le cayó una olla y golpeó con la brazo un vaso que había en la mesada el cual por fortuna Shuuya no dejó caer.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó tomando sus manos y alejándola de todo lo que pudiera romper.

—No lo sé— confesó —Me siento nerviosa como si presintiera algo pero no sé qué.

Él apretó sus manos en señal de apoyo —Es un día difícil para todos, pero pasará, y me quedaré contigo hasta entonces— le sonrió —. No dejaré que esos malos pensamientos sigan molestando.

—Gracias…— sonrió de vuelta —Supongo que no haber dormido bien me está afectando también…

—Es verdad, has tenido demasiadas pesadillas últimamente, la de ayer mientras veíamos esa película dejó a todos preocupados.

Asintió recordando aquella sensación, y como si se tratara del gatillo que necesitaba, las imágenes olvidadas de ese sueño y las recordadas de su realidad alterna comenzaron a acudir una tras otra a su mente demasiado rápido para soportarlas.

—¡Tsubomi por favor dime qué te pasa!— aquella súplica desesperada fue lo único que pudo sacarla del trance, no recordaba qué había sucedido en mundo real, pero estaba de rodillas en brazos de Shuuya quien la veía con pánico —Me asustas…

No había tiempo, si aquello que vio era remotamente parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo o sucedería ese día, tenía que correr como nunca.

—¡T-Tengo que irme!— exclamó soltándose de su agarre para correr hacia la puerta principal.

Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos ya que antes de darse cuenta él la tomó del brazo intentando detenerla —¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Déjame!— chilló intentando liberar su brazo —¡Te digo luego!— le aseguró desesperada pero él no la soltó, en medio del forcejeo lo golpeó de alguna forma logrando liberarse y volvió a correr, ya se disculparía luego.

Sin embargo a escasos metros de la puerta sintió un enorme peso que la hizo caer de cara al piso —¡Sal de encima!— gritó intentando sin éxito arrastrarse por debajo del cuerpo de su hermano, pero éste la sostuvo con una fuerza que no le conocía.

—¡Esta vez no! No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo expliques— aseguró apretando aún más el extraño abrazo.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Si no llego pronto será muy tarde!

—¡¿Tarde para qué?!

—¡No puedo explicarlo ahora! ¡Suéltame!— le ordenó en un sollozo mientras se removía violentamente.

—¡Escucha!— se apartó sólo un poco para girarla boca arriba y volver a inmovilizarla —Hace exactamente un año hiciste lo mismo— le recordó viendola con tal seriedad y contundencia que la paralizó —. Y todo salió terrible, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, así que dime.

—Shuuya… por favor…— le suplicó ya completamente entregada al llanto.

—No me moveré hasta que me digas todo— le informó sin inmutarse por sus lágrimas.

—Ayano…— sollozó —V-Vi en mi mente a Ayano… Suicidarse…

—¿Qué…?— preguntó él sin aliento dejando caer su máscara y aflojando sin saberlo el agarre, sin embargo ella no escapó.

—Se lanzó de la azotea de la escuela— le contó aún llorando —Tengo miedo… Es como con mamá… Tengo que llegar antes que…

—No— declaró él levantándose y tirando de su brazo para incorporarla también —. Tenemos que llegar.

No preguntó ni se quejó, ambos corrieron hacia la escuela donde Ayano tomaba aquellas clases de recuperación.

—¿Viste el lugar exacto?

—Creo que sí… Lo sabré en cuanto vea el edificio.

—Bien, buscarla tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron en el camino.

No era momento de preguntas sin respuesta, lamentos o palabras de ánimo, debía evitarlo, debían hacerlo… Y con Shuuya a su lado estaba segura de que lograrían cambiar aquel fatídico destino.

* * *

El momento había llegado, tan divertido como siempre, pero esta vez con aquel factor extraordinario dentro de la ecuación como lo era la persistencia en los recuerdos de la que oculta, motivaba un par de pequeños cambios en los sucesos.

Sonrió al escuchar las amenazas de la hija de su anfitrión, aquello nunca cambiaba, aquella escena repetida cada vez, ese bucle sin principio o final, repitiéndose más allá de los conceptos de tiempo y espacio comprensibles por los humanos.

No fue difícil atraerla a la azotea del ala norte del edificio en lugar del escenario original, desde la que un par de testigos observaban la escena impotentes.

—¿Entonces quieres saber lo que sucederá si dejo que este hombre tome el control de su cuerpo en este instante?— preguntó no disimulando su regocijo, esa sería la segunda variación en su rutina.

La estúpida niña abrió sus ojos aterrada al sentir la baranda sobre la que estaba sentada, desprenderse.

Si algo adoraba de los humanos era aquella expresión de quienes se saben muertos aún en vida, no había nada como presenciar ese glorioso momento único en sus vidas.

Y tal como lo planeó, en ese momento le devolvió el control al humano, lo cual se vio reflejado en el cambio de color en sus pupilas.

La máquina había sido puesta en marcha, sólo debía esperar a que los humanos y sus vanas voluntades terminaran el trabajo por él.

* * *

—¡AHHHH!— ambos gritos se mezclaron y confundieron mientras observaban desde aquella azotea como a unos escasos cincuenta metros su hermana caía inevitablemente al vacío.

Lo suficientemente cerca para ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su padre, pero tan lejos de no pudieron hacer más que observar.

Vieron claramente como el hombre en un acto casi sobrehumano corrió a salvar a su hija, lanzándose al vacío tras ella.

Sus manos no alcanzaron a tocarse cuando aquella serpiente los tragó a ambos…

O tal vez fue una especie de delirio colectivo ya que ambos escucharon claramente ese sonido desconocido pero perfectamente reconocible…

El de los huesos quebrándose, los órganos reventando y la sangre salpicando el asfalto.

Shuuya fue el primero en reaccionar perdiendo el conocimiento, ella no volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo o la noción de la realidad hasta que casi una hora después un policía los encontró a ambos en esa azotea.

En la comisaría ambos declararon con pelos y señales lo que presenciaron, ellos no eran los únicos testigos, todos aseguraban haber visto caer a aquella estudiante y ese particular profesor, las investigaciones de los peritos indicaban que sin dudas un par de personas habían caído en el asfalto del patio interno de la escuela, una caída de la que nadie sobreviviría, sin embargo algún psicópata morboso debió llevarse los cadáveres, ya que no había rastro de los cuerpos.

La historia de los hijos del hombre acerca de esa enorme serpiente que se los tragó no fue anotada en el expediente.

En una patrulla regresaron a casa, ambos en completo silencio, no hubo palabras de apoyo, abrazos, no hubo manos tomadas o lágrimas compartidas.

No hubo más que silencioso dolor oculto bajo el poder de dos pares de ojos rojos.

El tiempo cicatrizaría aquella herida, pero no sanaría jamás.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron como era de esperar a Kousuke deshecho en llanto en los brazos de su amiga.

Las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en llegar...

Shuuya completamente ido, se encaminó a su habitación aún en silencio, ella no supo qué hacer, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable e impotente, si sólo hubiera sido más lista, si hubiera interpretado las palabras de Ayano aquella mañana, si hubiera podido convencerla de olvidar aquel asunto…

Permaneció en la entrada, todo en esa casa le recordaba la tragedia, todo le recordaba que ya no volvería a ver a su padre… Que había vuelto a perder a su hermana mayor…

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro no pudiendo soportarlo más y volvió a quebrarse… Aquello era demasiado cruel, demasiado malo…

Aún peor que en sus recuerdos los cuales ahora que ya no servía de nada, se presentaban en su mente completamente claros.

—Aléjate de nosotros— escuchó aquella voz distorsionada que no supo reconocer.

Bajó sus manos para encontrarse con el rostro de Kousuke a un palmo de narices, sus ojos destellaban en un rojo furioso y su mirada la atravesaba por completo.

—Lo sabías, lo supiste todo el tiempo, Ayano, mamá, papá… Dejaste que murieran… Tú los mataste… Eres una maldición para esta familia.

 **Continuará**.

 _Lo dicho, podía salir muy lento o muy rápido… Salió rápido~_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que si tienen Twitter y quieren seguirme me buscan como Trekumy, estaré publicando actualizaciones, procastinando y escribiendo tonteras, eso que uno hace en las redes._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

—Lo sabías, lo supiste todo el tiempo, Ayano, mamá, papá… Dejaste que murieran… Tú los mataste… Eres una maldición para esta familia.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba y menos de quién venía… Su mente estaba cansada y confundida, no soportaba el peso en su pecho, en esos momentos no fue capaz de responder a aquella acusación, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que llorar.

—¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros, a los que quedamos!— continuó su "hermano" fuera de sí, gritándole de esa forma que nunca imaginó fuera capaz.

—Y-Yo no…

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO QUISISTE ASÍ!— claramente estaba leyendo su mente —¡Sabías que Ayano planeaba algo! ¡Le ayudaste en esa malsana ambición! ¡Ella sólo quería protegernos pero tú la envidiabas! ¡Porque ella sí era nuestra hermana! ¡La odiabas porque nunca confió completamente en ti!

—K-Kousuke… por… favor…— suplicó sintiendo que su alma no soportaría aquello por más tiempo.

—¡LÁRGATE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS Y NO REGRESES NUNCA!— le ordenó —Si te queda una pizca de cariño por Shuuya, no volverás a acercarte a él…— declaró sin quitarle sus fríos ojos de encima.

—N-No puedo…— exhaló viéndolo desesperada.

—Si te quedas él será el siguiente…

Aquello tuvo aún más efecto que las desgarradoras palabras anteriores, se quedó estática sintiendo el más profundo de los terrores… Como si supiera que aquello acabaría sucediendo.

—¡VETE YA!— le ordenó.

Torpemente y con la mirada perdida se dió la vuelta, y caminó hacia el exterior con un insoportable dolor y sin ninguna certeza…

No sabía qué era lo correcto, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo… No podía más que llorar y caminar sin rumbo…

Así fue como la maldición en forma de niña de catorce años, se alejó de la vida de aquella familia ya destruida.

* * *

 _Seis meses después…_

—¡Buenos días Mary!— la saludó con una enorme sonrisa preparando un desayuno sencillo —¿Dormiste bien?

La chica asintió mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos —Seto despertó muy temprano— comentó acercándose a él para recibir su beso de los buenos días en la frente como ya era una rutina.

—No tenía opción, en poco más de media hora debería salir o no llegaré al trabajo a tiempo— explicó peinando el alborotado cabello de Mary con sus dedos.

—Seto trabaja demasiado…— aseguró viéndolo con preocupación —Si Mary fuera más fuerte, podría ayudar…

—Pero tú me ayudas mucho— le recordó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora —, te encargas de la casa y cuidas de… él, mientras no estoy.

—No sé si lo cuido realmente— confesó jugando con sus deditos —. Normalmente se va al rato que tú y pasa afuera hasta muy tarde… A veces regresa después de la hora de dormir de Mary…

—Al menos has logrado que tome su desayuno a diario, y creeme, eso ya es mucho.

Asintió enérgicamente —Mary se preocupa mucho por eso… Pero aún así es sorprendente que siga buscándola después de tanto tiempo…

Exhaló cansadamente —Kano siempre ha sido muy persistente…— su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermano —Me temo que nunca va a entender por qué lo hice…

Ella negó de inmediato —Kano sabe que lo hiciste por protegerlo— aseguró —, me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

Sonrió tristemente —Es un buen chico… Me sorprende que no me odie… Incluso me nombró líder de nuestra organización secreta… Lo que queda de ella…

—¡Eso es porque Seto es fuerte y responsable! ¡Y todo lo que hace es para cuidar de nosotros!

—Eso no significa que haga lo correcto…— ella lo miró confusa por lo que decidió explicarlo un poco mejor —Algunas veces cometes errores aunque tus intenciones sean las mejores…

—¿Eso significa que… te arrepientes de haberla echado de la casa?— preguntó viéndolo de esa forma tan inocente.

—Es muy tarde…— respondió perdido en aquella mirada —¡D-Debo darme prisa o no podré desayunar!— se giró para continuar cocinando -¿Podrías preparar algo de jugo?

—¡Sí, claro!— asintió la chica poniendo manos a la obra.

¿Cómo explicarle a Mary, a Kano o a sí mismo que cada día se arrepentía profundamente de haber hecho aquello, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que era lo correcto?

Después de todo… nadie más escuchó aquello que había en la mente de Tsubomi.

* * *

Despertó hecho un desastre, no sólo su cuerpo dolía debido al exceso de descanso, sino que su alma estaba hecha pedacitos… Seis largos meses habían pasado ya desde que su vida perdió el sentido casi por completo.

Durante ese tiempo se aferró a Seto siendo éste la única familia que le quedaba… Entre las cosas buenas podía contar su relación de amistad con Mary y poco más…

Haber perdido para siempre a su hermana y su padre el mismo día y frente a sus ojos fue un duro golpe, tal vez el más duro… Pero perder también a su mejor amiga, su hermana, su confidente y la persona que vivió con él aquella tragedia… Fue el golpe de gracia.

No importaba cuantas veces Seto lo explicara, jamás entendería sus motivos… Él conocía a Tsubomi, creía que su hermano también… Ella jamás haría nada por dañarlos.

No olvidaba ese día, dudaba ser capaz de hacerlo alguna vez… Tsubomi recordó o vio aquello que sucedería en ese momento, junto a él… Lucharon juntos por evitarlo, pero por algún motivo el lugar en sus pensamientos no era exactamente el mismo que en la realidad.

Recordaba perfectamente la expresión en el rostro de su hermana en cuanto pisaron aquella azotea vacía… Y ese " _algo no es como entonces_ " que soltó…

Tenía la certeza de que Tsubomi dió todo de sí por salvarlos y eso sólo bastaba para querer encontrarla, agradecerle… y suplicarle que una vez más viviera con él.

Con aquella idea en mente se levantó como cada día, sus energías parecían renovarse cuando contemplaba la idea de encontrarla…

Después de todo él siempre lo hacía, y aunque le tomara años, no se rendiría.

—Algún día…— se dijo a sí mismo mientras se vestía —Ese día podría ser hoy.

Bajó a desayunar, Mary no le permitiría salir de otra forma, la última vez que lo intentó descubrió que existían otros con poderes oculares aparte de ellos tres…

—Buenos días~— canturreó, sus ojos permanecían activos casi todo el tiempo, nadie tenía por qué preocuparse por su lamentable aspecto o su permanente mirada llena de pesar.

—Buenos días Kano, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno.

Era un poco torpe y su comida no se comparaba a la que comía cuando su familia aún no se había desintegrado del todo, pero resultaba una buena compañía y era quien mantenía a Seto con buen ánimo.

—Kano…— comentó ella cuando él estaba por terminar su comida —¿Hoy también saldrás?

—Por supuesto, si dejo de hacerlo aunque sea un día, pierdo oportunidades de encontrarla, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Apenas unos meses, dime algo… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ella nos buscó a nosotros?— Mary negó —Fueron muchos años, y era pequeña, tenía problemas con su hermana por eso… Sin embargo jamás se rindió y gracias a ello nos encontró, ¿no te parece que se lo debo?

Mary asintió —Tienes razón… ¡Espero que la encuentres muy pronto!— lo animó enérgicamente.

—Eso dalo por hecho, después de todo soy el único capaz— aseguró levantándose —. Gracias por la comida, te veo más tarde— se despidió y marchó antes que ella siguiera con las preguntas.

Un día más de incansable búsqueda…

Un día más sin saber qué fue de la vida de una de sus personas más importantes.

Un día más en el que regresaría a casa con las manos vacías y el sentimiento de desesperación en su pecho iría en aumento.

* * *

—¡Hey Seto!— lo llamó su compañero de trabajo, dejó la caja que transportaba en su destino y volteó a verlo.

—Dime Tatewaki— respondió con su buen ánimo natural, a pesar de todas las tragedias, debía concentrarse en lo bueno y agradecer que tenía trabajo y buenos compañeros en él.

—Hay una chica en el almacén número tres— comentó el chico guiñándole un ojo —. Es bonita, y está buscando a un tal Kousuke— esta vez le guiñó un par de veces —. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Una chica bonita?— preguntó confundido, observando al chico frente a él asentir enérgicamente —Es extraño, Mary no saldría de la casa, y mucho menos caminaría hasta aquí…

—Si sigues demorándote iré yo a ver qué quiere~— le advirtió su compañero. Exhaló resignado y caminó hacia aquel almacén seguido por el chico, sabía que no era Mary, y no recordaba tener asuntos pendientes con alguna otra chica —. Puedes presentármela, ¿sí?

No respondió, ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba…

Sin embargo al entrar en el lugar y encontrarlo completamente vacío…

Lo supo de inmediato.

—Qué raro, le dije que esperara…— murmuró el chico caminando por el lugar en su busca —La única salida es por donde vinimos, debimos cruzarnos con ella si decidió marcharse.

Caminó hacia el centro del lugar, en el suelo había un papelito pequeño y cuidadosamente doblado.

—Ese papel no estaba ahí antes— comentó Tatewaki observando por encima de su hombro —, lo sé porque acabo de limpiar aquí…— abrió el papel, la única leyenda que aparecía era un número, sin más referencias —¿Será un número de teléfono?— preguntó el chico viendo por encima de su hombro —¡Voy a anotarlo!

Arrugó el papel en su mano ignorando la queja del su compañero, y regresó al lugar anterior a terminar con su trabajo.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que prestarse a los estúpidos juegos de esa fantasma…

El resto del día lo pasó de un inexplicable mal humor, como si aquella fuera la sombra de una terrible maldición que los acechaba desde cualquier lugar…

Temía por la seguridad de su hermano y Mary…

Temía por su propia seguridad…

Y muy en el fondo…

Temía haberse equivocado aquella vez y arruinado aún más la vida de alguien que nunca supo querer como su hermana…

Porque era más fácil culpar Tsubomi, que aceptar que Ayano había decidido por propia voluntad lanzarse de aquel edificio dejándolos completamente solos...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola~_

 _Antes que nada; sí, para Kousuke la única chica bonita en el mundo es Mary… Ahora sí, sigamos._

 _Este capítulo fue más cortito y difícil que el anterior, ya saben… Treku y los capítulos de transición…_

 _Pero el siguiente (espero) va a ponerse bueno… Y si no, ya habrá otros xD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que a pesar del tiempo siguen leyendo, me hacen tan feliz._

 _Nos leemos tan seguido que no tengo mucho nuevo que informar, así que paso a responder comentarios._

 _Akane_Scarlet_ _: Sí, Tsubi está sufriendo mucho, pero es tan normal en mis fics… Me gustaría saber cuál es tu teoría sobre lo que sucederá, a ver si estoy siendo demasiado evidente xD. Gracias por comentar 3_

 _Alex 618:_

 _(Cap 17) Cierto que Tsubomi siente un cariño desinteresado por Ayano, duele ver que sea poco recompensada por su esfuerzo y aún así continúe ayudándola, pese a que eso la aleje del chico de sus ojos 3. Y Kano le cuenta a sus hermanos en la novela, pero tampoco es como si lo hiciera a tiempo… Estos niños deberían confiar un poco más en los demás…_

 _Es verdad lo de que Tsubomi puede desaparecer incluso sentimientos en otros, pero dudo que con Kano le funcionara, él nunca olvidará a su hermana del alma. Fangirleemos juntas con la canción y los hechos de la novela, que Kano use ese kanji es... awww. Mi niño ya no disimula nada 3._

 _(Cap 18) Realmente no intento hacer a Ayano como la del manga, pero admito que me he visto algo influenciada, sólo quiero mostrar su desesperación, cómo ésta afecta su cordura y temperamento calmo. El manga ahhh… Dolió tanto aquella reflexión de Kano acerca de que no se conocían realmente, no sabían en qué pensaba el otro… Pero sí amé que le dedicara tantos pensamientos, lo cual es normal porque han sido hermanos casi toda la vida y ella acaba de morir… Sé que nunca lo veré derramar una lágrima por ella, pero su carita llena de pena en el tomo anterior me puede… Sabes que nunca había leído esa frase ni hecho la asociación de sentimientos de madre pasados a Ayano, pero tiene mucho sentido… Y sí, el pobre niño está condenado a sufrir de esa forma… Me da cosita… Aww… ya me siento culpable por lo que le hago en mis fics xD. Y no sé si será igual igual, no spoilearé, peeeero… Que la maldición la tiene la tiene… Su mamá, Ayaka, Ayano, Kido… Al chico se le van una a una las chicas en las que pone su cariño… (Siento pena por las fangirls que desean que Kano las ame… Yo me lo pensaría… O al menos compraría un seguro)._

 _Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, son preciosos, me hacen muy muy feliz. Espero que te siga gustando como transcurren los acontecimientos. Besos~_

 _Sin más por el momento y esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

—¡Tardaste demasiado, nena!— escuchó la voz de la anciana que venía desde el dormitorio.

Se apresuró a dejar los productos que compró cada uno en su sitio y fue con ella —Lo siento señora— hizo una reverencia —, el mercado estaba muy lleno.

—¡A mí no me mientas!— exclamó la mujer viéndola con molestia —¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen consciencia de la importancia del trabajo duro y la humildad!

Bajó la cabeza escuchando el sermón diario, sus ánimos no eran los mejores ese día, así que se mantendría callada antes de soltar su frustración en alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su estado.

—¡Deberías estar muy agradecida! Si no fuera por mi hijo que te encontró, seguirías durmiendo en esos cartones a la intemperie.

Al parecer era una costumbre bastante extendida recoger niñas de la calle para hacerlas trabajar como empleadas domésticas por casa, comida y un magrísimo sueldo, apenas el suficiente para comprar alguna prenda de ropa cada tres meses.

—¿Puedo ir a preparar el almuerzo?— preguntó deseando largarse de una vez.

—Sí, date prisa, ¡y cuidado con la sal! ¡La última vez casi me matas!

—Sí señora…— dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina en la que se permitió derrumbarse emocionalmente por unos minutos.

Lloró abrazándose a sí misma, sabía que ver a Kousuke iba a doler, pero no tanto…

Y ni siquiera se atrevió a presentarse frente a él, en el último momento se acobardó y activó sus ojos, siendo capaz de observar toda la escena impunemente.

Gracias a eso no recibió los desprecios de Kousuke, pero verlo arrugar y probablemente desechar su número le dolió en el alma.

Después de ahorrar cada centavo que caía en sus manos para comprar el teléfono más barato que encontró, esperaba llegar a sus hermanos al menos de esa forma, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que no había servido de nada… Shuuya nunca la llamaría… a fin de cuentas seguía en el inicio, sin ser capaz de verlo o comunicarse con él…

Respirando hondo para calmarse continuó con su trabajo por inercia, sin saber realmente qué sentido tenía aquello…

Había hecho todo lo posible desde pequeña para estar con su familia, si eso ya no era posible, su existencia carecía de sentido…

* * *

Regresó bastante más tarde de lo normal, al entrar a la casa, Mary lo recibió como era de esperar, sumamente angustiada.

—Lo siento tanto Mary… Me distraje camino aquí, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó…

—Estaba muy preocupada, pero ahora estás aquí así que todo está bien— le sonrió.

—Gracias…— acarició su cabello —Necesitaba pensar…

—¿Pensar en qué?

—... En Tsubomi… Estuvo hoy en mi trabajo…

—¡¿De verdad?!— exclamó con clara emoción —¡La encontraste!

—Yo diría que me encontró ella a mí…

—¡¿Cómo está?! ¿Su cabello creció? ¡Kano va a ponerse muy muy feliz!

Miró a Mary —No quiero que él lo sepa… ¿Podrías guardarme ese secreto?

Mary lo observó completamente confundida y desilusionada —Pero… Kano la ha buscado tanto…

—Lo sé, pero al menos de momento no se lo digas…— la miró fijamente —Por favor Mary… No quiero que las cosas se salgan de control.

Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir, claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero lo quería lo suficiente para no ir contra su voluntad.

Así era el cariño que le profesaba cada día, dulce y sumiso, ella confiaba ciegamente en él y sus decisiones aún cuando fuera capaz de ver sus errores antes que él mismo. Actitud que amaba pero de ninguna forma podía ser buena…

* * *

Era tarde, al menos para los estándares de esa vieja casona. La señora estaba dormida desde que anocheció, y ella terminaba de lavar los trastos para ir a la cama también, en aquel lugar dormir más allá del amanecer era un lujo que nadie se podía dar.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, su teléfono comenzó a sonar en el momento exacto en que terminó de secar el último plato.

Aquel sonido que sólo escuchó una vez, al escogerlo de entre la modesta gama de opciones, la paralizó por completo.

Nadie tenía ese número, y aún si así fuera no conocía a nadie que quisiera llamarle…

Sólo había una persona en el mundo que querría comunicarse con ella sin importar la hora o el día, pero eso era imposible, sobre todo después de lo que vió en la mañana.

El tercer timbre del teléfono sonó y ella seguía viéndolo con creciente, aunque ilusa, emoción.

Podía ser él… Las posibilidades eran muy bajas… pero podría ser…

El cuarto timbre la devolvió a la realidad, si no atendía pronto, la persona del otro lado, fuera quien fuera, colgaría y se quedaría para siempre sin saber quién la buscaba.

Tomó el aparato con algo de torpeza y atendió la llamada —¿Hola?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que la persona al otro lado se dejó escuchar.

—No soy quien esperas— sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, escuchar su voz, un poco cambiada pese al poco tiempo que había pasado, despertaba recuerdos en ella, recuerdos que por felices en esa realidad que sólo estaba en su mente, resultaban dolorosos…

—Kousuke…

—Te espero en media hora en el parque que hay frente a mi trabajo— le indicó sin un atisbo de emoción en la voz.

Tal seriedad que no recordaba haberle escuchado jamás.

—¿Media hora?— preguntó más por inercia que por otra cosa, su cerebro no se sentía lo suficientemente rápido para hacer cálculos de tiempo o situación.

—¿No te sirve? Si no vienes sabré qué tanto te importamos— comentó con la misma frialdad y colgó sin darle tiempo a responder.

Bajó el teléfono comenzando a procesar aquello, por fortuna no le tomó demasiado y fue capaz de acudir a aquella extraña cita a tiempo…

Extraña porque era un encuentro placentero y doloroso a la vez…

Qué Kousuke hubiera decidido llamarla podía significar muchas cosas… Podía ser bueno o muy malo, pero en ninguno de los casos sería una charla fácil...

Se escabulló de la casa, dejar a la señora sola durante la noche estaba prohibido, no le importó, lo único que valía cualquier pena en ese mundo era su familia…

Sus hermanos… ambos…

No tardó en encontrar a Kousuke sentado en la banca mejor iluminada del parque esperando por ella, se veía pensativo, contemplando el oscuro horizonte, completamente ajeno a su presencia.

Se sentó a su lado —Hola…— le saludó con suavidad, no quería asustarlo…

Y no lo hizo… —Si sabías donde trabajo pudiste seguirme y encontrarlo sin hacer eso del móvil, y sin tener que enfrentarte a mí— simple y directo, Kousuke era tal como lo recordaba.

—No quiero afectarles demasiado…— murmuró viendo la oscuridad frente a ambos, pese a todo le era muy fácil charlar con él, en sus recuerdos Kousuke era su confidente —Tal vez si me mantengo lejos y sólo me comunico por teléfono mi maldición no los alcance…

—¿Entonces sí tienes una maldición?— preguntó viéndola con dureza.

—No… No lo creo… O sí…— balbuceó permitiéndose demostrar su inseguridad —Es que primero fue mamá, luego padre, luego mi hermana… y en esta familia se repitió lo mismo… Es como si todas las personas que quiero terminaran desapareciendo…

—Eso no prueba nada— murmuró él volviendo a mirar al frente —. Cualquiera de nosotros podría decir que es una maldición para quienes viven con él… Pensé que realmente habías descubierto algo…

—... Supongo que no quería enfadarte aún más…— confesó —Aunque te cueste creerlo también eres mi hermano y quiero que los tres nos llevemos bien… Como antes…

—¿Como antes?— lo escuchó reír con resignación —Papá, mamá, Ayano… Ellos ya no están, nada es como antes…

—Lo sé…— exhaló, aquello nunca dejaría de doler —Pero… Nosotros aún estamos aquí, vivos… No creo que ellos quisieran vernos separados…

—Papá y mamá ni siquiera te conocían…

—Pero Ayano sí, y pese a todo dudo que quisiera vernos peleados…— aseguró con convicción —Ella nos quería, no supe verlo en ese momento pero… Los tres fuimos importantes en su vida. Aunque ustedes dos lo eran todo para ella… Los amaba realmente…— dijo lo último en un tono lleno de añoranza, sólo tenía que cerrar sus ojos para ver a su hermana luchando contra cualquier monstruo por Shuuya y Kousuke.

—Si tanto nos amaba, ¿por qué se fue?— preguntó el chico con voz temblorosa —¿Por qué nos dejó solos…?

—Para protegerlos— respondió sin dudarlo.

Aquello hizo que Kousuke la viera casi sin aliento —¡¿Tú sabes por qué lo hizo?!— preguntó con desesperación —¡Por favor! ¡Explícanos por qué lo hizo! ¡¿De quién quería protegernos?!

Dudó unos instantes si revelar aquel secreto que tan celosamente guardó su hermana, pero no era como si pudiera resistirse a la expresión llena de angustia y súplica de Kousuke…

Tampoco ganaba nada ocultando algo que ya no tenía solución, su padre y hermana ya no estaban en ese mundo, ninguno de los dos se sentiría afectado…

Y eso que controlaba a su padre, fuera lo que fuera, ya no podría dañarlos…

—De papá…— declaró ante la atónita mirada de su hermano —Cuando mamá murió él regresó con ojos como los nuestros… Ayano lo descubrió, ambas notamos que se comportaba de forma extraña así que lo investigamos y descubrimos que algo lo controlaba… Algo que lo convirtió en un monstruo...

—¿Qué...?

Se mantuvo en silencio dándole tiempo de asimilarlo y tal como lo esperaba, él lo negó…

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡¿Cómo es que sólo ustedes lo notaron?! ¡Papá estaba destruido por la muerte de mamá, era lógico que se comportara diferente! ¡Eso no lo convierte en un monstruo!

—No debí usar esa palabra…— murmuró, esperaba una reacción así de su hermano, pero era necesario, si quería entender parte de lo que había sucedido, parte porque ella aún no lo entendía del todo, debía aceptar las cosas como eran.

—Claro que no debiste…— murmuró él girando el rostro ofendido —No te llamé aquí para que ensucies el recuerdo de papá…

—Lo siento…— se disculpó de corazón —Pero es necesario para entender el plan de Ayano… Ella buscaba protegerlos… Quería conservar su felicidad, dio su vida por ustedes.

—Eso… No tiene sentido…— lo escuchó decir con la voz quebrada —Pero, es la explicación más creíble que he escuchado en todo este tiempo…— admitió permitiéndose llorar.

—Kousuke…— puso una mano en su hombro que fue rechazada al instante —Supongo que necesitas un tiempo a solas…

Dicho esto se levantó para marcharse, ya había hablado demasiado esa noche, si continuaba, si entraba en dolorosos detalles, sólo lograría lastimarle aún más…

—No me opondré…— lo escuchó decir, giró confusa, ¿oponerse a qué? ¿A que ella se marchara? —Vivimos en el apartamento 107 de un complejo económico en los suburbios…

—Shuuya lo escogió, porque era el mismo número que la habitación que compartieron en el orfanato— completó ella ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

—No me acostumbro a que sepas esas cosas…— murmuró él secando sus lágrimas —Imagino que también sabes cómo llegar.

—Eso creo…— asintió.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte… Es tu decisión visitarlo o no— comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Espera! Cuando dijiste que no te opondrías… ¿Te referías a que yo lo visitara?— preguntó con emoción mal disimulada.

—Regresaré a casa, es tarde, deberías hacer lo mismo— diciendo eso y con un gesto de despedida de su mano se marchó caminando lentamente, sería un largo camino a casa, había demasiado que asimilar…

Y ella permaneció en aquella plaza, con sus emociones alternándose entre la felicidad y el nerviosismo…

Finalmente, después de tantos meses, tenía carta blanca para ver a Shuuya… ¿Se vería más alto? ¿La habría extrañado durante ese tiempo? ¿Las cosas volverían a ser como antes?

Demasiadas preguntas y sólo una forma de responderlas…

* * *

Rodó sus ojos —Por favor Mary, sólo es una tostada, ¡comí todo lo demás!

—¡Debes comer todo el desayuno!— ordenó ella intentando mostrarse seria con sus mejillas infladas y sus labios apretados.

Se habría echado a reír, si no fuera por ese extraño poder de paralizar a las personas… Ese que no tenía reparos a la hora de usarlo con él… Seto no tenía idea de lo molestó que era pasar varios minutos completamente paralizado, no había forma de explicarle que no poder rascarse siquiera era todo menos gracioso.

Entonces su salvación apareció en forma de un par de golpes a la puerta —¡Yo voy!— exclamó de inmediato, no importaba si no esperaban a nadie, era la oportunidad perfecta de escapar.

Corrió antes de que su amiga fuera capaz de reaccionar y al abrirle a quien quisiera que fuera su salvador…

Todo lo demás desapareció para él…

Era como una aparición, como un sueño… Era igual a sus sueños más hermosos…

—Tsubomi…— exhaló con la mirada clavada en la preciosa chica de cabello largo y rostro de porcelana frente a él.

La sonrisa que ella le regaló iluminó su vida, oscura hasta ese instante, se veía tan bella, tan alta y esbelta, y al mismo tiempo tan parecida a esa hermana que adoraba con el alma, la que perdió el mismo día que su mundo se vino abajo por tercera vez…

Ahora que estaba frente a él, ahora que logró encontrarla, o ella a él, poco importaba en esos momentos…

Ahora que la tenía de vuelta en su vida…

No la dejaría ir…

Jamás…

 **Continuará.**

 _Una porquería, lo sé u.u… Detesto como quedó pero todo este tiempo he estado dándole vueltas y no hay caso… No puedo seguir extendiendo la cosa u olvidaré mis macabros planes para el futuro del fic._

 _Seto… Te amo y te odio… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente complejo? No importa lo que digan, el chico al menos para mí, es de los más difíciles de interpretar._

 _Bueno espero que fuera de todo hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya que al fin estos dos volvieron a encontrarse 3._

 _Y como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan leyendo esta historia pese a los retrasos y capítulos de baja calidad._

 _Sin más, paso a responder reviews:_

 _Alex618_ _:_

 _(Capítulo 19) Sí, los capítulos estaban saliendo rápido, hasta éste que dio mucho más trabajo del que debía. Y en apariencia no hay grandes cambios, es cierto, pero como decis hay un trauma más para meter en la ecuación y un personaje menos, así que sí cambió algo bastante trascendental. Y Kousuke, pues… El de esta línea temporal ha crecido en condiciones levemente diferentes las cuales han hecho estragos con su personalidad, esto su mano a que el pobre estaba pasando por una situación de porquería… Creo que es comprensible…_

 _(Capítulo 20) Tsubi no está~ Tsubi se fue de parranda~ :P_

 _Es un hecho que la maldición la tiene, además si te fijas los pierde en el mismo orden: Mamá de una forma trágica, luego papá que se vuelve loco y mata a su hermana (o lo intenta) muriendo él en el proceso. Es cierto que sus hermanos son todo lo que le queda, todo lo que la mantiene en ese mundo tan cruel y doloroso._

 _Sería fantástica una versión oficial de esos momentos, pero me temo que la mayoría quedarán para siempre a nuestra libre interpretación… Aunque no hay que perder las esperanzas._

 _Tienes razón en que ahor tienen sus canciones con final feliz, Kano se merece la suya, una en que se acepte a sí mismo con sus demonios y ángeles y salga adelante… (si es de la mano de cierta chica de cabello ahora corto que siempre ha estado con él, mejor) Espero que con este capítulo se hayan aclarado tus dudas respecto al paradero de Tsubomi y ahora que están juntos de nuevo, espero tener algunos capítulos de paz y felicidad… (Luego recuerdo mi historial con la paz y felicidad de los personajes y...) Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan largos y emotivos, me encanta recibirlos. Besos._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Lo primero que vio cuando la puerta se abrió, fue en su máscara… ¿Por qué la llevaba puesta incluso dentro de su propia casa?

Sin embargo en el momento en que él dijo su nombre de aquella forma tan cargada de emociones, sonrió aliviada, era sin dudas Shuuya, el mismo de siempre, aquel con quien tanto compartió…

—Te extrañé…— confesó, recibiendo con sus brazos abiertos ese desesperado abrazo que él le regaló.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando en su hombro, los lamentos de ambos se mezclaban en una melodía llena de arrepentimiento, dolor, pero también alivio…

Melodía que al parecer llamó la atención de alguien más, ya que luego de unos minutos, cuando más calmada fue capaz de levantar la mirada, se enfocó en una pequeña sombra que se ocultó de inmediato tras el umbral de una puerta.

No necesitó más que ver unas hebras de cabello blanco y escuchar el posterior sonido de algo cayendo al piso seguido de un lastimero quejido, para saber a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba.

—Soy tan feliz… Finalmente estás aquí…— lo escuchó decir, mientras se separaban apenas lo necesario para volver a verse directamente —Pensé que jamás te encontraría…

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto…— comentó observando como él tomaba sus manos en las propias, un gesto como ese era justo lo que necesitaba después de toda la hostilidad a la que se expuso durante tanto tiempo.

Él negó —Lo importante es que estás aquí— aseguró conduciendola al interior de la casa.

No era la mejor casa del mundo… De hecho ni siquiera parecía una casa, el espacio de la "sala" era amplio, muy amplio, parecía más un galpón o depósito que un hogar, pero al menos tenían un sofá en medio, que aunque algo deteriorado, seguramente cumpliría su función.

—Te mostraré mi habitación— le informó Shuuya mientras abría una de las puertas frente a él.

Lo siguió con naciente emoción, la habitación de su hermano había sido su " _hábitat_ " durante tanto tiempo, visitarla nuevamente se sentía nostálgico, aunque el lugar fuera diferente, el sentimiento era el mismo.

Y realmente era diferente… Esa habitación seguía la regla de la anterior, y sospechaba que de todas las de la casa; un espacio demasiado amplio y rústico para ser considerado habitable.

En medio de esa enorme habitación sólo había una cama bastante destartalada, una silla con un bolso rebosante de ropa que reconoció al instante como la de su hermano, y una vieja mesa sobre la que descansaban los pocos elementos, aparte de la ropa, que indicaban que efectivamente era la habitación de Shuuya.

—¡Chof!— exclamó olvidando todo lo demás, incluso soltando la mano de Shuuya, para correr a levantar a su viejo amigo.

—Te fuiste demasiado rápido…— lo escuchó decir, con una voz tan llena de añoranza, que le encogió el corazón.

—Lo siento…— murmuró viendo el muñeco que a sus ojos se veía hermoso, deforme pero hermoso.

—Tranquila, no fue tu culpa…

Decidió por el momento no continuar el tema, sobre todo después de que por pura curiosidad su vista se paseara por la mesa, tal vez fuera una casualidad, pero cada objeto allí le traía recuerdos.

—Imprimiste la foto que nos tomamos aquella vez…— comentó nostálgica.

—Hace tiempo, pero nos veíamos tan poco que no se dio la oportunidad de que te la enseñara… Quedamos bien, ¿verdad?

Asintió forzándose a despegar su mirada de la mesa en un intento por regresar al presente, aunque esa habitación tenía algo que se lo impedía…

No podía afirmarlo, pero se sentía como si cada cosa allí estuviera relacionada con ella y el tiempo que vivieron juntos…

Como si el propietario de la habitación, quisiera vivir en aquellos recuerdos para siempre.

—¿Por qué están viviendo aquí?— preguntó sentándose en la cama a su lado, Chof seguía en su mano.

—No podíamos quedarnos en casa… Sin ningún adulto a cargo terminaríamos en un orfanato, así que Seto encontró este sitio y nos trajo aquí.

—¿Seto?— preguntó sintiéndose extraña, aquel nombre le traía una cálida sensación, recuerdos de un fuerte camaradería que no existía en realidad, pero por otro lado, se le hacía extraño que hubiera sido Kousuke quien buscó aquel lugar, por algún motivo había dado por hecho que fue idea de Shuuya.

—Ahora nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, como Ayano lo hizo al inaugurar la pandilla.

Sonrió con añoranza —La extrañas mucho… ¿Verdad…?

—Demasiado… A todos…— respondió bajando la mirada —Ayano… Papá, mamá… Tú…

—Pero yo estoy justo aquí…— comentó poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermano y despeinándolo —Y estoy bien… Solamente me alejé un tiempo…

—Pero no te tenía…— fue su sentida respuesta, apartó la mano sorprendida cuando lo sintió temblar —Fueron seis meses…— sollozó apretando sus puños —¡Medio año en el que no fui capaz de encontrarte!

—Lo siento…— murmuró sintiéndose realmente culpable, Shuuya había sufrido todo ese tiempo por su culpa…

—¡No tienes que sentirlo! ¡Fue mi culpa! No importó cuanto lo deseara, fui incapaz de encontrarte!— aseguró viéndola, con su mirada cambiando de desespero a molestia —Y fue culpa de Seto… Él te alejó de mí.

Negó varias veces preocupada por los oscuros sentimientos que su hermano alimentó durante esos meses, y lo abrazó en un intento por consolarlo y que sus palabras le llegaran —No fue tu culpa… Tampoco de Seto… Sus palabras hicieron que me fuera, pero fue por mis inseguridades que no regresé hasta ahora…

—¿Qué inseguridades?— preguntó él finalmente desahogando su llanto en aquel abrazo que claramente necesitaba como el aire.

—Yo… No quería que ustedes discutieran por mi culpa… Tampoco que Kousuke me odiara aún más… No quería hacerles daño alguno… Creí que estarían mejor sin mí….

—Entonces sí fue por él…

Permaneció en silencio sin saber qué responder… No lo sentía de esa forma realmente, pero no encontraba la forma de ponerlo en palabras.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos más, abrazados, él llorando intensamente, y ella haciéndolo también pero en silencio.

Lo había extrañado tanto… Más allá de lo que palabras o lágrimas pudieran expresar…

Y con aquella molesta costumbre del destino, que se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que amaba… Le aterraba quererle tanto…

En el momento en que Shuuya se calmó un poco, y finalmente se separaron para verse, pudo notar que su hermano no sólo estaba emocionalmente destruido, su cuerpo se había visto afectado también.

—Estás muy delgado…— murmuró preocupada.

Él negó sonriéndole —Admito que me veo terrible— rió amargamente —. Por eso intento mantener mi máscara todo el tiempo, pero estoy bien.

—¡No lo estás!— aseguró poniéndose de pie y tirando de su brazo, el chico no pesaba nada así que podía llevarlo a donde quisiera sin dificultad —No te estás alimentando lo suficiente, ven, te prepararé algo— dicho esto se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

—¡La comida de Tsubomi~!— canturreó con aquel alegre tono de voz que tanto extrañaba.

* * *

Sentado en una de las dos sillas que tenían en la cocina, la observó moverse por la habitación con precisión calculada, una especie de danza bien sincronizada que sólo perdía el ritmo cuando Mary se interponía en su camino en un intento por ayudar, o simplemente preguntando cada cosa que se le venía a la mente.

—¿Cuánto mides ahora?

—No lo sé, uno sesenta y cinco, supongo— respondió ella buscando algo en el refrigerador —. ¿No tienen carne?— Mary negó —¿Ni siquiera pescado?

—No…— volvió a negar —¡Pero hay manzanas!

—Necesito algo más nutritivo…— murmuró Tsubomi con una mano en su mentón, antes de seguir revolviendo la cocina entera buscando quién sabe qué.

—Ahh…— exhaló, sería tan feliz si el destino le regalara la posibilidad de verla cada día.

Probablemente no le pediría más que eso a la vida…

—¡Esto es imposible!— la escuchó exclamar —¡Iré a comprar ingredientes de verdad!

—¡Voy contigo!— se levantó de su asiento como si éste tuviera un resorte.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó ella con clara preocupación —Tal vez sería mejor que descansaras hasta que estés bien alimentado.

—¡Nada de eso!— negó sonriendo abiertamente —Este es un barrio peligroso, no te dejaré ir sola— se inventó.

Aquella no era una mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad, ya que decir frente a Mary algo tan mojigato como que ahora que la tenía allí no la dejaría ir sola ni a la esquina, no estaba en sus planes.

—Pero aún no son las once de la mañana, no creo que…

—Eso no importa, voy contigo y punto.

* * *

El camino fue guiado por Shuuya, después de todo era él quien conocía aquel barrio. Debía admitir que se sentía muy bien caminar a su lado, pese a ese frío que helaría los huesos de cualquier persona tan pobremente abrigada como ellos, los cálidos sentimientos de compañía y cariño, hacían que deseara no llegar a destino, desearía poder disfrutarlos para siempre.

Pero llegaron, y se vio en la difícil tarea de comprar lo necesario con el poco dinero que contaba.

—Tienes dinero…— comentó él sorprendido cuando fue hora de pagar.

—Por supuesto, ¿esperabas que me robara los productos?— preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

—A ti no te sería difícil~.

—¡Shuuya!— lo regañó, la cajera estaba viéndolos con desconfianza y no le faltaban motivos —Y no tengo dinero,— le explicó al salir —mi jefa me pidió que fuera de compras, tomé parte de lo que me dio para esto… Le pediré que me lo descuente de mi sueldo.

" _... Del correspondiente a un par de meses"_ completó en su mente viendo el ticket.

—¡¿Trabajas?!

—¡No lo digas como si fuera algo increíble!— exclamó —Y no es la gran cosa… Cuido a una señora mayor… El sueldo es una miseria pero tengo una cama y comida…

Él se la quedó viendo unos segundos en silencio, no tenía idea de qué estaba maquinando su hermano, entonces soltó algo que no entendió del todo.

—Pero no es un buen trabajo… ¿verdad?

—Eh… No lo sé… No estoy en posición de ponerme exigente, ni siquiera tengo la edad legal para trabajar, así que…

El resto del camino a casa fue bastante silencioso, no era como si le molestara, pero Shuuya parecía pensativo, y le daba bastante curiosidad.

#####

Pescado, con papas y algún condimento que encontraron por allí y esperaban que no estuviera caducado. Un plato simple para sus pasados estándares, pero que en esos momentos sabía a banquete de rey.

—¡Tsubomi eres la mejor!— exclamó fingiendo llorar de la emoción.

—No exageres…

—Cuando yo cocino también llora— comentó Mary comiendo su parte —. Pero tu comida es más sabrosa que la mía.

—Gracias Mary.

Estaba muy entretenido para hacer algún comentario respecto al porqué la comida de Mary le hacía llorar, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí con nosotros?— preguntó Mary con emoción, aquello sí logró que él dejara de comer para escuchar con atención la respuesta.

—¿Ehh...? N-No puedo, tengo un trabajo… No puedo abandonarlo así como así… Por muchos… motivos…

—No tienes que abandonarlo, Seto trabaja mucho y tiene tiempo para vivir aquí— explicó la chica.

—Parte de mi trabajo implica vivir en esa casa, de hecho ahora estoy en falta… Debí regresar hace horas…— observó claramente como Tsubomi intentaba ocultar su fastidio al pensar en regresar al sitio donde trabajaba.

Ninguna de sus expresiones volverían a pasar desapercibidas para él…

Media hora más tarde anunció que debía marcharse, y él por supuesto decidió acompañarla, sonaría tétrico si lo decía en voz alta, pero no iba a permitirse de ninguna forma volver a perderla de vista sin saber donde encontrarla.

La seguiría al fin del mundo si era necesario.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a la casa de su jefa se sintió… desesperante… Abandonar aquel sentimiento tan cálido y familiar, ese que amaba profundamente, para volver a ese frío lugar donde todo lo que hacía estaba mal, donde su familia no estaba cerca para consolarla…

Deseaba tan desesperadamente quedarse con Shuuya… Pero aquello no sería responsable de su parte… Ellos no estaban en condiciones económicas de hacerse cargo de una persona más, no podía dejar a una anciana sola a su suerte, y dudaba mucho que Kousuke aceptara la idea de tenerla allí de vuelta.

Una cosa era aceptar que viera a Shuuya, otra que volviera a vivir con ellos.

Miró a su hermano, iba bastante callado también, pero sonreía traviesamente, una sonrisita que le daba escalofríos, ¿qué tanto estaría tramando?

—Aquí es…— anunció sin ánimos deteniéndose frente a la casona vieja, en una de las ventanas del piso superior podía observar la sombra de alguien, sabía perfectamente quién era, y el castigo monumental que le daría en unos momentos…

Aún así no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de su pequeña aventura…

—¿Segura que quieres regresar?— preguntó él como si pudiera leer su mente.

Asintió resignada —Es mi responsabilidad…— murmuró sin ánimos girando para abrazarlo —Hasta…— fue a despedirse, pero se detuvo cuando tomó consciencia de no saber en cuánto tiempo podría volver a verlo, después de ese día probablemente no le permitirían salir en meses.

—Hasta mañana~— completó él con una alegría muy impropia de una despedida, rematando aquella sentencia con un sentido beso en su mejilla.

Un beso que pese a ser una casta muestra de afecto entre dos hermanos, no se sintió para nada como eso.

Con su rostro encendido se apartó de él al instante observándolo fijamente, cosa que se le hizo aún más bochornosa, y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, huyó hacia el interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, con una mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón que latía demasiado rápido por algún motivo, se preguntó el por qué de su exagerada reacción, sólo fue un besito en la mejilla… No significaba nada…

¿Y qué era aquel _"nada"_ que no significaba?

* * *

Mientras tanto Shuuya en el exterior sonreía como idiota —¿Por qué hice eso?— se preguntó riendo nerviosamente.

¿Y por qué sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes?

El resto del día no dejaría de darle vueltas a aquello.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo y el Zelda BOTW se interpusieron entre el fic y yo…_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir comentando este fic pese al paso del tiempo, son los mejores :'D_

 _Ahora paso a responder comentarios:_

 _Akane Scarlet_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, y perdón por no llenar tus expectativas, antes era rápida, pero ahora voy extremadamente lento, lo siento :(_

 _Midochan94_ _: Muchas gracias por comentar, y coincido en que Seto tiene sus motivos, sólo intentaba proteger al trocito de familia que le queda, el pobre hace lo mejor que puede, pero de a poco va entendiendo la situación y recapacitando, veremos como continúa. ¡Besos!_

 _Animatyko_ _: ¡Aww! Qué lindas cosas dices… Muchas gracias por escribir, y sí, actualmente me cuesta actualizar a una velocidad aceptable, espero poder regularizarme en algún momento, pero por una u otra cosa no puedo. Respecto a los otros personajes, sé que es difícil pedir esto debido al lamentable ritmo de actualización, pero tranquila, todo a su tiempo… Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos._

 _Alex618_ _: Cierto, que Seto le permita visitarlos es una cosa, que permita que ella vuelva a vivir en su casa es otra muy distinta, ya veremos qué sucede. Respecto a la canción para Kano creo que se la merece, pero no soy tan optimista respecto a que se haga realidad algún día, ya veremos. Por otro lado, me pregunto si los podcast de Mekakucity radio sean oficiales, porque en la traducción que leí de uno de ellos el otro día, daban a entender muy alevosamente que a Kano le gustaba Ayano, si eso es lo canon (que no significa que el Kanokido oficial sea imposible luego de la muerte de Ayano o con su posible rechazo a quien ve sólo como su hermanito), comprendo que no haya canciones de ellos… Sin embargo yo propondría una canción de ellos dos o incluso de los tres hermanos, una en tono de camaradería, confianza, fraternidad, protección. Me falta mucho algo de eso, algo que trate la relación de los tres más allá de tintes románticos y toda la cosa. En fin, sigo contestándote que ya me fui por las ramas: no sé si en este capítulo se respondió alguna de tus dudas, no fue un capítulo de avance, pero espero que te haya dejado un lindo sentimiento. Gracias por escribir, besos~_

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Aún no amanecía, con una toalla cubriendo apenas su pudor, emergió de la ducha aún quejándose levemente, y observó su cuerpo, lo que llegaba a verse de él, en el espejo del baño. Su piel siempre había sido una vergüenza para ella, odiaba aquellas quemaduras que no sólo manchaban su torso y extremidades, sino que también le recordaban la primera de esas grandes tragedias que habían marcado su existencia. Se fijó en las otras marcas, las recientes, las que probablemente desaparecerían en semanas, pero ahora dolían bastante.

—Maldito bastón…— murmuró recordando los golpes que su jefa le propinó a modo de castigo por "irse de novio por ahí".

No hubo forma de hacerle entender que Shuuya no era su novio, la mujer no creyó la historia del hermano, y más allá de eso le dejó bien claro que no le perdonaría que tal falta de responsabilidad volviera a repetirse.

—Espero que todo salga bien hoy…— murmuró para sí misma vistiéndose, ese día las visitaría el hijo de la mujer, quien varios meses antes la encontró en el callejón en que se refugiaba de la fría noche, a darle un sermón, y probablemente un nuevo castigo por su pequeña escapada de tres horas y media.

Regresó a la habitación que usaba y le sonrió a Chof, al menos no le quitaron a su viejo amigo, ese que silenciosamente le recordaba lo insignificante que gritos y golpes resultaban en comparación a todo lo bueno que disfrutó el día anterior.

Volver a ver a Shuuya le había dado un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante, y pese a que tristemente no sabía cuándo podría regresar a esa casa, estaba plenamente convencida de que lo haría, no importaba que aquello le hiciera perder ese empleo que cada vez le interesaba menos.

Si era capaz de ver a Shuuya a diario poco le importaba tener que vivir en la calle y comer de los basureros.

* * *

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó por la calle, era un lindo día, el sol resplandecía apenas entibiando el frío ambiente, y él había completado la primer parte de su plan maestro.

Seto le había advertido que era imposible que lo consiguiera en apenas un día, pero él era extremadamente rápido y convincente cuando quería conseguir algo.

Ahora sólo faltaban las dos siguientes etapas, esperaba que la número dos no fuera demasiado complicada, y la tercera… Esa sería dura, pero haría todo por lograrlo.

—¡Fase dos comenzando!— exclamó antes de correr alegremente hacia ese sitio.

Al llegar se acercó a la puerta, nunca había estado tan cerca, se sentía algo nervioso por lo que sucedería, ¿cómo la convencería? No tenía idea… Pero lo haría así tuviera que secuestrarla.

—Si alguien leyera mi mente en estos momentos pensaría que soy un tipo peligroso…— murmuró burlándose de sus propios y exagerados pensamientos.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre escuchó unos gritos que venían del interior, levantó una ceja… era la voz de un hombre. Tsubomi no había mencionado que en esa casa también vivía un tipo.

Un tipo que no conocía pero de alguna forma ya le caía mal.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta, pero la gruesa madera apenas le permitía escuchar, así que, por si lo anterior no había sido suficientemente sospechoso para los vecinos, rodeó la casa en busca de alguna ventana por la que observar lo que sucedía.

No tardó en encontrar un vidrio que diera a la sala y como el niño curioso que en el fondo seguía siendo, espió.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a ese hombre de unos cuarenta años y una anciana que parecía bastante gruñona, ambos gritándole a una inmóvil Tsubomi, que no era capaz ni de levantar la mirada.

Sabía que estaba siendo completamente imparcial, pero ya odiaba a esas personas…

* * *

—¡ERES UNA DESAGRADECIDA!— volvió a gritar el hijo de la señora —¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR NOSOTROS ESTARÍAS MUERTA EN UNA ZANJA!

La anciana asentía —Sabes que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien te violara y matara, mi hijo te salvó.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin asentir o verse afectada por esas palabras, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir en la calle, conocía los peligros del primero al último, y en esos momentos no se sentía especialmente agradecida con esa familia.

Permaneció de esa forma, viendo fijamente las maderas del piso, esperando que terminara pronto, tenía tanto que hacer…

—Mamá tiene razón, ¡y hacer eso de irte por ahí con cualquiera es un acto despreciable con quienes te salvaron, eres una perra maldita!— aseguró el hombre, sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte, deseaba gritarle que Shuuya no era cualquiera, pero eso sólo extendería el regaño —¡JURA QUE NO VOLVERÁS A SALIR MÁS QUE AL MERCADO!

Podría jurarlo y luego hacer lo que le placiera, pero ella no era así, no mentía por gusto, sólo por necesidad, y en esos momentos no le apetecía decir tal mentira, no juraría tal cosa.

—¡JÚRALO!— volvió a ordenarle el hombre, y ella volvió a ignorarlo, entonces sintió un fuerte jalón en su cabello que la obligó a levantar el rostro —¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Sus puños estaban cerrados, conteniendo los deseos de gritarle lo que pensaba en la cara a ese tipo, no quería empeorar aún más las cosas.

Pero no le daría gusto…

—¡Si no lo juras lo lamentarás!— el hombre levantó el puño libre haciéndole ser consciente de lo que planeaba.

Y ella ni se inmutó, un golpe más… ¿qué podría hacerle?

—¡Policía! ¡Abran esa puerta ya mismo!— se escucharon los gritos desaforados del otro lado de la puerta acompañados por una serie de golpes bastante fuertes.

—¡Mierda! Malditos vecinos— exclamó el tipo soltándola —. Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra— le advirtió yendo a abrir la puerta —. ¿Qué sucede oficial?— preguntó sonriéndole al hombre frente a él, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

Se mantuvo en el sitio observando al "policía", quien hacía una penosa interpretación, Shuuya solía ser muy bueno en aquello de personificar, pero en esos momentos la ira se dejaba ver a través de su disfraz.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué Shuuya estaba ahí?

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse sorprendida cuando él le habló.

—Chica, toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

—¡¿Cómo que se van?! Es mi sobrina, ¿a dónde piensa llevarla?

Los ojos del falso policía se desviaron hacia el hombre nuevamente, viéndolo con tal ira que creyó que lo golpearía en cualquier momento —Me la llevo... y punto…— declaró, fallando miserablemente en aquello de contener su rabia.

Y ella, en medio de la confusión, optó por lo más lógico, correr a su habitación y hacer precisamente lo que Shuuya pidió, si no sacaba a su hermano de ahí, terminaría haciendo una estupidez. Observó a vuelo de pájaro el lugar, lo único que realmente importaba llevarse era a Chof, así que luego de tomarlo regresó a la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

Por fortuna no tardó más tiempo, ya que Shuuya había acorralado al tipo contra la pared de una forma que cualquiera llamaría brutalidad policíaca.

Lo que pasó después fue una escena muy bizarra a ojos de los adultos, en la cual esa niña recogida tiraba del brazo del oficial, logrando que este finalmente dejara en paz al hombre y ambos se marchaban corriendo a quien sabe donde.

—¿Qué diablos?— preguntó el hombre minutos después. Su madre simplemente negó igual de confundida que él.

—Pensé que a esta edad ya lo había visto todo…

* * *

—¡¿Por qué te metiste de esa forma en la casa?!— le reclamó minutos después, cuando ambos se detuvieron a mitad de una calle no muy transitada —¡Y quítate ese disfraz! ¡Podrían estar buscándonos!

—¡Porque ese maldito casi te golpea!— se defendió regresando a su apariencia original —¡¿Esperabas que me quedara observando nada más?!— ahora era él quien gritaba —¡No debí dejarte volver a ese lugar!

Ella se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia un lado entre molesta y frustrada —Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, dudo que pueda regresar de todas formas…

—¡Regresarás sobre mi cadáver!

Volvió a mirarlo —Deja de ser tan dramático… Y, ¡¿qué hacías ahí?!

—Fui a buscarte…— confesó calmándose un poco.

—¿Buscarme?— él asintió —¿Para qué?

—Para pedirte que vivieras con nosotros de ahora en más— dijo viéndola con ilusión.

—¿Que viva con ustedes?— preguntó ella con un brillo en su mirada que no supo descifrar —¿Kousuke aceptó...?

—Tranquila, esta noche hablaré con él, ambos le suplicaremos, y estoy seguro de que Mary nos ayudará, ¡entre los tres podremos convencerlo!— aseguró con una confianza que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Tsubomi tenía ese efecto en él…

Sin embargo ella pareció desilucionada —Ahh… Ese es tu plan…— murmuró comenzando a caminar lentamente.

—Sí, ese es el plan— la siguió —. Pero no te preocupes por nada, conozco a Seto, él terminará aceptando, más aún ahora que no tienes algún otro sitio al que ir… No tendrá el corazón para dejarte dormir a la intemperie en estas noches tan frías.

—El Kousuke de mis recuerdos…— comenzó a decir con visible añoranza —Sin dudas no lo haría, pero este… Sé que él no es un mal chico, al contrario, pero no puedo estar tan segura de eso…— concluyó exhalando resignada —No me importaría dormir en la calle de todas formas…

—Pero no lo harás, no voy a permitirlo y lo sabes.

—Shuuya— se detuvo volteando para verlo fijamente —. Lo siento, pero no puedo vivir en esa casa.

—¡¿Por qué no?!— preguntó alterándose más de la cuenta, no la había sacado de ese lugar casi a la fuerza para dejarla en aún peor situación —¡Seto aceptará! ¡Te lo aseguro!

—Aún si así fuera, no puedo aceptar algo así.

—¿Por qué no?— realmente no entendía a su hermana, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de finalmente vivir juntos, sin tener que ocultar nada, simplemente convivir como hermanos, como siempre soñó… ¿Por qué no aceptaba y punto?

—Apenas si tienen para mantenerse ustedes tres… El trabajo de Seto definitivamente no alcanzaría para alimentar a otra persona, y yo dudo ser capaz de conseguir otro empleo en un tiempo… No puedo hacerles eso…— explicó viéndolo con la esperanza de que él pudiera entender.

Pero él se limitó a sonreír —Ese no es un problema~— negó, y antes de que ella continuara argumentando su punto, continuó hablando —, porque a partir de esta noche, soy un chico con empleo.

—¿Qué...?— la escuchó preguntar sorprendida.

—¡Hace un rato conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo repartiendo pizzas a domicilio!— le contó emocionado —La paga está bastante bien, alcanzará para nuestra comida al menos, Seto estará feliz porque estaremos algo más holgados.

—¿Estás seguro de querer trabajar cada noche sólo para que yo pueda quedarme con ustedes?

Asintió —Muy seguro… Hasta el momento no había ayudado a Seto porque necesitaba encontrarte, pero ahora que lo hice puedo comportarme como un chico responsable, ¿no crees?

Por primer vez en ese día la vio sonreír —Pronto conseguiré algo yo también y podremos vivir bastante mejor, ya verás— aseguró con contagiada emoción —. Gracias Shuuya…

—¡No hay nada que agradecer! Vamos a contarle a Mary— tomó su mano y la guió a su casa, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, casi lo lograba, sólo faltaba convencer a Seto, y ella volvería a vivir con él.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad…

—Shuuya… ¿Los repartos los harás en motocicleta?— preguntó ella a lo que él asintió —¿Sabes conducir...?

Rió nerviosamente —No te preocupes por algo así, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

Regresó a la casa a la hora de siempre, cansado después de un duro día de trabajo, esperando el recibimiento de la dulce Mary, quien con sólo una sonrisa curaba cualquier dolor.

Recibimiento que por supuesto disfrutó, pero no duró demasiado, ya que al instante de poner un pie dentro se topó de frente con ella…

Esa persona cuyo sólo recuerdo causaba tanta confusión en su mente, estaba ahí, de frente a él, sentada en el sofá, evitando su mirada.

No pudo decir palabra, ya que Kano se adelantó —¡Seto, tenemos algo que proponerte!

—Adelante— murmuró sin dejar de verla, sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano diría, sin embargo no tenía una idea clara de cómo responder…

Tanto tiempo sabiendo que ese momento llegaría, y él sin ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

—Resulta…— comenzó su hermano buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas —Que Tsubomi misteriosamente perdió su empleo, y ahora no tiene donde vivir, así que…

Por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, la conversación parecía tener para largo, y él estaba agotado, así que decidió acelerar las cosas leyendo la mente de su hermano.

Shuuya debió notarlo porque dejó de hablar al instante, y se limitó a verlo con expectativa y temor mal disimulados.

—¿Por qué hiciste que perdiera su trabajo si sabes perfectamente que no la aceptaré aquí?— preguntó sin filtro una vez que terminó de entender aquellos confusos pensamientos en la mente de Kano.

—¡¿No la aceptarás?!— exclamó Shuuya alarmado —¡¿Por qué?! Pensé que en el fondo la considerabas tu hermana… ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que compartiste con ella? ¡Tú la querías! ¿Qué pasó...?— preguntó lo último desesperado.

—Sólo señalé lo que leí en tu mente…— explicó cansado, ahora también emocionalmente —Y de todas formas, lo que veo es que eres el único aquí dispuesto a luchar por que ella se quede…— le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la responsable de ese eterno conflicto con su hermano —Permito que se quede hoy porque ya es muy tarde, pero mañana tendrá que irse— dicho esto se metió a su habitación sin dar más espacio a réplicas, necesitaba descansar y pensar.

Y tal como era de esperar, no pasaron ni diez minutos antes que alguien golpeara su puerta.

—Soy Mary, ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó ella como si él fuera físicamente capaz de decirle que no.

Se levantó y le abrió dejándola entrar, ella dejó una bandeja con algo de comida sobre la cama y lo miró con esos ojos enormes tan llenos de bondad —Mary imaginó que Seto no querría salir de su habitación, así que trajo su cena.

—Gracias Mary…- se sentó a un lado de la comida con cuidado de no derramar nada, y la miró —Supongo que estás un poco decepcionada de mí…— comentó —Sé bien cuánta ilusión te hace tenerla aquí…

Ella negó de inmediato —¡No! ¡Es decir sí me hace ilusión! ¡Pero lo otro no!— exclamó gestualizando exageradamente cada cosa como siempre que se ponía nerviosa —Pero me preocupa Seto…— confesó finalmente viéndolo con tristeza —Porque Seto no está feliz, Seto en realidad no quería decir eso…

Pese al tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era como si fuera más hábil en leer su mente que él mismo…

Y sus palabras, solían despejar en un instante la confusión de su mente.

Sonrió y asintió —Me gustaría simplemente aceptarla aquí, pero no es tan simple…

—Pero Seto no piensa en realidad que ella sea quien le ha hecho daño a su familia— declaró Mary con seguridad, y como siempre él no pudo más que asentir, otra vez estaba en lo cierto —. Y Seto sabe que ella ya perdonó lo que pasó hace medio año…

—Ella sí…— asintió exhalando —Yo no….

—¿Seto va a perdonarse llegar mañana a la casa y que ella ya no esté?

Aquello dolió, Mary podía ser cruel cuando lo deseaba, sin embargo tal vez era lo que necesitaba…

Tal vez aquello fue lo que tanto le atrajo de Mary, que era alguien inocente y pura de alma, pero podía superarlo en su propio terreno con pasmosa facilidad.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo…— murmuró finalmente, sintiéndose un miserable por seguir posponiendo aquella decisión que debió tomar hace mucho.

Mary se marchó y él volvió a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

Rió con resignación para sí mismo —Y yo que creía que saber lo que los demás piensan haría las cosas más fáciles….

* * *

—¡Te aseguro que encontraré la forma de convencerlo!— exclamó mientras se ponía un abrigo, sin embargo ella seguía viéndolo con esa expresión de resignación que le partía el alma —¡Hablo en serio!

—Sí Shuuya, lo sé…— asintió Tsubomi sin cambiar su expresión —Ahora sólo preocúpate por tener cuidado, las motocicletas son muy peligrosas, más para alguien que no sabe conducir.

—Tranquila, ¡no me va a pasar nada! Me dan un casco— declaró con falsa confianza, observando como ella giraba los ojos —. ¡Ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi primer día!— exclamó acercándose a ambas chicas para despedirse —Nos vemos, no me esperes despierta— la abrazó rápidamente —. Mary, cuida de Tsubomi.

—¡Sí!— asintió ella —Ten una buena noche.

—Cuídate…

—Sí, sí, hasta mañana— se despidió y finalmente se marchó.

Caminó a paso rápido por las oscuras calles, dándole mil vueltas al asunto en su mente, tenía que convencer a Seto y debía ser rápido, tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para evitar que volviera a sacar a Tsubomi de la casa. Ahora que la tenía allí iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por no perderla de nuevo, tal vez si se encadenaba a la puerta y no dejaba que nadie entrara o saliera…

—Te estaba esperando…— aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada de encontró con una persona muy alta frente a él.

En un análisis rápido le pareció un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello oscuro y había algo en su rostro que se le hacía extremadamente familiar…

—Quieres volver a verla, ¿verdad?— levantó una ceja ante ese comentario, ¿quién era ese fulano y de qué diablos hablaba?

Sin embargo la irónica respuesta se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando por reflejo sostuvo algo que ese chico le lanzó.

Una bufanda… No cualquier bufanda, era nada menos que aquella vieja bufanda roja que tan bien conocía…

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola de nuevo~_

 _¿Cómo les va? Me estoy esforzando por no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero el haber bajado el ritmo también hace que cueste más pasar a palabras lo que pienso, y que las escenas queden peor, lo siento, espero retomar el ritmo en algún momento. Igual lo que más me preocupa es como ya casi nadie escribe sobre esta serie… Es triste… :(_

 _No tengo mucho más que decir por el momento más que agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo la historia pese a la irregularidad de las actualizaciones._

 _Por lo pronto pasaré a responder comentarios._

 _AkaneScarlet_ _: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra tanto que te haya gustado, la verdad no fue pronto esta actualización pero al menos no me tardé tanto… Yo también amé ese besito, y también espero que pueda significar algo más, pese a que esta historia está más orientada a la relación fraternal, la ship me puede. Besos._

 _Alex618_ _: Como la desorganizada que soy voy a comenzar por el final, si hicieras eso morirías antes del tercer tomo del manga, Kano vive detrás de su chica especial, y me sorprendió bastante leer que Kano en realidad es un año mayor que los demás, por lo que dices de edades cercanas con Ayano es aún más cierto, en definitiva sólo se llevan un año. Eso también explica que en el orfanato él fuera el más maduro y quien se ocupara de los otros dos. Respecto al capítulo, me gustaría saber si Kano finalmente tramaba lo que imaginaste. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no fue tan emotivo como el anterior, pero ya se viene lo bueno (bueno para mí, lo cual suele significa malo para los personajes y lectores xD). En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos._

 _midochan494_ _: Aww, que lindas palabras, muchas gracias por pensar así, porque es justamente lo que intento, historias bastante simples y no escritas de una forma muy profesional, pero intentando ahondar en los personajes lo más posible sin que sea pesado de leer. Ya veremos cómo se estabilizan las cosas después de esto. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y por tus lindas palabras. Besos._

 _Madmoiselle Noir_ _: Gracias por tus palabras, ahora al fin vuelven a estar juntos, no sé si podrán estar juntos juntos, pero es algo xD. "¡Siento que todo irá bien!" Me sentí mal cuando leí esa parte de tu comentario… Respecto a seguir el manga y la novela, yo los sigo en tumblr, pero en inglés, los tres blogs que te recomiendo son los de: kikithedeceiver, fuyuyuu, y pyralisa. En el primero se suelen subir scans del manga en japonés y su traducción al inglés, en el segundo lo mismo y algo de las novelas, en el tercero están casi todas las antologías. Después hay algunas páginas en facebook que podés encontrar buscando por kagerou days traducción, que lo tienen en español pero el ritmo es más lento y van normalmente uno capítulos atrás. Si querés algún capítulo en particular preguntame en facebook que ahí sí te puedo mandar links. Gracias por tu comentario :D_

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

No había duda… era nada menos que la bufanda que Ayano usaba, esa que la definía como una heroína, su heroína… Estaba sucia y maltratada, pero mantenía el intenso rojizo que divisó aquella noche seis meses atrás cayendo al vacío sin esperanza…

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!— gritó con ira brotando de sus poros mientras sostenía la bufanda frente a los ojos de ese tipo —¡¿Por qué la tienes tú?!

La policía nunca encontró los cuerpos, él mismo los vio desaparecer antes de desmayarse, no era como si aquel nefasto y doloroso recuerdo fuera a irse algún día, pero tal vez debido a la altura no fue capaz de notar como alguien se los llevó… Tal vez ese maldito robó los cuerpos, a su padre y su hermana, antes que llegara la ayuda…

—Porque Ayano no está muerta— respondió el chico con tranquilidad, cortando al instante el hilo de pensamientos que se enmarañaba en su mente a una velocidad impresionante.

—N-No está…— murmuró casi sin aliento, aquello era más de lo que su temple podía soportar, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… Y ninguno de ellos tenía tanta suerte, no Ayano, no Tsubomi o Seto y definitivamente no él —¡MENTIRA!

La persona frente a él, ese que pronto reconocería como uno de los amigos más allegados de su hermana, sonrió con algo parecido a la lástima o la compansión, pero que en esos momentos le pareció la peor de las burlas —No miento… pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo— su sonrisa se borró por completo, incluso su tono de voz cambió a uno más grave y serio —, ya que si no obedeces mis órdenes algo muy malo le sucederá.

—¡No te burles de mí, maldito!— exclamó no soportando la presión de sus propios oscuros sentimientos y lanzándole un puñetazo directo al rostro.

Pero lejos de noquearlo o algo parecido, Haruka tomó su puño y lo levantó todo lo que su altura le permitía, consiguiendo con esto que el enfurecido chico frente a él colgara de su brazo como un péndulo mal balanceado.

Iracundo pataleó, golpeó con su mano libre, esa en la que sostenía férreamente la bufanda, pateó piernas, costillas y cualquier otra parte que estuvo a su alcance, sin embargo nada parecía afectar al chico, quien luego de un minuto de ser incapaz de razonar con él, se limitó a dejarlo caer dolorosamente al piso.

—Será mejor que te calmes…— comentó Haruka girándose, mostrando con su actitud que Shuuya no representaba nada ni ínfimamente cercano a un peligro para él —Muy pronto volveré a buscarte, intentaré traer otra prueba… Puedes quedarte con la bufanda— dicho esto se marchó rápido como el viento.

Shuuya intentó seguirlo, pero el chico desapareció por completo de su campo de visión, era como si hubiera saltado hasta el techo de alguna casa…

Pero eso… era imposible…

De la misma forma en que lo era que Ayano continuara con vida…

Permaneció un buen rato observando aquella bufanda, era la misma, no tenía dudas… ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

* * *

Regresó a la pizzería arrastrando la motocicleta, gracias a su poder nadie notó el pantalón desgarrado en su rodilla y la herida en su brazo producto de las dos veces que cayó de esa bestia mecánica que pesaba más que él y que no era tan fácil de maniobrar como esperaba. Mientras no revisaran la famosa motocicleta y le cobraran por los rayones y abolladuras, aquello no sería tan grave.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones, después de la charla que tuvo apenas unas horas antes con esa persona que tardó más de la cuenta en reconocer, su mente estaba en cualquier sitio menos enfocada en su nuevo empleo.

Volvió a revisar con disimulo que la bufanda roja, tan preciado memento, continuara en su bolso, mientras esperaba por el siguiente pedido, jamás se perdonaría perderla.

Minutos después se embarcó en un nuevo envío con su corazón destrozado, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...

—¡Ahh!— exclamó alcanzando a frenar justo a tiempo, perderse en sus pensamientos no era buena idea cuando iba montado en tamaño vehículo que aún no sabía controlar, sin embargo le era imposible enfocarse en algo más que aquel encuentro y el significado del mismo...

¿Ayano estaba viva?

Si lo estaba haría lo que fuera por volver a verla, sin embargo si eso era cierto también lo era que Haruka la tenía secuestrada en algún sitio y amenazaba su vida…

No era una bonita expectativa, pero era por mucho mejor que saberla muerta…

Cuando la herida apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar, había vuelto a ser abierta, y aquella incertidumbre comenzaba a corroer su espíritu.

* * *

Era su primer y última mañana en esa casa… Le entristecía pensarlo de esa forma, en sus recuerdos, vivía tranquila en ese lugar, con sus hermanos, cuidando de ellos, disfrutando de la ternura de Kousuke, y compañía de Shuuya.

Se levantó de la cama, no necesitaba alarma para despertar antes que amaneciera, si ese era su último día allí viviría al menos una vez aquello que recordaba, esa rutina que tenía grabada a fuego.

Sin más demora que una rápida visita el baño, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Tarea titánica en la penosa escasez en que vivían, pero lo lograría, sólo era un desayuno, algo sencillo estaría bien, y sobre todo rápido, porque si las cosas se mantenían como las recordaba, Seto despertaría en unos quince minutos para asearse y desayunar en apenas otros quince.

Sin embargo la puerta de la cocina se abrió antes de tiempo, nunca reparó en que si ella no vivía en la casa, entonces el chico debía preparar su propio desayuno, y por tanto, despertar antes.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó él con franca curiosidad, al encontrarla con un paquete de harina barata en sus manos, y ambos ojos abiertos a más no poder como quien es descubierto a mitad de una travesura.

— Y-Yo… iba a… preparar… e-el… desayuno…— balbuceó apretando un poco más el paquete, por increíble que pudiera sonar, en esa línea temporal le temía un poco a su hermanito.

Él ladeó el rostro confundido —¿Por qué...?

La ausencia de malicia u hostilidad en el tono de voz de Seto le dio la confianza que necesitaba para armar una frase completa y coherente —Porque… Siempre fue así…

—¿Siempre?— preguntó casi divertido —Es tu primer vez aquí.

—Ahm… La segunda en realidad... Pero en mis recuerdos siempre preparaba el desayuno para ustedes… ¿Te molesta si lo hago al menos esta vez?— preguntó con esperanza mal disimulada.

—No, adelante…— comentó él casualmente sentándose en una de las sillas a esperar por su comida.

Feliz por al menos haber recibido aquella única e inolvidable oportunidad de vivir lo que en sus memorias vivía cada día, puso manos a la obra, ante la atenta mirada de Seto.

—¿Qué más hacías?— lo escuchó preguntar luego de un par de minutos, a lo que se giró confundida —En tus recuerdos… ¿Qué otras cosas hacías en esta casa?

—Bueno…— volvió a girarse para continuar con lo suyo algo sorprendida por la repentina curiosidad del chico —De todo… Cocinar, limpiar, las compras… Cuidar de ustedes para resumirlo…

—¿Y nosotros qué hacíamos?

—Ehh… bueno tú trabajabas… Mis recuerdos no son demasiado claros— se justificó —. Pero creo que tenías al menos un par de empleos de medio tiempo… Mary pasaba el tiempo en la casa y a veces hacía flores de papel…

—¿Flores de papel?— comentó sonriendo de lado —Es una tarea bastante ideal para Mary… ¿Y Kano?

—Bueno él… hacía…— forzó su cerebro un poco más —No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que disfrutaba de hacer bromas… No mucho más…

—¿Insinúas que recuerdas a Kano como un bueno para nada?— lo escuchó reír divertido, hacía tanto que no escuchaba a su hermano feliz, se sentía nostálgico.

—No dije eso… Aunque…

—Creo que a Mary le vendría bien otra chica en la casa…— comentó Seto de la nada.

Se giró nuevamente para verlo, sin saber cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, no quería ilusionarse, debía preguntar con cautela, sin embargo él continuó hablando.

—Si el empleo de Kano funciona tendremos algo más de holgura, y si no es así puedo intentar tomar algún otro empleo, no es como si no lo hubiera pensado desde hace tiempo…— para ese entonces se había girado por completo, con su cuerpo de espaldas a la mesada en la que trabajaba y sus manos apoyadas en esta, le preocupaba estar ilusionandose tan rápidamente —Así que puedes quedarte si lo deseas— declaró él finalmente.

—¡Lo dices en serio!— exclamó más fuerte de lo que debía en una casa en la que la mitad de los integrantes dormía, él se limitó a asentir —¡Gracias Seto!— exclamó dando un par de pasos antes de detenerse arrepentida, que él le permitiera quedarse no significaba que tuviera el derecho de abrazarlo, aquel privilegio lo perdió hacía mucho tiempo, y tal vez no volvería a ganarlo.

—¿El desayuno tardará mucho? Debo salir en diez minutos.

—¡Ya casi está!— exclamó feliz, regresando su atención a la comida.

Desde que decidió volver a ver a Shuuya las cosas no dejaban de mejorar, definitivamente él era algo así como su ángel de la guarda, y unas horas más tarde, cuando el almuerzo ya estaba pronto fue a despertarlo con la buena nueva.

Shuuya iba a gritar de felicidad, estaba segura de eso.

Golpeó su puerta un par de veces, hacía mucho que no se veían, estaban en otra casa y ahora eran más grandes, no podía meterse a su habitación impunemente como en el pasado. Le sorprendió obtener respuesta casi inmediata, tal vez ya había despertado.

—Shuuya, ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó de buen humor, nada podría arruinar sus ánimos ese día.

—Pasa…

Entró de inmediato y fue hasta la cama donde él estaba sentado.

—¡Adivina qué!— le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Él la miró con su mejor expresión de póker, si no fuera porque no había motivo para tal cosa, habría pensado que estaba usando su máscara.

—¡Seto me permitió quedar! ¡Voy a vivir con ustedes a partir de ahora!— exclamó esperando el abrazo y el festejo que vendría…

Esperó unos segundos, pero él ni se inmutó —¿No te alegra?— preguntó algo insegura.

—Sí, claro que me alegra— respondió él sin emoción en la voz.

No supo cómo tomarse aquello, tal vez estaba cansado después de toda una noche de trabajo. Y a modo de mecanismo de defensa decidió dar por cierto aquello, el pobre debía seguir dormido, ya se daría cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras cuando despertara del todo.

—El almuerzo está listo.

—Voy en un rato— respondió en el mismo tono que antes.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose extraña, siendo recibida por Mary que ya estaba en su lugar de la mesa esperando por los demás.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?!— preguntó la chica con infantil emoción, a lo que ella asintió —¡¿Se alegró?!

—... No lo sé…— se encogió de hombros tomando su lugar frente a Mary.

* * *

Si debía ser sincero, no escuchó una palabra de lo que dijo Tsubomi, en su cabeza no había otra cosa que Ayano… Miles de teorías a cual más rebuscada y retorcida se daban lugar en su cansada mente.

No entendía nada, ¿cómo pudo su hermanita sobrevivir? Y más importante, ¿por qué Haruka la tenía cautiva? No había forma de que aquello fuera cierto.

Pero si no lo era, ¿de dónde había sacado él la bufanda? ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir torturándolo de esa forma?

En aquel ciclo de incesantes pensamientos que no llegaban a ninguna parte, tenía una sola cosa clara…

No podía decirle una palabra de ese asunto a nadie más, no hasta que tuviera claro qué estaba pasando.

No haría que su familia pasara por el mismo dolor que él, no permitiría que sufrieran de la incertidumbre de algo que por doloroso que fuera, de a poco comenzaban a aceptar y aprendían a vivir con ello.

Iba a protegerlos…

E iba a encontrar a ese desgraciado y hacerle hablar.

—Ayano…— murmuró tomando la bufanda que escondió bajo las sábanas cuando Tsubomi golpeó la puerta —Te prometo que llegaré al fondo de todo esto, y te rescataré, o al menos… Haré que puedas descansar en paz…

 **Continuará.**

 _No puedo más que pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar, y por traer un capítulo que tal vez no está a la altura. Es cortito y no pasan muchas cosas… Pero al menos Tsubi volvió a la base! :D_

 _Espero poder volver relativamente pronto con el siguiente capítulo, y desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error que tenga, ya que estoy medio enferma y son más de las 3 AM cuando termino de escribirlo (sólo así encuentro tiempo para escribir), si encuentran algo mal me avisan y lo edito._

 _Paso a responder el comentario;_

 _ **midochan494:**_ _Muchas gracias por comentar y por tus lindas palabras, no me gusta que la historia se dilate tanto en el tiempo porque temo perder la esencia original, pero aún así intento que todo quede lo mejor posible. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
